Being A Concubine To Master
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: Rape in pretty much every chapter. A poor slave held to her death. Includes soon to be all characters, even Jet and Yue. Main Characters: Zuko, Zhao, and Iroh. If you like cruelty, you'll like this. I'm bad at Summary's.
1. Running Away

I hope that you enjoy this. I was bored and I just wrote it, don't judge me…

I don't own Avatar!

* * *

A young woman was running away from guards that she didn't know, nor care to know. She pushed her legs faster and faster, trying to get away from the horrible thing that she had just done.

She had just attacked her master and pushed him away. He had wanted to force her again. She wouldn't allow it this time, he was drunk and she hated him when he was drunk. She didn't like him anyways; he always hurt her or tortured her for his own pleasure.

She ran deeper and deeper into the forest, jutting in different directions to get them off of her track. 'Them,' meaning the Fire Nation.

"Koori!" a voice shouted through the bushes. "Come back! You have nowhere to go!"

She pushed the voice out of her head and kept running, trying to escape the voice and the man the voice came out of.

"I won't hurt you," he cooed. "Much," he whispered to himself. He pushed back bushes and trees that got in his way, lighting them on fire to smoke his concubine out of her running.

The seventeen-year-old woman named Koori continued her running, even after smelling the burn wood behind her. She ran out into a pathway, a bad idea for escaping. She looked around, trying to decide whether to go north, south, east, or west.

I can't go north, she thought. I just came from the north. If I go north, then Master will find me and I can't go back to Master, no, Master will hurt me.

She ran out of the clearing. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her Master whistle for her, treating her like an animal. She rubbed her face and sprinted to the east, hoping that he didn't have an otter-dog to track her. She slowed her run down as she ran out of breath. She looked into a tree and felt something grab her neck. She pulls back as he tightened his grip and threw her to the ground.

A flame shot out of nowhere and Koori clasped her throat, now burning and itching.

"What a waist to burn such pretty skin…" her Master tatted.

Koori pushed her back to the tree and firebended the burn off; the gift not something that most firebenders had. She pushed her back off of the tree and started to sprint again, her adrenaline overcoming her fear. She was pulled back by her hair and her Master pushed her to the floor, tying her wrists together tightly.

"Let me go Master! Please?" she asked, knowing that the answer would be 'no'.

"I can't believe that you would ask such a stupid question!" he smirked as he dragged her on the ground, pulling her through the bushes and trees.

When she was young, she had often thought of her Master as a kind man who gave her many gifts and surprises until she had known that those gifts weren't something that she should've been given at that young of an age. She was captured at the age of four and she served her Master fully, only shinning his shoes and cleaning off his uniforms or doing maid work until her curves started to settle into her body. She then was his 'personal concubine', words now known to her until he called her that one day. She became that to him when she was thirteen, when her curves were permanent and fresh.

Master pulled her around by her jet-black hair, tugging it whenever he wanted as she stood from the ground and walked beside him (more like in front of him to the side).

He got to his ship and pushed her onto the deck, still wondering how she even got away. The deck was cleared, as ordered as he pushed her through the hallways; also cleared by his orders. He pushed her into his quarters; where she normally was. He forced her into the bathroom and locked the bathroom door. He grinned as she pounded on it, wanting to escape.

She stopped her pounding and sat on the floor, hoping that he would unlock it. She didn't care what he did to her at the moment, she was beat, again. She heard the lock click back to its open position and she bolted from the floor. She felt her back press onto the wall and her Master walked into the room, smirking.

"How did you get away?" he asked slyly as he grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor of his actual quarters. She cushioned her fall with her hands and he grabbed her hair again. "I'm not going to ask you again Koori," he threatened as he sat her on the bed and started to stroke her hair delicately.

She winced at his touch and then started to tell him. "A soldier came into your room and he didn't lock the door," she whispered as he leaned down and kissed up her shoulder.

"Now what was a soldier doing in my room?" he asked as he pushed her into the bed. She pushed him away and he grabbed her wrists and pulled a chain over from the wall. He clasped it on one wrist and she stopped her struggling. "What was a soldier doing in my room?" he asked again while he continued to kiss up her shoulder.

"Sorry Master but I don't know," she apologized, knowing that she couldn't read minds.

Master pushed her to the bed and forgot his own question as he pulled her shirt off and admired her breasts. He kissed down to her naval and pulled off her pants and underwear with such hast and perfection that Koori didn't even know what was happening until he kissed her, sliding his tongue in through her lips. He undressed himself and mounted her.

* * *

Koori woke up in the morning and looked down at herself. She was in her Masters' sheets and Master was nowhere in sight. She pulled herself out of his bed and pulled her tight kimono over her body.

She had hated the kimono when Master had given it to her. It was very tight and easy for Master to take off of her. All Master had to do was pull a few strings and it was off. She tied the strings together and then started to do her morning routine in her Master's room. She made the bed, cleaned the room, and dusted the various bookshelves and his desk. She organized the papers and found a 'Wanted' poster of the Avatar. She looked at the picture and then organized it with the other posters.

The door opened behind her and Master walked into the room. He looked at her working, her hips swaying and her hair fluttering around her. He was happy that she looked more like a real woman as she aged. She had hair that he cut himself when he didn't like how long it was getting. She was skinny from both the lack of food that he gave her and the 'workouts' that he gave her almost every night. She had larger breasts than a normal woman would've had. Her face had looked like it had been carved by his own will, her beauty not only attracting him, but his soldiers. He had attacked all of his soldiers that even looked above her knees.

He didn't love her; he wanted her for himself and for himself only. She turned around and closed her eyes. "I'm done Master," she sighed.

He smiled at the defeat in her voice and grabbed her arm. She followed him; keeping her distance. He threw her to the bed and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around.

She had always tried to enjoy her Master's _'gifts'_ but he was old enough to be her father. She cringed as his finger slid up her back and undid the straps at her sides. He smiled as she held the back of his neck, trying to make him happy.

He tore off his armor and dug into her mouth, searching for her flame that had admired him while she was a child, something that made him crazy for her when her curves settled in. He groaned as she pushed onto his chest forcefully, trying to make him happier.

He felt down her thigh and rubbed the inside of it with his thumb. She cringed and he noticed. He threw her to the mattress and loomed over her body, something that he never scarred with punches of slaps, let alone anything else, only burns that she could heal. He mounted himself in her and smiled to the ceiling. He breathed out a breath of fire and she moaned, feeling his loins touch her insides.

She tried to cover her breasts with her hands but he pushed them to the mattress and pushed his bodyweight on them. He grunted as he deepened himself to her insides. She moaned as he smiled, licking her lips and cupping her breasts. She grabbed at his neck and held her body there while he grabbed at her hair and felt the hair rush past his fingertips. He stopped suddenly while a knock escaped through his door.

"Damn it, I said no disturbances," he grunted as he placed his armor back on his body. Koori jumped up to tie his armor and he smiled down at her, her ruffled hair almost combing itself as she worked. He opened the door and she stuffed her body into a closet, knowing that she was supposed to be there when somebody was at the door. She wasn't a secret, he had taken her out of his quarters a lot of times, only he wanted her for himself so he tried to hide her beauty. He opened the door and glared at the soldier there. "What?!" he asked, as the soldier cowered in fear.

"I'm here to say that the Prince would like an audience with you," he stuttered.

Koori had her ear to the door of the closet; she had always listened, being a curious girl. The door closed itself and Koori moved her body out of the closet that held his polished armor and another hated _'gift'_ for her.

She stood and waited for him to return, knowing that he wouldn't let the door unlocked this time. She strapped her kimono together again and made his bed. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs, taking a meditative pose.

* * *

I hope that you like this. I know what you're thinking though, 'Who's Master?' Well, you probably know by now because of whom he went to go see and his jealousy. 


	2. Herbs That Go Bump In The Night

I don't own Avatar…

* * *

Master returned swearing and angry. At first, Koori thought he was drunk when he didn't even push her to his bed. He sat at his desk and started to talk to her, as he only did when he wasn't stressed. Koori could tell that he was stressed this time though, so she didn't know what was wrong with him forcing her to his bed.

"I hate that Prince," he smirked as she rubbed his shoulders, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Lower," he ordered.

Koori pushed her hands lower into his back and rubbed his muscles. "Is that better Master?" she asked.

"Much better," he groaned as he grabbed her waist and lifted her off of her feet. He threw her on the bed and pulled off his armor. He pushed his bare chest down to hers and smirked as he untied her kimono. "I really like this dress," he groaned as he pulled the dress off and flung it to the side. She kissed him, trying to please him, as she was there to do.

She never had the time to undress herself, because she never would. Master had pushed her to the mattress and caressed her curves roughly, taking out his anger on her. "What did he do Master?" Koori asked as he pushed into her.

Master glared at her. "He claimed that he was the only one supposed to be chasing the Avatar. Now shut up," he ordered.

Koori did as she was told and he pushed his mouth to hers again. He forced his tongue in and she had to accept it. He snaked his tongue in her mouth and pulled her tongue over into his. She had her arms against the mattress by Masters' hands. He slid them down to her waist and deepened his kiss. Koori took in a deep breath and he grinded into her waist. She felt pain in her middle but pushed it away, knowing that her Master was getting rid of his anger.

He finished working his anger out an hour later, his deep breaths enveloping her mouth as he leaned over her. He kissed her one last time and then fell onto his mattress beside her. He breathed on her pale skin and slept peacefully, without some of his anger. Koori looked at him and then smiled. A smile was something that only her Master would usually see. She closed her eyes and fell asleep beside her Master.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with the breath of her Master on her shoulders. She grabbed at her kimono and wrapped it around her nude body. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door silently, trying not to disturb her Master. She dressed herself and combed her hair with her fingers; trying to take out the knots that Master had given her. She rubbed her shoulder and opened the door. She looked at the bed and noticed that it was empty.

"Master?" Koori asked as she stepped silently through his quarters, looking for him and hoping that he wasn't there so she could do her chores.

"What Koori?" he answered from the shadows. "Tie the strings to my armor," he ordered.

Koori nodded her head and tied the strings tightly, just the way he wanted them. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he left. He locked the door and turned to finish his duties.

Koori sighed and sat on the bed, her head in her hands. She pushed a portion of her hair behind her ears and started to make her Master's bed. She tightened the sheets and tucked them into the bed. She turned to Master's desk and began to organize it, again. She finished the desk and opened the closet to start polishing his armor for tomorrow. She polished the armor for an hour before she had a severe pain in her stomach, now erupting from Master's anger.

Master gave her an herb every week to make sure that she would never get pregnant. So she knew that it wasn't pregnancy. She winced as she stood from the floor and placed his armor into his closet. She shut the door and sighed as she paced, trying to rid herself of the pain now engulfing her stomach.

The door unlocked and she stopped her pacing to glare at the opening door. Master walked in with a letter clutched in his hand. "Read this!" he ordered, tossing her the paper.

Koori caught the paper and carefully peeled the Fire Emblem off of the parchment. She opened the letter and started to read aloud to him. "By word of Fire Lord Ozai, Commander Zhao has now been promoted to Admiral Zhao," Koori read.

Master's face lit up and he beamed at the letter. He grabbed it from Koori and reread it. "I've been promoted…" he mused. "Admiral Zhao," he smiled. "Doesn't it have a good tone to it?"

"Yes Master it does," Koori lied.

Zhao (I'm calling him Zhao from now on other than when the story is in Koori's point of view) placed the letter on the desk and turned his attention to the woman in his room. "I keep rising to the top quickly, gaining power. Soon I might even be Fire Lord," he said, thinking aloud to himself but trying to get Koori's opinion. "How would this sound?" he asked as he stood. "Fire Lord Zhao."

Koori grinned at the title. He smirked and patted her head. "Sounds great," Koori lied again.

"Now I can get those Yu Yan archers," he thought. "I can really capture the Avatar." He looked at Koori hungrily. "Here," he said as he pushed a bowl of herbs to her. "Eat these now." Koori took them and ate them, ignoring the distastefulness in them. Zhao left the room and shut the door, locking it. Koori eyed the bowl and then felt the herbs go down into her empty stomach. She placed the bowl on a table and waited for a soldier to come to the room to take the bowl from her. There was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Miss Koori, I need that bowl," the soldier named Leo mocked. Koori handed him the bowl. "Thank you Miss Koori," he teased.

Koori never said anything to him, or any soldier for that matter. Leo was one of the soldiers Zhao had trusted because he had a family of his own. He even hated the fact that Zhao had kept a personal concubine locked in his room. Especially when the girl was his own daughter's age. He was as polite as he could be when he knocked on the door and opened it to take the bowl from the girl every week or when Zhao had given her a meal. He walked to the hallway and Koori was again, alone.

She had finished her chores early because if was Friday, a day when Master would want alcohol and other things. She always had to _'dress up'_ on Saturday's and Friday's to excite Master after a long week. She drew a long and almost comforting breath as he walked into the room and smiled. "I have my archers," he smiled as he forced Koori's head forward. He kissed her, cushioning his lips on hers and passionately kissing. He bit her lip and smiled as he withdrew his face. He walked to his desk and started to unravel a piece of parchment.

He wrote on it as Koori sat on the floor, on her knees. She looked down at the floor, placing her fingers together and jumbling them in her lap. Zhao finished his letter and then turned in his chair to leave, rereading his handwriting and spelling. He locked the door on his way out and Koori smiled, happy that he didn't _'play'_ with her again.

Zhao returned to his room late that night, drunk and aroused. He pushed his body on Koori and she tried to push him away, she hated when he was drunk. She hated him when he wasn't drunk but he was worse when he was intoxicated, so she preferred him sober.

He grinded into her middle as his hands pinned her down. He smiled as he worked her kimono off and took in her scent. She had just bathed about twenty minutes ago and her hair was still wet. He rubbed his fingers through her hair, warming it and drying it with his firebending.

Koori decided to stop her struggling and she just let him do whatever he wanted to her.

He stopped an hour and a half later as he fell to the side of her, his arm outstretched over her chest. His heavy breathing filled the room as Koori pulled herself out of his reach. She laid her head on a pillow and Zhao outstretched his arm again, pulling her toward himself. She decided to stay beside him, knowing that he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one and I promise that she'll get a way out of being Zhao's concubine. 


	3. Unlocked Doors Don't Need To Be Locked

I hope that you like this chapter! It took me a while and I'm sorry if things don't go with the episode. I was rushing when I wrote this…

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Zhao woke up early with a large hangover. He tightened his arm on Koori and smelled her skin. She smelled sweet and he felt her soft skin on his fingers. He got out of his bed and threw on his boxers, knowing that he had to leave because of the archers he had. He grinned as he walked to the bathroom to tie his topknot in the mirror.

Koori threw on her kimono as quick as she could, knowing that it didn't take long for her Master to tie his hair up. She tied the straps tightly and finished just as Zhao walked out of his bathroom. "Grab my armor," he ordered, shooting his eyes to his closet. Koori rushed to his closet and pulled out the freshly polished armor that she did yesterday. She placed the armor over his chest and tied the strings.

She finished and he walked out of the room, stepping lightly to keep his headache down. Koori didn't hear the lock click closed and she stared at the door.

Escape? She shouted to herself. Run! You know that you can.

Nothing moved in her body. She had no place to go. She wouldn't get very far because she really didn't know where she was in the first place. She sat on a chair next to a large sofa and held her feet. She pushed her head and stared at the ceiling, wondering why she didn't feel her Master's rage on her from the previous night.

She turned her head away from the door and walked to the closet, pushing the thought of an open door away. She opened the closet and pulled out another suit of armor. She grasped the buffing polish and a cloth from the top of the closet. She polished his armor vigorously, trying to clean it properly but as fast as she could.

She finished an hour later, her arm aching from polishing so hard. She took a glance at the armor and rubbed it down again, just to make sure that it was clean.

From the walls, Koori heard shouts and screams. The sound of applause echoed in the hallways and Koori looked up. She grabbed the armor and placed it on a hook in Master's closet. She shut the closet door and the main door opened. She turned to face what she thought was her Master.

A man in a blue mask looked at her. She looked back, her eyes opening slightly as the man walked in. He tried to muffle his voice. "What are you doing in here?" he asked quickly, knowing that he didn't want to maintain a conversation when he had better things to do. Koori looked at him, continuing her stare as he walked closer to her. The mask had started to scare her until she closed her eyes. Footsteps stopped echoing in the room. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not aloud to talk to you," Koori whispered as she closed her eyes tighter. "Master wouldn't like it. Master doesn't even want soldiers to look at me. Get out before I scream," she threatened.

The man started to walk away with his curiosity still on the rise. Koori opened her eyes and stared at him as he left. He turned one last time and then started to sprint down the hallway, leaving the door wide open.

---Zuko's POV---

Zuko stared at the girl in what he thought was Zhao's room. He was trying to find information on the whereabouts of the Avatar but it looked like he had run into Zhao's slave. Zuko talked to her quickly, knowing that he didn't have much time to waist, even though she was pretty. She talked quietly, apparently scared that he was in the room. He walked to her and she winced, closing her eyes tightly.

Zuko smiled under the mask but he knew that she couldn't see him. She whispered to him and he backed away, knowing that his time was up. He left the door open in case she was trapped in this room, even though it was unlocked. He looked back one last time to take in the last view of her beauty and then he bolted from the doorway, thinking that he could find the Avatar himself now.

---Regular POV---

Koori slid down the wall, still stunned by the masked man.

He talked to me, so he's not a soldier that Master knows, she thought. Why did he leave the door open? Does he want me to escape or is he trying to find out if I'm Master's slave? Was he hired by Master maybe? Would Master trick me into thinking that I couldn't be trusted? I'm so confused…

Koori stared at the open door for twenty minutes until she heard an alarm. She furthered herself into the room and sat on the ground. Twenty more minutes passed and she heard Zhao swearing loudly.

Zhao stopped at his door and looked in, his arms spread out in a defending pose. "Koori?" he asked.

"Y-yes M-master?" Koori asked as she stepped from the shadows, her hair covering half of her face.

"I lost the Avatar! He was there and then this man in…"

"A blue mask?" she finished.

"How did you know and why was the door wide open?" he asked as he grabbed her neck.

"He…he came in here and looked around. I think that I scared him off," she chocked as she held Zhao's wrist, trying to tell him that he was hurting her. "I don't know why he came in Master. Who is he?"

Zhao leered at her and then thought for a moment. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yes Master, but I said nothing," she lied. Zhao boxed her to the wall with his arms. "I promise. He came and when I didn't say anything, he left."

Zhao grinned and he pushed his body off of the wall, letting his boxed concubine out. "How do I get the Avatar back?" he asked aloud.

Koori stared at him. She was still confused on why the masked man was so interested in her. Zhao pushed her to the wall again and held up her head with his hand as she flinched. "Yes Master?" Koori asked, her voice still trembling. Zhao forced her to look into his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"I wasn't Master, I'm sorry," she apologized. Zhao smiled as he kissed her lips roughly, pulling her lips with his. "Please Master, I'm still confused on why the man was here," Koori sighed, changing the subject from him kissing her to him answering questions.

"He wanted to rescue the Avatar. And he won his little escapade," Zhao whispered as he let her chin go. Koori looked to the ground.

"Yes Master, but why did he come in here?"

Zhao thought for a moment. "Did I lock the door when I left?" he asked.

"No Master. Please answer my other question,"

"I didn't lock the door and you didn't run away?"

"I have nowhere to go."

Zhao's right eyebrow rose. He smiled and walked out of his quarters, locking his door this time.

* * *

Yes, Koori has nowhere else to go, sadly. She's been a slave since she was four so not much of her family memories are still there… 


	4. Blue Spirit

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

There was a knock on the window beside her. Koori jumped at the sight of the blue mask. She thought randomly about how he got up to the fifty story high window. He tapped at the door again while Koori walked over slowly, her brain trying to figure out whether to let him in or not. Koori opened the door with hast that even surprised herself. The man jumped into the room and landed softly on the floor.

Koori watched him lean over her and she kicked him in the gut, remembering the self-defense tactics that Master had scarcely taught her. The man leaned over in apparent pain and Koori pushed herself against the wall, a bad idea in her part.

"Why are you still here?" he asked in a grunt.

"I live here," she replied harshly. "Leave before Master comes back."

"Who's your Master?" he asked. "I thought that this was Zhao's quarters?"

"It is! Now leave before I scream," she threatened again, remembering that her threat had scared him off the last time.

"You wouldn't scream. Do you want out of here?" he asked, his voice calming. "You're the only female here that I've seen. Wait, are you…?"

"Finally figured it out huh?" Koori asked with a glance at the ground. "I've been here since I was a child. I've been with Master since I was a child. He's taught me how to defend myself, leave, now."

"You're a lot prettier than most slaves," he complimented as he started to walk toward the window.

"Why did you want the Avatar?" Koori asked, trying to answer her unanswered questions.

He stopped walking and turned his mask/face to her. "He shouldn't be captured yet," he smirked.

Koori smiled and his heart lifted at the view, even through the spotty mask. "You should've seen Master, he was furious," she giggled.

"Don't you like your Master?" he asked.

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. It depends if he's in a good mood I guess…" Koori laughed.

"And he's in a bad mood?" he asked, knowing that the answer was 'yes' but he liked to hear her voice.

"Of course. You took away the Avatar, he's not going to go lightly on that," Koori smiled, her face becoming more attractive by the second. Zuko smiled under his mask and then tore the smile from his face. "Why are you staring? Master won't let people look at me…" she muttered while she backed into the wall.

"Zhao doesn't let you do much of anything. Does he even give you food?"

"You're going to have to leave. Please don't come back," Koori mumbled.

Zuko turned on his heel and looked back. "Could you keep Zhao busy for two hours?" he asked. "I wanted to have a look around this place."

Koori thought about his question. She finished her thought and then nodded her head. "Only for two hours when he comes in here. Not for a minute longer…hopefully," she muttered.

Zuko looked at her weirdly, still not understanding what she was to Zhao other than a slave, like a chambermaid. "Okay, two hours. That's all I need. Where can I go to around this place until he comes up here?" Zuko asked, making his voice sound more like itself.

"I don't even know what's outside this room. I've been moved around a lot and I never get to catch a glimpse of what's around me," Koori whispered. "Sorry if I'm not much of a help. But I don't even really want to help you. If Master finds out that I betrayed my Nation, he'd hurt me."

Zuko looked into her amber eyes. Right away, he knew that she was Fire Nation. "What are you doing betraying your Nation anyway?" he asked, thinking about how many other people talked this badly about their own Nation.

"My Nation betrayed me," she answered as a click escaped from the depth of the main door.

Zuko shoved himself out of the room through the window. Zhao walked into the door, feeling a cold breeze flow through his quarters. "What are you doing with the window open?" he asked, his voice becoming demanding as he bolted the window shut and grabbed Koori's wrists.

"It just came open Master," Koori whispered as she thought of a plan to keep him distracted. The only way that Master would be distracted for two hours is if I…she thought.

Zhao threw her against the wall, blocking her in with his arms. Koori looked into his eyes and she made her move. She threw her face up to his and kissed him softly, thinking violently on why she was doing this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his tongue through her lips, wishing that he could've known this was the one-day out of the year she would work with him.

Koori had often been forced to abide by his will but only once or twice during the year would she give Zhao the first kiss, marking her move on him and trying to lead him. Zhao had command over her but she moved with him as he hardened against her soft spots. Koori bumped her eyes to the window that was bolted shut. She smiled as she kissed him, thinking about her rebelliousness.

Zhao pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her, tearing off his armor as she got the chance to undress herself. He pushed against her as she moved nimbly underneath him. She felt his muscles as he grasped her hair, pushing it between his fingers and smiling. He kissed down harder and she sucked on his tongue, savoring it and then grabbing his neck to keep him busy.

Koori had once admired her Master when she was a child. He had saved her life when he raided her village. She had to give something to him for saving her so she spent one or two nights of the year giving him the most pleasurable time of his life.

He pulled off her underwear and pushed his body into hers as she smiled and kissed hard on his neck. He grabbed at her ass, and she felt his fingertips caress her curves as he pushed into her. She allowed him, knowing that she was only doing this because she was interested in the man under the mask.

"So," he purred. "What got into you?"

Koori raised her head and deeply kissed him. She withdrew her mouth and smiled. "I guess that I've finally realized how amazing my Master is," she whirred.

Zhao smiled and then stuffed his body down on hers. "Your Master can become much greater you know. And he's going to take you with him," he groaned as he mounted her and leaned in.

Koori looked deeply into his eyes and found the kindness that she saw often as a child. She felt a curve in his back and slid her hand up it, making Zhao moan with pleasure. He pushed on his middle section, lowering himself into her cavity. Koori smiled again and moaned, feeling her once admiration disappear and be replaced by lust.

He bit on her lip and she grinned, feeling him place his thumb on her inner thigh. She clasped her fingers around his neck, hoping that two hours would pass. She pleased him for the full two hours plus some.

He rubbed his lips across her shoulders and she pushed her head down, kissing him lightly as he pushed his face onto hers, his chest leaned back over her body. He kissed down around her shoulder as she giggled, making her show more believable.

Koori felt his muscles, making him tense and then loosen as he placed his body onto the mattress, feeling her skin between his fingers. She pulled her hair out of her face and caught his hand. She squeezed it and he smirked. "Master," Koori smiled. "Could you teach me some more defense moves?" she asked.

Zhao looked at her and nodded his head quickly. "Is there somebody that's coming in here?" he asked slyly.

"No, but," Koori sighed. "The guy just kind of…frightened me a little," she lied.

Zhao studied her face and smiled. "Fine, I'll teach you some defense poses, if you keep this escapade up," he bargained.

Koori looked into his eyes and smiled. "Deal," she said. Zhao smiled and pressed his head to the pillow beneath his head. "Master?" she asked slowly as he opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked back.

"What do you plan on naming the man in the mask?"

Zhao thought for a while. "The Blue Spirit."

Koori smiled at the name and nuzzled her head into Zhao's chest. He stroked her hair lovingly and she fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope that you like this chapter even though Zhao seems kind of nice! I promise you that I will explain how she ended up in his care!**


	5. The Deal

**Disclaimer: Didn't I do this already?!?**

* * *

Koori woke up early the next morning to Zhoa's movements through the mattress. She looked calmly at his face and smiled. She moved her body out of the sheets and moved in the dark, her body silently walking to the bathroom door with her kimono wedged in her hands. 

She closed the door with a last look at her Master and grinned as she threw on her kimono. She tied the strings and combed her hair with her fingers, getting out all of the knots. She looked at herself in the mirror and opened the door. She stared at the lump in the bed and then walked out quietly, feeling the cold floor at her feet. She looked down at her ankles and then looked around the room, her internal clock telling her that it was time for Master to wake up.

She walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Zhao's arm. "Master, it's time for you to rise and shine," she smiled, hoping that a smile would put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Zhao looked deeply at her face and grinned. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed. "And what says I have to get up?" he asked sweetly, his sideburns brushing against her white skin.

"My instincts," she giggled, happy that he wasn't angry already in the morning. He pulled her waist down to his and held her on his chest. She wrapped her arms across his chest and they stared into each other's eyes. Koori placed her chin on her arms and smiled to her Master. Zhao smirked.

"When do you want the lesson?" he asked abruptly.

Koori looked at him and closed her eyes. "Whenever you want to teach them to me…" she whispered.

Zhao moved his hands up to her face and pressed his fingers gently on her cheek. "More nights like last night could get you anything you want from me…why'd you do it?" he asked.

Koori raised her right eyebrow. "As I said before, my Master is the best. Admiral Zhao the great," she wooed.

Zhao smiled and stuffed her to the mattress, his body overlapping hers. She smiled, her heart pacing faster and faster as he stared. "I like what you just said, say it again," he commanded.

Koori smiled. "Admiral Zhao the great," she giggled.

"And hearing it from your mouth has its advantages," he smirked as he lowered his body to kiss her. He kissed deeply, his tongue wrapping around hers and then returning back to its rightful place. He pulled himself from his bed and pulled on his base clothes while she went to the closet and pulled out his armor. She placed it on him at a regular pace, not to seem too eager to learn her defense lesson from him. "I'll be back in a while," he muttered as she finished off tying the last string.

Koori nodded her head and Zhao walked quickly out of his room. Koori made his bed, glimpsing at the window occasionally to see if the Blue Spirit was there. There was a tap at the steel and Koori grinned, thinking about what would happen if her Master were still in the room. She opened the window and stared at nothing other than the sun lighting her face. She started to close the window when a hand grabbed at the base of it.

"Thanks for the distraction. I learned a lot. What did you do to distract him?" he asked, muffling his voice again.

Koori looked to the ground and muttered her lie. "I just talked to him, he listened and he decided to call you the Blue Spirit. How do you like the name?" she asked.

"It's fine," he replied. "He talked?"

Koori's eyes became sharp like snakes. She glared at him with her new icy glare and Zuko took a step into the room. "Master does talk to me a lot. He was defiantly mad about you. He's coming back in a minute and I need you to leave. Please don't…" she trailed off.

"I might come back if I need anything else," Zuko frowned. "I'll tap at the window and if you don't answer, then Zhao's either in or you're gone."

"But what if Master opens the window and looks out?" she asked, feeling the sense of curiosity rising.

"Then I'll be above the window, maybe below, whichever is closer," he smirked as he crawled out of the window. Koori shut the window immediately and turned to face the opening door.

"Master," she sighed as his face entered his quarters. He grinned as he walked to her and grabbed her waist. Koori's eyes glanced at the man in the mask at the glassy window as Zhao pulled her hair. He pulled her out of the room and down the hallway, making her wince and grimace as he pulled. She clasped the base of her hair and he shoved her into another room. He threw a pile of clothes to her and she caught them.

"Put these on and I'll be back in a minute," he grunted.

Koori nodded her head and he shut the door, locking it. Koori tore off her kimono and placed on the tight training uniform. She stared at the top, being a tube top that only barely covered her breasts. She pulled on the pants, falling to the floor while struggling with the last leg. She finished her pants and tied a small cloth belt. She tucked the cloth into her pants and Zhao opened the door, dressed in typically the same only he didn't have any shirt on at all.

He smiled at her half nude appearance. He walked behind her and pulled her hair back. He tied a red ribbon in her hair and smiled as he glanced at her cleavage. He let her go and she whirled around.

"Are you going to teach me now Master?" she asked kindly, hoping that she wasn't going to rush him.

"Fine. I'll teach you. Get into your firebending pose," he ordered demandingly. Koori stepped into her pose. He stepped into his and showed her what it was supposed to look like. "Follow me as I move," he demanded. Koori nodded her head and he started to move his legs. She followed him, manipulating his every step and bend. He stopped and he stared at her. "Do it again without my help."

"Yes Master," Koori stated boldly as she repeated the move memorized in her head.

Zhao looked at her body moving, his heart skipping beats. He knew that it wasn't love, it was lust. He had raised her and he felt partly like a father to her (minus the fact of the intercourse…ew…). He knew that she admired him, another reason why he slept with her every night. She finished the move and he slapped himself out of his trance.

"That was good, try another time," he struggled to choke out. Koori nodded her head, a small chunk of hair falling out of the bun he made. He gawked at her and then she finished again. He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her with him as he did the moves to show her how to do them properly. "Your hand goes into the air and then the move is completed successfully," he smiled as he felt her curved through the movements.

Koori knew that he was feeling her up. She didn't argue because she wanted to learn the moves and if he had to touch her, then she'd let him. He placed his hands on her arms and moved them while she followed. She preformed the moves perfectly while he was behind her, groping at her skin and ligaments. He let her go and watched her perform, thinking sickly as she moved.

They finished two hours later, Koori's mind bursting with new stances and poses for defending herself against the Blue Spirit. Zhao smiled as he threw her kimono over her and dragged her out of the room. He led her into his quarters and smiled as the sun went down. Koori pulled the top of the kimono away from her head and stared out the glassy window. Zhao stood there, watching the sun go down until his brain kicked into gear.

"Time for your end of the deal," he smiled as he closed the steel frame to the window, locking a steel piece over it. Koori watched him lock the door to his room and turn around.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter…I know that Zhao dies but I don't know if Koori should live of not…give me what you think.**


	6. Soldier In The Room

I hope that you like this chapter! It took me forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...

* * *

Koori woke up in the morning. She looked for her Master in his sheets and he was gone. She pulled her tired body out of the sheets and walked over to the side of the room, grabbing her kimono from the floor with the training clothes sprawled next to it. She pulled them to cover her body and she walked into the bathroom, lighting the candles with her firebending. 

She placed her kimono on and folded the training outfit neatly, making sure that it wouldn't crease in the wrong spots. She walked out of the bathroom, pulling the knots out of her hair and then tying her hair back with the red ribbon. She started to clean Zhao's quarters again. Knowing that it was Sunday, she pulled out two incense sticks and lit them and extinguished them quickly to bring out a good smell on a worship day to Agni.

She cleaned off his once again, dirty desk and placed his dirty clothes in a hamper for Leo to take when he came around for the cabin sweep. The door opened up and she swirled around on her heel. Leo was staring at her through the door.

"Admiral Zhao ordered us to give you some grub," he sighed. "I'll empty the hamper and then grab the bowl when I get back."

Koori took the bowl of rice from him eagerly and started to eat as he left the room. She savored the absent flavor of the rice and slowly chewed, thinking of the next time when she would get a meal. She finished the bowl and placed it delicately on the table. She walked from the table and started to dust off the bookshelves. The door opened behind her again and she didn't pay attention to it, thinking that it was just Leo coming back to get the bowl.

Somebody grabbed her mouth and threw her to the ground. She knew that it wasn't her Master's hands, knowing the feeling of his hands by memory. He started to peel off the top of her shirt. She kicked the man away and he grabbed for her moving legs. He didn't catch them and she kicked him in the shin, making his body groan with immense pain. She pushed her legs toward the door, turning back to see who exactly she hit.

"Who are you?" she asked hastily upon seeing the normal firebending soldier mask.

He groaned and turned over. Koori ran out of the open door, hoping that she would bump into Leo or Zhao. Leo walked up slowly as Koori ran faster. She stopped at him and thought about whether to talk or not. "Miss Koori? What are you doing out of Admiral Zhao's quarters?" he asked quickly, hiding her face from the opposite hallway.

"Mr. Leo," she chocked out. "There is a soldier in Master's quarters and he attacked me," she huffed.

Leo took her arm and led her to the room. He looked in and there was a helmet on the floor. "I believe you," he sighed as he picked up the helmet and inspected it.

Zhao walked into his room, grasping the open door and then slamming it shut. Leo jumped from his kneeling position over the floor as Zhao glanced from Koori to Leo. "What are you still doing here and why is there a firebendering soldier's helmet here?" he asked sternly.

"Koori was fighting a soldier. He must've gotten away," Leo sighed; disappointed that Zhao couldn't kill the man that attacked the girl.

"Is this true?" Zhao asked Koori.

Koori nodded her head up and down and looked to the mask, wondering what happened to the soldier. "Do you want to find out who did this or can I?" Leo asked.

"Go ahead and start," Zhao sighed as he glanced at Koori. Leo nodded his head and walked out of the room, closing the door softly as he left. Zhao grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. "Tell me everything," he commanded.

Koori blinked and then started. "Mr. Leo came into the room to give me some rice and then I finished it. I started to clean up your quarters and the door opened. I thought that it was Leo grabbing the bowl and then the soldier grabbed my mouth and shoved me to the ground. He started to grab at the top of my kimono and then I kicked him away twice. I ran out of the room and into Leo. I told him," she sighed angry that she had talked to Leo after thirteen years of knowing him and not saying a word. "Master, Leo came into the room and checked it out. Nobody was here except for the mask."

Zhao grabbed at the top of her kimono and eyed the burns. She glanced at them and pressed her fingers to the burns, healing them as Zhao walked away. "I believe you. You've never lied to me," he sighed as he turned to face her. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes Master," Koori nodded.

Zhao placed his hand on her shoulder and she grabbed at his fingers, hoping that he would find the man who had tried to rape her in her Master's room. "Did he say anything?" he asked.

"No Master," she replied. He took his hand away from her shoulder and she felt him slap her across the face. She held the red cheek with her hand and stared at him, stunned.

"Why did you even let him touch you?" he barked out.

"I didn't think that it was anybody I was supposed to be worried about. I thought that it was Leo grabbing the bowl Master. Honestly I did," she stuttered as Zhao made his fingers caress her red, bruised cheek.

"You know that I hate to harm your skin, especially on your beautiful face," he sighed as his fingertip edged away from her bruised face. He turned around and walked to the door. He turned sharply and walked to the closet. He grabbed out a crimson kimono and gave it to her. "Put this on, I'm taking you with me," Zhao said.

Koori grabbed the kimono and walked to the bathroom. She threw on the kimono hastily and looked at herself in the mirror.

Long sleeves covered her hands. The long dress went past her ankles, blocking her feet from view. Her shoulders were completely covered with the red fabric. Zhao knocked on the door and she opened it to be greeted with him pulling her hair again, pulling it back and tying it into a tight bun for her. He stuffed two hair chopsticks in her hair as she winced feeling the needles graze her flesh. He turned her around forcefully and looked at her.

"Do I look good Master?" Koori asked sweetly, her face graced with a soft smile.

"You look…" Zhao couldn't finish his statement because he was overcome with her beauty. He turned to his closet and opened it. He searched the top shelf and found what he was looking for. "Put these on," he sighed as he handed her a pair of zori (reed sandals). Koori took the sandals and placed them delicately on her feet. Zhao looked at her again and smiled. "Perfect," he muttered.

"Thank you Master," Koori smiled politely.

"Don't say anything at all when we get there. The Prince wants another interview with me," he grumbled. "Damn Prince who thinks that he can get anything that he wants."

Zhao dragged her down the hallway and she followed, keeping her pace behind him slightly. He opened the door and walked into the fire lit room. She followed behind him. "Ah," a booming voice laughed. "You brought company."

Koori stared at the man who wore a male armored kimono. Zhao frowned at him. "General Iroh, this is Koori," he grumbled.

"I didn't ask for an interview so you could display your servants Zhao," a teenagers voice blandly stated. "Why is she here anyway?"

"A soldier 'attacked' her this morning and I didn't feel that it was safe for her to stay on her own," Zhao explained. "Why did you demand this interview?"

"You don't mean?" Iroh asked.

Koori glared at him coldly and Zuko remembered that glare. Iroh returned the glare with a soft smile. "She defended herself rather well though," Zhao smiled.

"Prince Zuko, what did you want to tell Admiral Zhao?" Iroh asked as he stared at Koori.

"What leads do you have on the Avatar?" he demanded to know.

Zhao started to laugh coldly. "Like I'd tell you! That information is between me and the Fire Lord!" he boomed.

Koori cringed at his laughter. She remembered that laughter during the first time that she had ever met him.

* * *

The next chapter is all about the first time that Koori ever met Zhao. It might be short because there's not much to it… 


	7. Memories Of The Past

I hope that you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

* * *

_Falling asleep at four was easy; it was waking up that was hard for her. She would do the same chores everyday, even at the young age of four. She was disciplined by her father if she didn't do things right. Her mother disciplined her if she wasn't polite about it._

_Screams echoed in the forest around her village. Just thinking that the drunks were out of the bars, she opened her eyes sleepily, peering out of her bedroom door._

_She opened her door slowly, careful to not disturb her parents. She looked out and then something caught her nose. It was the smell of burning flesh and decay. She opened the door the full way, rushing to her parents' bedroom in a hurry, tripping over her own feet in the process._

_She rushed into their room and stared in horror at the image. Blood was lining the walls, the floor, and the furniture. She looked to the ground and found feet standing. Her pupils followed the feet up to the legs and she stared into two firebending masks. She moved back into the hallway but the one firebender grabbed her arms and shoved her to the floor. The other blocked her mouth with his hand as the one who grabbed her started to slash apart her garments. _

_She screamed and there were more feet coming toward her. She started to cry violently as the other feet kicked the soldiers off of her. She pushed her body weakly off of the ground and ran toward the door. She got halfway there before the man who kicked the soldier off of her grabbed her arm. "This wasn't apart of the job you idiots!" he shouted at the cringing soldiers. "Raping a girl is a penalty to death!" he smiled as he whipped out his hand and burned their necks off with a fire whip._

_The heads of the soldiers fell to the ground and their bodies followed. Koori shut her eyes and tears streamed out of them as she pulled her shirt above her shoulders. The man tightened his grip on her arms and yanked her to face him._

_She looked up into his cold eyes and he laughed. "P-please l-let m-me g-go…" Koori whispered._

_The man laughed louder. She faced him and stared at his face. Black sideburns stuck out to her and his jet-black hair pulled back into a tight bun, a sign of honor to the Fire Nation. "I just saved your life and you want to get away," he smiled. "It's the first good deed that I think I've ever done."_

_She continued to stare at him until a move at the sheets of her parents' bed made her scream. "Please," her dieing mother begged. "Save her."_

_Koori started to cry, her tears streaming down her face as the man ripped the sheet from the bed to reveal a tangled mess of her parents. Their ligaments were ripped apart by a knife that lay on the floor. The man placed the sheet over the bodies as he pulled the girl out of the room._

_She struggled to get away, her heart screaming with tears and violent rage upon the men who tried to rape her and who killed her parents. "Stop struggling before I give you to my soldiers," he threatened._

_Koori immediately stopped struggling against him as he dragged her out of her home. She turned her head as they walked off, getting one last look at her home before boarding the ship that the man dragging her operated. Koori rubbed her eyes with her free hand and looked up to the man. He wasn't looking at her; instead his eyes were facing straight ahead, leering at his ship._

_He threw her on board, not caring if he hurt her. She collapsed to the floor; both of her hands now free to wipe away the remaining tears. "W-what a-are y-you g-going to d-do to m-me?" she asked._

_His gaze turned to her finally and his eyes softened. "Follow me girl," he ordered._

_Koori looked at him and nodded her head. She couldn't think right now, nothing came into her head as her feet moved. She followed the man, sniffling. He turned to look at her again and she stopped walking. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers._

_Her eyes were shinning. Her irises were amber as she stared at him. Her face was red from the tears that had traveled down her cheeks. She was wearing a child's kimono that had burn marks through it where the soldiers had grabbed her. Her skin was healing itself and he grabbed at her arms again. He stared at the healing marks at the nape of her neck. A smile flashed across his face and she winced as he touched her where one of the burns used to be._

_"How are you healing?" he asked demanding the answer from her._

_"I'm a firebender. I heal burns," she stuttered._

_The man began to drag her toward a door and he opened it, throwing her in again. She fell on the floor, her arms out in front of her body to lessen the fall. He circled her as she stood._

_"You are to call me Master now since I saved you. You are now my personal servant and if you defy me, you will be severely punished. If you are good, sometimes I might reward you. If I talk to you, you answer proudly. No crying at all. You will sleep in my quarters on a cot until you become of age to please me. I will give you some clothes to rid you of that memory of the soldiers," he smirked. "When I become sick or ill, you will be by my side, healing me. When my life becomes on the line, you will sacrifice yourself for your superior. If I ever get burned, you will use your healing technique to help me. Do you understand girl?" he asked harshly._

_"Yes Master," she said._

_He looked at her as he handed her some crimson clothes. "What's your name?" he asked._

_She looked up at him and blinked her eyes. "Koori," she answered._

_"You can keep your name. Giving you another name now seems pointless," he sighed as he walked out of the room, locking it._

_Koori looked down at the clothes he handed to her. She started to peel off her old clothes and pull on the new ones. She looked down at herself and straightened out the creases, hoping that her newfound 'Master' wouldn't try to harm her. She folded her old clothes and placed them on the ground beside her as she sat. She hugged her knees, trying to banish the memory of what was in her parents' bed._

_The image of their mangled bodies, her mother's plea to the man whom she now had to call Master. She cringed at the memory and heard the lock click back open. Her Master walked into the room and glanced at her hugging her knees with her head buried in them. His eyes softened, thinking about what she had gone through and then he pushed the thought out of his head, glaring at the girl whom he had just shown compassion for._

_He walked over to her, his steel tipped shoes clanging against the metal of the floor. He grabbed at her shoulder and her head popped up, her eyes wide and frightened. He nudged her shoulder and she stood, understanding the meaning. "Follow me," he ordered._

_She nodded her head and followed him like a lost puppy. He opened another door and nodded his head for her to walk in. She did so and he followed. "Where am I?" she asked._

_"My quarters. This is where you will be sleeping, eating and doing all of the things that I can think of," he smiled as he walked past her and sat down on a red couch. "Amuse me, tell me about yourself," he ordered as nice as he could without slapping himself._

_Koori looked to the floor and then to him. "You know about as much about myself as I do," she stuttered. "You know my name, what happened to my parents, and what just happened to me."_

_The man glared at her. "Try again!" he shouted as he slapped her across the face with a force that made her fall to her side._

_"Sorry Master," she choked out. "I'm four. I'm a firebender with a very special gift of healing."_

_"Anything else?" he asked smugly, rubbing his hand._

_"No Master," she cringed. "Can you tell me about yourself?"_

_He looked at her and nodded. "I've just become a Captain to the Fire Nation Navy. My first mission was to eliminate your village. It was successful except one survivor," he laughed. "I've killed many people in my lifetime and I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you disrespected me, you understand?"_

_"Of course Master," she replied weakly._

Koori snapped out of her memory when Zhao walked past her. She turned to follow him and stepped lightly on her feet, making no sound as she walked. She felt a burning sensation travel to her heart and she closed her eyes as she followed her Master whom she had served thirteen years. She blinked her eyes open and walked into the room, her mind cleared of her memory.

* * *

I hope that you liked it…it took a while to figure out what he would do to her and how her parents would die. 


	8. Dreams Of The Unwanted

**My grandmother was just diagnosed with lung cancer. It's a rare form and I'm having trouble writing right now. Sorry if you think that this chapter is creul, but I just couldn't write anything other than something cruel to the world.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

Koori woke up in the middle of the night breathing heavily as Zhao opened his eyes, feeling her stomach tense. "What's wrong?" he asked kindly, almost falling asleep again. 

"Nothing Master. I'm sorry for waking you," she apologized as she pressed her lips softly against his own to make him fall asleep peacefully.

"Koori? What time is it?" he asked groggily, not falling asleep from her kiss.

"I'd say about four in the morning Master," Koori whispered as he pulled her across the sheets and hugged her warm body.

Zhao yawned and wrapped his muscular arm around her stomach, gripping the side of it protectively. "That foolish Prince kept looking at you. Him and his Uncle are not to be trusted by the Fire Nation do you understand?" Zhao asked.

"Of course Master. I wasn't ever planning on talking to them," Koori smiled as Zhao shut his eyes and fell asleep again, his breath falling on her shoulder.

Koori turned her head and stared at the ceiling, her mind thinking of the dream that had startled her into waking up.

_It was her thirteenth birthday. She had been in an extremely good mood as she finished her cleaning and polishing. Master had been nice to her that day even though he didn't know or care that it was her birthday. The door opened from behind her and her Master walked in, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her with him._

_"Master, what are you…?" she asked hastily as he threw her to the bed and grabbed at her shirt._

_"You're curves have settled in and I have waited long enough for this. Stop struggling," he ordered as he ripped apart her shirt, kissing her mouth while parting her lips. He sucked on her tongue, messing around with her 'curves' as she attempted to push him away, horrified that she would lose something so delicate to her._

_"Please Master," she begged. "Stop."_

_"You should be thanking me. You should willingly be giving yourself to me after I saved your life and kept you in my care for nine years," Master mused as he pulled off the bottom half of her kimono. He tore off his own clothes, pushing himself into his sheets as he lunged into her._

_She moaned at the new experience, her body tightening as he deepened himself. Master had never done this to her, ever during the time she spent with him. He grinned as he parted her lips again with his tongue, demanding for an entrance. She took his tongue into her mouth and he swirled it around, tossing her tongue in various directions while she moaned in pain. He grunted in pleasure as she stopped her struggling and worked with him._

_He mounted her again as she clung to the back of his neck, clasping her fingers together tightly. His hands touched her thighs, moving them up to her chest teasingly._

_She unclasped her hands and seized her breasts. She tried to block them from his hands but he shoved her hands away, grasping at her oversized curves. He laughed coldly as she shivered at his touch. He smiled as he pressed a passionate kiss on her lips, sucking on her skin. He moved his lips down, kissing the nape of her neck and then working to her breasts. His bushy graying sideburns brushed against the valley as she moaned._

_He moved his lips up to her own again and bit down on them, making the lip burst open with a small trail of blood following. Master sucked on her blood, savoring it as he had done with her saliva._

Koori opened her eyes again and felt a wave of heat fill her body. Zhao was nuzzled in her shoulder, using her soft skin as a pillow. Koori wasn't able to move; fearful that she would wake him up and that he would be in a grumpy mood.

She stared at the wall and thought about the Blue Spirit, Prince Zuko, and General Iroh. The old General had been nice even though he eyed me just as hungrily as Master does, she thought as she closed her eyes, falling into another sleep.

_Fourteen. She couldn't believe that she was fourteen. Master had been forcing her to his bed every night after her thirteenth birthday for a full year. She knew that he had been out drinking tonight because it was very late and he wasn't back yet. He was still a Captain and very angry that the Fire Lord hadn't 'updated' him to a Commander yet._

_She heard him talk about the Fire Lord both nicely and crudely. He would say snide remarks that he would make a better Fire Lord and that he (the Fire Lord) was too nice about his stupid son, the heir Prince Zuko. Sometimes he would say things about the Fire Lord that made Koori's heart drop to the bottommost pit that it could reach. "I wonder if the Fire Lord would ever take you away from me?" Koori felt well (meaning that she was taken care of…better than normal) with Master even though she was forced to now be his 'concubine' against her will._

_Koori exiled her thoughts as the door opened slowly. She turned around as a hand grasped her hair and dragged her to the bathroom. She grabbed at the base of her hair, trying to get rid of some of the pressure until Master turned her around and stared blankly into her eyes._

_He breathed heavily on her; the smell of hard liquor filled her nostrils, almost intoxicating herself from the smell of it, let alone the consumption! Master knew how to control his liquor but this was even too much for him to handle._

_His eyes were steely and not the normal color of a firebender as he looked at her. She tried to wriggle out of his aroused manhood area but he pressed it tighter to her middle, making her uncomfortable. He faced the mirror and an evil smile crossed his lips._

_"Master, please let me go!" she begged almost breaking into tears by the way he was holding her._

_"You arouse me more if you struggle my pretty little concubine," he sniggered._

_He pulled her to the mirror and placed her in front of it, standing behind her as she tried to move away. "Let me go," she demanded, knowing that he wouldn't remember this the next day._

_"Even drunk I overpower you," he laughed as his breath crossed her nostrils again. "Look at yourself with me," he ordered. She looked from his eyes to the mirror, looking softly at the reflection. "You travel the ranks that I travel with me," he hiccupped from the liquor. "You look so well at my side." He nibbled at her ear and let go as she tried to move her head away. He slapped her face, making a deep crimson mark shaped of his hand. A lone tear traveled down the side of her cheek and he smiled._

_"Please let me go Master?" she asked while she sniffled._

_He pushed the hair that had fluttered to the front of her away to her back. He played with the piece of string that led him to a full view of her breasts as she struggled to get away again. His firmed manhood was now on her backside, making her even more uncomfortable than when it was on her front. He kissed her neck, pausing to look at the image in the mirror. He grinned. "You should be enjoying this," he laughed. "You are my property. You should be overjoyed that I chose you to be mine."_

_"Please Master, you're drunk. You won't remember this at all in the morning but I will, please don't," she begged._

_Master frowned into the mirror as he yanked at the string. She covered her exposing breasts with her arms. He was smiling now as he yanked her arms away, making her breasts become fully exposed for him to view in both the mirror and by just looking down. "You shouldn't be afraid of something that makes you so beautiful," he cooed while he placed his hand over one of the breasts, grabbing it firmly. "You should know why your beauty makes me nervous about leaving you alone in this room. Men haven't seen a woman on this ship in a while from port to port. I become nervous when I give somebody a key to this room," he sighed as he let go of her hands. She pushed her hands to grab at her shirt and pull it around to cover her breasts. He threw her around to face him. Her arms were now against his chest, still covering her breasts. He thrust her against the mirror and kissed down her neck. "Why do you always beg me to stop?" he asked curiously._

_Koori thought about even answering him. "My innocents was supposed to be taken away by a man of my own choosing. I'm a slave to you, not a lover," she answered firmly._

_He slapped her face, making a deeper red welt. "You have no opinion in who gets to take away your innocents. You are a piece of my property, I can sell you, trade you, or even kill you and nobody will care. Trust me, I can sell you with a snap of my fingers and you will be taken to a whore house and sold every night to a different man. They wouldn't give you anything; barely table scraps if you're lucky. They'll pump you dry for all that you're worth. I'm just going easy on you for what I can really do to you," he smiled as he placed his hand on her backside, rubbing it up to the small of her back roughly, sending his manhood into her middle again. His eyes shut themselves and opened quickly. "You've stopped struggling," he whispered._

_"I don't want to be sold," she chocked out, unable to keep her tears from dispersing from her eyes._

_He looked at her tears with his cold drunken eyes. "It doesn't matter what you want," he cooed while he stroked her hair and smelled the shampoo that she used from the last time she bathed. "It only matters what I want. I don't think that I'm going to sell you because you arouse me so much," he groaned as he shoved his middle deeper to hers. She yelped, feeling the pain of his armor against her delicate area. He smiled and kissed her lips roughly, pulling her tongue into his mouth. He grasped at her cheek and cupped it, feeling the soft delicate skin in between his fingers._

_He pushed himself from the wall, dragging her with him away from the bathroom and toward the bed._

_"Please…" she asked, not wanting to complete her sentence for fear that she would be sold from her impudence._

_"Please what?" he asked, dipping down to her breasts and kissing lightly._

_"Please Master, not tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night if you don't do this while you're drunk. You're rough when you're drunk," she practically sobbed._

_"Well, tonight I shall be much rougher to suit your needs then…" he smiled. He thrust his armored body right on top of her, crawling into her skin almost. He ripped apart his armored chest, revealing his muscles as he tore off the last remnant of her shirt._

Again, Koori woke up this time, but not from her dream. Master was walking out of his quarters, swearing quietly while trying not to wake his concubine up. "Master," she started. "Why are you up so early? It's only…six."

Zhao looked at her and grinned. "It's Monday. I'll be in early tonight," he smiled. Koori nodded her head and he shut the door, locking it.

* * *

**I hope that you didn't mind the flashbacks…I just had to make Zhao seem mean and cruel, especially when he's drunk!**

**R and R!**


	9. Pajamas

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**R&R...**

* * *

Koori finished her chores just as Master walked into his quarters, his steel boots clanging against the metal of the ship. She was in her traditional kimono, not the one that she wore when she met Prince Zuko and his uncle, General Iroh. It was the tight kimono that could easily be taken off with a quick pull of some strings. She turned with a dust cloth in had as Master smiled at her. 

She smiled back, not showing her teeth but closing her eyes tightly and making her face light up. Zhao shoved her against the bookshelf and kissed her roughly. He pulled his lips away and grinned at her now. "Pull on the kimono that I gave you yesterday because we're going to go out for a while," he smirked as he pulled his body away and inspected her.

He moved to the other side of the room as she rushed to the closet and pulled the delicately folded kimono out of its hiding spot. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door, not being able to lock it because she didn't have a key. She pulled her kimono over her head and pulled on the other new kimono. She tied the obi and smirked at herself in the mirror. She looked really attractive in her reflection even though she hated to admit it.

Zhao walked into the bathroom without a warning as she finished pulling on her reed sandals. Zhao grabbed her hair and pulled a brush through it hastily. He tied a red ribbon in her hair and pushed two hair chopsticks through the bun he made. She winced but got used to the feeling as he turned her around and inspected her again. He tightened her obi and smirked.

"Put this on and you can come with me," he sighed as he threw her a cloak. She looked at it weirdly and then pulled it over her head, careful not to mess up her hair or ruffle her clothes. He grabbed her covered hand and let it go as he reached the door. He walked through and she followed. They walked down the hallway, her feet moving carefully in order to keep three paces behind him at all times (it's a slave thing…don't ask…).

He walked out of the hallway and into the dark of the night. He lit up his hand with a flame so they could see where they were going. She followed closer to him now because she could barely see where she was going. She felt the warmth of the flame tingle her skin while Master walked further into the night.

They came to a large ship, larger than any ship that she had ever seen or ever been on. Master turned to look at her and then he grinned. "Where are we?" Koori asked suddenly, forgetting her place of not talking unless she was in his quarters.

Zhao didn't care about her talking without permission while she wasn't in his room. "We're going to the North Pole as soon as I can group a crew together," he smirked as he walked on board. "Follow me," he ordered.

She did as she was told, keeping her body now even closer to him as they walked past crewmembers that were loading various objects into the ship. He pulled a hood over her head as they walked while the soldiers stopped and looked at her while doing their duties. Koori blushed in the darkness of the shadows as they started to work again after an angry glare from her Master.

Zhao walked down the hallway, knowing where his room would be. Koori followed. He pulled out a silver key and stuffed it into the door. The lock clicked open and he walked inside. Koori was still at his heels, following him as he lit the candles. "When are we leaving?" she asked while she shut the door at his nod.

"In a week or two for the North Pole itself. But in this ship, we're leaving in the morning," Zhao sighed.

"Why are we here a day early?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You are staying here for the night. I have business to attend to in the fortress and I won't have time to haul you around in the morning. Sleep here, clean the room, and do your chores in the morning. I'll be here to check on you at sunset. I'll bring a meal with me," he smiled while he walked out of the room, locking the door.

Koori stared at his room. It was bigger than the room that she had just come from. She opened various doors and gawked at what was in them. A giant bathroom was behind one, a walk-in closet behind another, and an exquisite bedroom behind the next. She looked at where she was standing now. It was a living room and a dining room in case Master wanted to eat his meal alone (or more or less…with her).

She opened the door again to the bedroom and sighed at the giant king sized bed.

This must be what Master gets since he was promoted, Koori thought to herself while she walked to the bed and sat on the blood red sheets. Koori felt her body get warmer as she looked down at herself. I still have this cloak on, she sighed to herself. She tore off the cloak without disrupting her hair. She walked slowly out of the room and toward the closet. She walked inside and glanced at Master's new uniforms and armor.

She placed the cloak on the shelf and glanced at the outfits beside his. She looked at them and joy crossed her eyes. An elegant pair of pajamas (for her that didn't look like…they would only cover one piece of her body) hung on a hanger beside the last armor-plated suit. She took the pajamas off the hanger and held them up to her body, noticing that they fit her perfectly.

"I figured that you'd like them," Leo's voice croaked from the doorway. Koori bolted her body around to face him and she smiled. She nodded her head and his eyes hardened. "You can speak to me, the Admiral isn't near here anymore. He's walking back to the fortress. I'm just here to keep an eye on the crew," he smiled as he stepped closer into the room.

"Please get out. Master wouldn't want you here at all," Koori stuttered as she tried to look past Leo.

Leo stopped walking when she tensed. "Sorry if I intruded something. I just wanted to know if you liked the outfits that I ordered," he sighed while he rubbed his head.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I appreciate it very much. Now please leave."

Leo nodded his head and walked out of the bedroom. He walked out into the hallway and locked the door, just as the Admiral had always wanted him to.

Koori smiled to the pajamas, taking in the scent of clean, new clothes. Leo had told her once that he had a daughter her age when she was little but he never talked about her when she turned thirteen. She guessed that he didn't mention her again because then she would realize that being a concubine to a Master wasn't normal for a teenage girl.

Koori held the pajamas in her arms. She smiled to herself again and tiptoed to the bathroom. She closed the door and peeled the delicate kimono from her skin. She pushed the pajamas over her milky white skin and stared at herself in the mirror. She giggled, her laughter coming out of her mouth. She stopped quickly, rarely hearing that sound escape from her vocal cords.

Her mind felt overjoyed and confused at the same time. Why did Leo order this for me? Is he sorry for me? Or…maybe he's just nice. He could be trying to come onto me though! she thought wildly.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time and then sighed. Her curves and beauty had always gotten her into trouble even when she didn't ask for it. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, kimono in hand folded neatly to make perfect creases.

She looked out of the window in the living room and smiled at the moon. She had always liked the moon and she never knew why. Maybe it was because all firebenders were weaker at night. She never really thought about Master burning her at night while there was no sun before. She smirked out the window and opened it, feeling a salty breeze enclose her face. She peeked out the window and looked down to the soldiers working below.

Another soft breeze consumed her thoughts while she smirked at the men. She closed her eyes and disappeared from the window. She opened the closet door back up and placed her clothes into it.

"Nice pajamas," a voice complimented.

Koori threw her body around and kicked the man in the stomach. He bent over in pain and she realized who it was. "Sorry Blue Spirit," she apologized. "I should've remembered your voice. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay…I think," he grunted while he straightened his back.

"Why are you here? How did you even get up here?" Koori asked as she looked out of the open window and looked down.

"Don't look out there!" Blue Spirit shouted as he pulled her away from the window. "I climbed up and then went in here through the window."

"And you're here…why?" Koori asked while she folded her arms. The Blue Spirit looked at her through his mask and sighed.

* * *

**I don't want Zuko to show her his face yet. I won't allow the Blue Spirit to become unmasked until they reach the North Pole! So don't ask me!**


	10. You're A Firebender

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

"I was wondering what Zhao was doing with a ship," he admitted slowly, knowing that she wouldn't rat out on him.

"Master has a ship because he wants to battle the North Pole," Koori said. "He's trying to put together a crew and whatnot."

"He wants to battle the North Pole? The Water Tribe?!" Blue Spirit asked firmly.

"Yes. What did you expect? He was just promoted. He has all of this new power and he wants to use it," Koori whispered while she walked to the couch and sat down, pulling her legs up to her chest. The Blue Spirit watched her carefully.

"You kick kind of hard," he mumbled as he rubbed his chest.

Koori beamed at him. "Thanks."

"Where did you learn to kick like that?"

"Master. He was teaching me a few defense moves before something happened," she leaned off.

"What happened?" he asked as he stood and stared at her, already knowing what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's personal," she muttered as she turned her head to the wall. She pushed herself off of the sofa and over to the candle. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to know about the ship. Why are you here?"

"I'm Master's slave. I have to be everywhere with him," Koori sighed.

"Oh," he answered back.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"I figured that it was safe up here since Zhao went to the fortress again," he smirked through the mask.

"He won't be back until tomorrow night," Koori sighed.

"When is this thing leaving?"

"The morning."

"Then why are you here right now?"

"Master said that he'd be to busy to remember me in the morning so he just brought me here tonight."

"And he won't be back until tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Koori muttered.

"He's not feeding you?"

"About every three days."

Blue Spirit stood there, staring at her back. She turned to him with a flame in her hand. "And you're a firebender?" he asked while he backed away.

"Yeah. More like a healer though. I have this gift of healing burns and scars from fire," Koori smirked. "He hasn't gotten burned yet though, mostly his soldiers."

"You can heal burns?" he asked.

"I think that it's time you left," Koori muttered as she held the flame toward him.

"Fine. I'll be back to check up on you. Maybe if I'm around," he smirked.

Koori watched him jump out of the window and disappear in the night. She placed the flame in her palm and played with it, smiling as it jumped from hand to hand. She placed it back into the candle and she walked back to the bedroom, tired and exhausted.

She thought for a moment and then walked to the window. She looked out and frowned when nothing was there. She closed the window, locking it tightly. She paced herself to walk to the bed and she sat down. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, her head in her arms.

* * *

She opened her eyes early in the morning to a moan from the ship. And they're off, she shouted in her head. She rubbed her head and smirked to the black ceiling. She stared and then moved her feet out of the bed slowly, careful not to twist anything the wrong way. She pulled her body out and smiled to nothing. She made the bed and looked at herself in the mirror at the closet. Her sleeves were three quarter length and her pants went down to her ankles. She felt the cotton against her pale skin and sighed. She looked in the closet and found another kimono that didn't look as nice as the one she had worn the previous night. She grabbed it from the shelf and placed it in her arms. 

She walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door. She took off her pajamas and placed the kimono on top of her skin. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a dust cloth, making sure to clean everything just the way that Master liked it. She got halfway through until the door opened.

Koori turned around and stared at the soldier walking toward her. "Miss Koori," Leo sighed. "Admiral Zhao ordered me to give you some food." He placed a tray of steaming food on the table and walked out.

Koori threw herself to the table and beamed at the food. She breathed in the aroma, taking in the scent of the first good meal that she had.

* * *

**If you love me!!! And this story!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Two Meals

* * *

She ate the meal and Leo returned half of an hour later, smiling to her and smirking. He left the room and Koori returned to her work. She dusted various objects and found out more things about the room. In the bedroom, there were chain links for Zhao to tie her up with if he didn't want to deal with her struggling, if he was just bored or if she was being impudent. She winced at the sight of them but continued her work. She dusted everything neatly with her rag and she glanced at the steel-framed window. There was a covering over it so she couldn't see out of it and she walked over to it, placing the covering against the wall. She pushed on the glass and it opened. A rush of salty wind flew into her face and she shut the window automatically.

The ship is sure going fast, she thought while she placed the steel covering back over the window. She had just wanted to know what time it was, and she knew from the position of the sun that it was getting onto sunset shortly.

She finished her chores just mere moments before the door opened.

"Koori?" Master asked rudely.

Koori walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. She still had her dust cloth in her hand and was clinging onto it like it was a Christmas present. "Yes Master?" Koori asked in a whisper.

"Come here my little geisha," he smiled.

Koori slowly walked over to him and his breath stung her skin. He held tightly onto her shoulders and looked at her. "What would you like Master?" Koori asked.

"Give me a massage," he ordered while he tore off his armor and the top of his underclothes. He was now only in his knee length leggings as he walked over to the bed, dragging Koori with him.

"Yes Master," Koori whispered. He laid his body on the bed and she pushed her fingers against his muscled back. As a child, she had dreamed of touching him, giving him pleasure, and things that she had not known of as a little girl. She now hated her brain for even thinking of that when she was small. She pushed her fingers against his back and he said nothing. His eyes were closed and Koori smiled.

He opened his eyes immediately and turned his body around. He gazed into her eyes and pulled her onto the mattress. "I'll treat you nicely if you don't struggle," he bribed.

Koori nodded her head slowly, not wanting to get hurt. He smirked as he pulled her kimono off slowly. His fingers glided over her lips and gently touched her pure white skin. He pulled her body under his own and kissed her softly, taking in the moment.

She felt his warm fingers clutch onto her shoulders. He kissed her neck and pulled off the last of his own clothes. He pulled off her undergarments and smirked. He felt her breasts and pushed his body against her. He pumped into her and she grimaced. He laughed at the sight of her face. He clasped her hands and pushed them against the mattress as he worked. She wriggled below him, wanting to get away because he lied about his promise.

He wouldn't let her go just yet, he still had some anger to unleash on her. He thrust his groin into her center and felt her skin tingle. She pushed her head up to breathe from his violent kisses and caught one shallow breath. He pulled her shin up into the air and smirked as he kissed deeply, feeling her sizzling flame that he had beaten down from a great fire.

He ended an hour later, his heavy breathing rupturing the silence. He placed his body next to hers and smelled her skin, something that he usually did when he was exhausted. She always smelled good. She smelled naturally of fire (fire has no smell! But, if you image, it can). He pushed the hair from her face away and her eyes closed themselves at his touch. He grinned.

"I've been thinking my little concubine," Zhao muttered.

"About what Master?" Koori asked while her eyes opened themselves weakly.

"I want you to bear my heir," he cooed.

"What!?" Koori asked, her voice overcoming her defeated whisper.

"I've found that of all the women I've looked at, you're the most suitable one," he smirked. "My child won't be a bastard child because I'm the one that enslaved you."

"You could chose all of the noble women in the Fire Nation, and you chose me to bear your child?" Koori asked, horrified because she didn't have a say in this at all.

"No woman looks as good as you my sweet," he smirked while he toyed with her hair.

Koori caught his hand and squeezed it. "And what if I refuse?" she asked slowly, her voice returning to a defeated whisper.

"You don't have a choice my slave," he purred while he licked her lips.

Koori rubber her mouth and sat up, covering her breasts with the sheet. "I don't know how to do anything like that," she whispered. "I don't think that I could do it."

"You don't have a choice. I'll let you relax you inner organs for a week until I can start heading to the North Pole, but I want my heir soon," he smirked.

He touched Koori's stomach delicately and pulled her close. She breathed slowly, still shocked by what he said. She leaned into the pillow softly and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, wondering how she was ever going to bear a child. She had never seen a woman pregnant and she defiantly didn't know how to give birth or bear the weight of the baby inside her.

Koori woke up before her Master. She slipped out of the sheets without being noticed and grabbed her clothes. She stuffed them over her body and worked her way to the closet. She grabbed an armored suit for Zhao and placed it on a table. She grabbed everything that he would need, fresh leggings, new hair ties, and a clean undershirt. She laid them delicately on the table and walked out of the room. She maneuvered her way to the window and opened the steel sheet. She looked out at the moon, barely visible on the surface of the ocean and something grabbed her behind her back. She yelped and then she noticed whose hand it was.

"Master, you really scared me," she huffed, holding her chest.

"Sorry my little slave," he smirked as he pulled her tighter to himself.

He felt his bare chest against her shoulders and she smiled. "Master, why did you chose me again?" she asked smoothly.

"I have molded you into my own little geisha. You are my only work of art. I own you and you abide by my will," he smirked.

Koori looked at him and smiled. "Of course Master," she sighed.

Zhao grinned at her and let her go. He walked to the bathroom and started to take a bath. Koori wasn't aloud in the bathroom when he was in unlike most slaves. Usually Masters wanted their slaves to bathe them but Zhao wasn't like most Masters. Koori went into the room and made his bed slowly, trying to drag out time.

Zhao walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at her and grabbed her wrists. He leaned in a kissed her gently, pushing his tongue through her lips and into her mouth. She blushed, her face becoming hot. He pushed his mouth away and she walked out of the room for him to change into his leggings and undershirt.

He opened the door after he was done. Koori walked in to tie the pieces of armor around him. He smirked as she worked, her hair fluttering past her shoulders and to the arch in her back. "I'll cut your hair sometime this week," he sighed.

Koori looked at him from her position. "Yes Master," she smiled.

Koori finished tying his armor and Zhao left the room, smiling at her.

"He wants an heir," she said aloud. "What if I can't give him one? What will Master do to me then?"

Leo opened the door and Koori was pacing the living room, unaware that he even walked in. "Miss Koori," Leo interrupted. "I have breakfast for you."

Koori turned her head. "Master has never given me two meals in a row before," she muttered.

"Admiral Zhao must be in a good mood then," Leo mouthed.

Koori looked at him and then blushed, knowing that he didn't know the real story. "Yes. I think that Master has started the day well," Koori smiled as Leo placed the food on the table. Leo left and Koori pounced on the food.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter! R&R!!! I've been thinking if I should change the rating? Should I?**


	12. Drunken Vendor

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**

* * *

**

Koori finished her small, but delicious breakfast. She smiled while she did her chores. Leo tapped at the door before entering and grabbed the bowl. He started to leave but Koori walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Please Mr. Leo," she sighed.

"What Miss Koori?" he asked kindly.

"Could you inform me about pregnancies?" she asked, nervous from what he would think.

Leo stared at her for a moment and then shut the open door. He turned to her and sat her on the couch. "Why do you want to know?" he asked hesitantly.

"I was just curious. Master took me from my home when I was four. There's not much that I know about the female body," she lied.

"It's really funny that you asked me about this. Did you ask Admiral Zhao?" Leo asked, almost laughing. Koori looked at him coldly. "Yeah, I guess that asking him would be a bad idea," he sighed. Leo thought for a second. "You know what…Admiral Zhao doesn't have any kids. Wait…" he muttered looking at Koori. "He wouldn't…?"

Koori looked at him with her icy glare that didn't make her look Fire Nation. "Please just tell me Mr. Leo," she begged.

"Does Admiral Zhao want an heir?" he asked her sternly.

Koori looked to the ground and then back at Leo. "The question Mr. Leo!" she sighed.

"Right…" he muttered. "Well, when a female gets pregnant, she gets very emotional, well, my wife did anyway. Her stomach will become larger over the course of nine months. Eventually, at the end of nine months, the baby is ready to emerge from the… Why do you want to know this again?" he asked, sweat starting to drip off of his face from his nerves.

"I think that I get the rest," Koori muttered. "Thank you."

Leo nodded his head and walked out of the room quickly. It was apparent to Koori that he was nervous and didn't ever want to answer a question about the female body ever again. She giggled nervously and returned to her cleaning. Koori thought for a moment, he knows that Master wants an heir now. What would he do? Would he tell Master that he knows? I'm not sure…

Koori continued her cleaning until sunset. Zhao walked into his quarters. He was angry and Koori could tell just by the way he called her name. "Come here Koori. Now!" he barked out.

Koori moved out of the bathroom, her hair damp from her bath. "Yes Master?" she asked boldly, almost stepping over her boundaries as talking like a servant.

"You're going to conceive my heir sooner than planned," he smirked. "Like, when the effect of the herbs wear off."

Koori looked at him worriedly. "Yes Master," she agreed, even though she really didn't want to conceive his heir.

He smiled at her and ripped her hair back behind her head. He dragged her to his desk and pulled a dagger out of it. He lifted the dagger to her throat and slid it away past her shoulders. She took in a deep breath and he chopped off her hair below her shoulders. He threw the fragments into the wastebasket and turned her around. He smirked at his perfect slice and brushed the dagger through her hair one last time. Small fragments came out to even the ends of her hair. He placed the dagger into the drawer he got it from and pushed her to the bathroom door. It was shut and he pushed her against it.

"I have some business to attend to around nine. You'll be coming with me. Put on the kimono," he smirked. (In case you didn't get it…Meeting with the pirates!!!!!!!!). He walked out of his room briskly, looking back one last time at her. She was still pressed against the door and was breathing slowly, a sign that she was almost scared out of her mind. He shut the door, not locking it because she had nowhere to go (he didn't tell her that they reached land!).

She rushed to the closet and pulled out the crimson kimono. She rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. She pushed the kimono onto her body hastily and tightly tied the obi. She pulled her now short hair up into a bun and stuffed the chopsticks into it. Her heavy, nervous breathing echoed in the bathroom as she worked. She placed her zori on her feet and sauntered out of the bathroom. She felt her hair one last time to make sure it was tight and that nothing was going to come loose.

The door opened and Zhao leered at her. He walked up to her and inspected her. "You did a good job by yourself," he complimented. He pulled the obi even tighter to make it more or less resemble a corset. She could barely breathe and he noticed. He loosened it just a hair and smiled. "Follow me," he ordered.

"Yes Master," Koori nodded, knowing nothing about where he was taking her.

Zhao walked to empty hallways. Everybody was out of the ship in the bars at the port. He smirked when he knew what more than half of them would do during the night to a wanting waitress or a desperate prostitute. He led Koori out into the open air. She would now know that they were docking in a port. She followed Zhao, keeping her place behind him.

"Koori, stand beside me," he ordered.

Koori looked at him and hastened her steps to walk next to him. He caught glances at her as they walked through the crowd, most of them Fire Nation soldiers, already drunk and with giggling women. Koori caught the eyes of Leo and he stared at his Admiral nervously. He turned back to his empty drink and ordered another. Koori didn't know what to think about Leo anymore. She knew that men drank and then did what her Master did with her every night when the soldiers reached the ports but Leo had a family. He surely wasn't going to cheat on his wife with a common waitress was he?

Koori pushed it out of her mind and followed beside Zhao.

"Hey young lady!" a vendor shouted from the crowd. Koori turned her eyes to look at him but not her face. Zhao stopped completely and turned to the vendor, knowing that he wanted Koori. Koori stopped beside him and looked to Zhao's face that was pointed in the direction of the vendor. She followed his eyes to the vendor who was blushing from the amount of beer he consumed already. Zhao walked to the vendor slowly with his hands clenched together behind his back. Koori followed him.

"And what do you want?" Zhao asked.

"I was talking to the lady," he hiccupped.

Koori glared at the drunken man. Zhao looked into her eyes and laughed. He had never seen her glare and he recognized that glare as his own. Koori softened her eyes and looked up at her laughing Master. "She's my property," Zhao smirked. "What you want with her has to go by me first."

"She looks dressed pretty well for a slave," he smirked.

Koori knew that this man was crossing a thin line of patients with Zhao. She glared at the drunken man again. Zhao looked at her eyes and flashed a small smile. He actually loved her eyes right now. They reminded him of his own eyes.

She must've picked up on my glare when she was a child, he thought to himself.

"So what if she's dressed well for a slave?" Zhao asked, a smirk hidden in his face.

"Nothing then. If she's your concubine, then forget I ever said anything," the vendor smirked.

He just pushed over the line, Koori thought. Master's going to kill him or injure him.

"Come on Koori, let's leave the drunken vendor," Zhao ordered. Koori followed him and then the vendor said something to Koori that Zhao couldn't hear from the crowd.

"It would be nice to be with a concubine of your stature," he grinned as he stared at her walking away. Koori blushed at his words but continued to follow her Master.

They continued their walk as the sun dispersed from view. Zhao now grabbed her shoulder with his hand, his arm wrapped around the back of her neck. He pulled her closer through the crowds. Her arms were hidden from view by the large sleeves she had but she could feel all of her body heat leaving from her arms as a large tent came into view. Zhao's hands were heating her body even though he might not have known it. His fingers clamped tighter at her shoulder as they walked into the tent. He let go of her and forced her to the ground, on the floor in the corner of the tent.

Zhao sat on the chair surrounded by a desk in the middle of the tent. He sat there for no less than five minutes before the tent opened up again.

* * *

**Please! If you love this writing! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. Pirates

**I have no freaking clue what that bird thing on the Captain's shoulder is!!!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

A large bulky man entered the tent with a large (…err…) bird on his shoulder. He was wearing a purple looking male kimono. His eyes shot directly to Koori and then he settled his eyes on Zhao. More men dressed in typically the same thing (ragged clothes) entered the tent. All looked at Koori for a moment and then to the man at the desk.

"Now what would you want Admiral Zhao?" the apparent leader in purple with the (…err…) pet on his shoulder asked.

"An assassination against a traitor that is very familiar with you," Zhao smirked.

"Against who then Admiral?" he asked.

"Prince Zuko."

Koori listened intently to the conversation. She was horrified that Master wanted to hire some rugged looking people to kill the Prince of the Fire Nation, the son of the one he was commanding under.

"Why the Prince might I ask?" one of the pirates behind the leader asked

"He's a traitor to the Fire Nation. His father understands that," Zhao sneered.

"And our payment?" the leader asked.

"As wished," Zhao smiled. He pulled out a medium sized box. He opened it and a shine came out of the box that made Koori know without looking that it was gold. "All of your payment is there. You are to assassinate the Prince after I leave his ship tonight," Zhao smiled.

"Fine," the leader smirked. "If I'm not stepping over my boundaries, what's with the girl?" he asked. "She looks a little well dressed for a slave."

Zhao glanced back at Koori who was staring at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with the pirates. "That is stepping over your boundaries," Zhao sneered.

"I'd give up my share for a go-around," one of the men whispered to another.

Zhao heard that remark. Koori lifted her eyes, glaring at the man. "If you must know, she is my daughter. She's learning about military operations," he spat, lying out of his teeth.

"It's almost impossible to tell when she's not glaring," the Captain of the pirates smirked. "She must've gotten her looks from her mother."

"Get out. Do your job when I ordered you to," Zhao commanded.

The pirates nodded their heads and walked out of the tent. Koori returned her eyes to the ground as they left. Zhao shot a glance at her and smirked. "Daughter Master?" Koori asked, smiling.

Zhao smirked at her. "Sometimes you act like one," he sighed. He stood up from his chair and pulled her from the ground. He walked out of the tent with her by his side. "Now to go get the General out of the ship before it blows to bits," Zhao laughed.

Koori listened to his every word. "I thought that you said both the Prince and the General were never to be trusted by the Fire Nation?" Koori asked.

"I have the smallest amount of trust in the General, but only for his experience in battle," Zhao muttered. "The Prince is another story. The Fire Lord should've killed him in that Agni Kai." (I LOVE PRINCE ZUKO!!! DON"T JUDGE ME!!!!)

Koori frowned to the ground as they neared a small ship (small to her because of the ship she was on). Zhao walked on board with soldiers at his sides. Koori was behind him again, sandwiched in between her Master and three soldiers.

Iroh, the old General walked out of his room yawning and when he caught sight of Zhao, he stopped. "And to what do I owe to this unannounced visit?" Iroh asked cautiously.

"I wish to invite you to a position as General on my trip to invade the Northern Water Tribe," Zhao offered.

"I'm sorry but I must stay with my nephew," Iroh sighed.

"Very well, I wish to speak with Prince Zuko," Zhao commanded, making his 'wish' an order.

"Very well," Iroh muttered.

Iroh led Zhao to Prince Zuko's quarters. (I know that I'm a little wrong with the sayings but I'm only human and I can't find the episode online). Iroh tapped on Zuko's door and his voice echoed. "I said no disturbances!" Zuko's voice shouted.

"Prince Zuko. This should be an exception," Iroh's voice sighed.

Zhao stepped into the room and Koori stayed in the hallway where she knew she wouldn't be in the way. The soldiers that had sandwiched her turned their heads to her and stared. She looked to the steel ground and waited for her Master to finish his conversation.

"My offer still stands General Iroh," he said as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. Iroh followed Zhao out and he closed the door. Zhao walked down the hallway and Koori followed, her mind racing with different things to think about.

"I leave you here Admiral," Iroh smiled at the stern of the ship. Zhao walked down the plank with Koori behind him. "Goodbye young lady," Iroh smiled.

Koori smiled to herself, knowing that the old man was kind and not like her Master at all. The soldiers dispersed from her sides and Zhao turned to her. "When General Iroh goes for a walk, which I know he will, go around the ship and search it," Zhao ordered to Koori.

"Why me Master?" Koori asked slightly.

"The Prince wouldn't hurt you because you're…" Zhao led off.

"A girl Master?" she finished for him.

Zhao nodded his head. "If you get caught, you will suffer the consequences," he smiled. "Get out when you see that ugly bird that the pirate had on his shoulder."

"Yes Master," Koori sighed. Zhao walked with her to a hill and he let her there. He continued to walk up another hill that was bigger than the one she was on. She stood there and waited for the General to leave. "I really don't want to do this…" Koori sighed.

She heard a small humming sound and she turned her head to see the General leaving the ship, whistling a love song.

Koori moved her way to the ship silently and stepped onto the stern. She tiptoed to the hallway and opened the door mutely. She stepped in and started to walk around, not even knowing what she was looking for. She knew that she only had a couple of minutes until the pirates came so she started to walk faster.

Her mind knew that something was wrong and she started to walk toward the Prince's room. She knocked on it and opened the door. "Excuse me, Prince Zuko?" she asked.

"Who in the hell are you?" he asked rudely, forgetting all of the conversations he had with her acting like the Blue Spirit. "Why are you on my ship? Aren't you a slave to Zhao?"

"My name is Koori. I've come to tell you that Admiral Zhao plans on killing you tonight," she admitted. "I had to come and tell you this because what my Master is doing is very wrong."

There was a squeak that erupted from the ship. "Uncle?" he asked Koori.

"It's not your uncle," Koori whispered.

* * *

**This chapter was really hard to write because I didn't know what Zuko, Zhao, or Iroh were supposed to say. It was hard but fun to make up things! I hope that you liked it.**

**P.S. I would advise you to see this particular episode again. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter if you do.**


	14. Great Escape

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**If I did, would I be sitting here right now?!?!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko stood up from his bed and opened his door. He jutted out with his hands flung into a defending pose. He walked cautiously down the hallway with Koori following. "Master hired pirates to kill you tonight after he left," Koori muttered.

"Pirates?" he asked as he flung himself around another corner.

"Yes. He said that you met before," Koori whispered.

"I think I know what pirates you're talking about," Zuko sighed as he climbed up the ladder and to the observation room. "Follow me," Zuko ordered. "How do you know this?"

Koori was climbing up the ladder behind him. "I have been with Master all night. He let me into the tent where the plans took place. He told me to come into your ship before the pirates came and search it," Koori huffed as he helped her into the room. "He's going to blow up the ship."

"Blow it up? With what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Koori admitted. "I just came to warn you…"

"Wait a minute," Zuko turned to face a bird and his eyes became wide.

There was a rumble in the ship and Koori's face turned white (well, whiter than it was). Zuko grabbed her and she pushed him into the corner. "What are you…?" he asked, shouting.

"Hold on!" she screamed. She pushed a giant orb of fire around Zuko and herself as he ducked. She grabbed Zuko and held him tightly as they were blasted out of the window. He wrapped his arms around her body as they flew into the water.

Zuko became unconscious and Koori opened her eyes in the water. She had major burns on her body and she glimpsed at Zuko in the water. He wasn't burned as badly as she was so she dragged him to the surface of the water.

"ZUKO!!!" a voice shouted.

Koori swam to the voice; her heart racing about how close her Master was to the ship to see her swimming with the Prince in her arms. "General Iroh!" she chocked from the water.

"Zuko!" he shouted. He grabbed Zuko from Koori's hands and pulled him up onto the dock. The sizzling boat blew to bits again with a small blast and Koori jumped out of the water. "Miss! You're burned badly," Iroh stuttered. "Lay down," he ordered.

Koori ignored him and leaned over Zuko. She grabbed at one of the crackling burns and pressed her hand against it. The burn disappeared and Iroh watched. She repeatedly pressed her hands to the burns and they all disappeared from Zuko's body. She placed her own hands on herself and healed her own. "He should be breathing," Koori muttered, her breath shallow. She felt Zuko's neck and withdrew her hand once he grabbed it.

"You saved me," he muttered.

"Yes. You're burns are gone but the other bruises, I can't heal," Koori whispered.

Iroh looked from Zuko to Koori. Koori wasn't covered in any bruises at all while Zuko's face only had minor scars. "Are you both okay?" Iroh asked.

"Fine," they answered in unison.

"Sorry. I have to go before Master gets suspicious," Koori whispered. "Bye," she smiled.

"Thanks," Zuko whispered before he fell into unconsciousness again.

Koori sprinted toward the hill, drying her clothes with her firebending. Her clothes weren't tattered at all; it was like her almost untouched body. She was lucky to escape without her clothes being torn or damaged because Zhao would've gotten suspicious.

Zhao was waiting for her at the hill. "You're a little late from the blast," he smirked.

"Sorry Master. I just got a little held up by the force of the blast," she lied.

"Fine, let's get out of here before General Iroh sees us," he sighed.

Koori looked down at the docks. She could see Iroh huddled over Zuko in small figures. She knew that Zhao couldn't see them because he didn't really care. The job was 'done' to him, nothing had been wrong with the operation.

"I didn't learn anything Master," she admitted before they even got to the ship.

"I didn't think that you would," Zhao sighed. Zhao walked Koori to the ship and into his quarters. "I'm going out for a while. I have some business to take care of," Zhao smiled.

"Yes Master."

Zhao left the room, not locking the door. Koori paced the room and then walked to the closet. She opened the door and pulled out her pajamas. She walked to the bathroom and pulled off her fancy kimono. She folded it and threw on her pajamas.

She walked to the bed and crawled into the sheets. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it. She fell asleep with worry in her eyes and sighed in her sleep.

Zhao walked into his quarters and proceeded to the bedroom. He opened the door and walked into the room. He took off his armor and stripped to his leggings. He pushed himself into his bed and sighed. Koori opened her eyes and curled around him. She laid her hand on his chest and pressed her face against him. He stroked her hair and grinned. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, only waking up when his dream became bad.

_He was eyeing Koori lustfully as he always did. She was fifteen and he had just witnessed the Agni Kai between Prince Zuko and Fire Lord Ozai. He was happy that the Prince finally got what he deserved. He toyed with Koori's hair and smirked as she moved out of his grip._

_He sighed and started to write his thanks to the Fire Lord about promoting him to 'Commander Zhao'. He finished his letter and sent it off through the window with a hawk. He turned to Koori and grabbed her shoulders._

_She tried to get away but he had a firm grip on her skin. He laughed coldly. "Aren't you going to congratulate me for becoming a Commander?" he asked._

_"Master," she started, looking at him desperately. "I'm hurt from last night when you were intoxicated," she whimpered._

Zhao opened his eyes and glanced down at Koori. She was in cotton pajamas and she was breathing steadily on his chest. He smiled at her calmness and then sighed. He closed his eyes again but she moved her body, making his eyes bolt open. He looked down at her; she was clutching onto him now, her fingers trying to hold him back from her dream.

_Koori was watching Prince Zuko let her Master go into the depths of the ocean by a spirit. She started crying when she realized that Zuko couldn't see her. She clutched the side of the icy railing and looked over it. Zhao was sinking into the deep, his body struggling to get out of the grasp of the spirit._

A voice broke her sleep. "Koori?" she heard. "Koori wake up," Zhao muttered.

Koori opened her eyes weakly. "Master!" she shouted, hugging him. Zhao looked at her quizzically.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked slowly.

"I had a bad dream that you were being killed," she cried out. "It was horrible."

Zhao moved his body to sit up in his bed. "Right," he sighed.

Koori looked into his cold face. "Sorry if I woke you," she apologized, letting him go.

"It's okay. Now go back to sleep," he ordered, pushing his body back to the mattress. Koori followed him and pushed her face to the pillow. Zhao noticed that she wasn't on his chest and he grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer to himself and breathed on her shoulder, making her body warm.

She kept her eyes open and clasped his hands. He fell asleep again and she stared at the wall. It had a Fire Nation Emblem on it and she felt nothing toward it. She let go of his hands and sighed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her mind thinking about Prince Zuko and how she had saved him.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter. It took me a while to type it because I had to make Zhao nice and then mean, and then nice again. It was difficult, trust me!**

**R&R!**


	15. Concieving An Heir For Master

**I hope that you like this chapter! R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

Koori woke up in Zhao's arms the next morning. She had her right hand clamped around the hands that kept her bound around him. She twisted her head around and faced him. She smiled at his calm face, his hair ruffled around his ears and face. He opened his eyes at her movements and smirked. "Good morning Master," Koori smiled.

"Good morning my sweet," he purred, pushing her below him.

He touched her face calmly with his fingers and grabbed behind her back. His muscular arms wrapped around her and he kissed her deeply. He grasped her cotton pajamas and smirked. He felt the cotton between his fingers and he let her go. She was pinned to the mattress, her face loving and worried at the same time.

He got out of the sheets and she followed him, her feet barely hitting the floor as she walked to the closet and pulled out his uniform. He threw on a clean undershirt but kept his leggings on. Koori placed the armor onto his frame and she tied the strings. He tied up his hair with a ribbon. Koori looked at him respectfully and blushed. "Have a nice day Master," she smiled as he walked away.

Zhao stopped walking and turned to her. "I have the General to talk to," he smirked.

Koori watched him shut the door and she knew what he was saying. He now had General Iroh in his mission. "Zuko is sure to follow him," Koori thought aloud.

Koori paced the room, something that she had done now out of nerves. She stopped at the table and stared at it. She twiddled her thumbs nervously and then picked up her cleaning rag to complete her chores. She dusted everything to make her mind stop thinking and think about her work. Nothing worked as she tried to banish her thoughts.

The door to Zhao's quarters opened up and a soldier with a white faceplate entered the room. Koori turned around now, nervous that she didn't know whom it was. She stared in horror at the mask and immediately thought it was the one who tried to rape her beforehand. She pushed her hands into the air in a firebending pose and the man tore off his mask.

"It's okay Koori, it's me," Prince Zuko mumbled.

Koori pushed out of her pose and ran over to him. She hugged him deeply and smiled. "I hoped that you were okay," she whispered as she stared into his eyes. A hideous scar covered his left eye but she saw past the scar, knowing how he got it. She eyed the bruises that littered his face. "Wait, why are you here? If Master comes up, you will really be dead," Koori whispered, backing away from the 'dead' Prince.

"I don't think that I gave you a proper thanks for saving my life. Thanks," Prince Zuko muttered. Koori nodded her head and giggled.

"You're very welcome Prince Zuko," she smiled. "How did you ever get into here unnoticed?" she asked.

"I knocked out a soldier and grabbed a spare uniform. It wasn't that hard," he mumbled.

"Prince Zuko. You might want to leave. I'm sorry, but if Master finds that a soldier came into his quarters without his authorization, both you and I would be dead," she sighed.

"You're right. I thank you again," Zuko whispered as he opened the door, returned his faceplate, and walked out of the room.

Koori blushed as he left. Her heart raced faster when the door opened less than five minutes later. Leo brought in food and sat it on the table. "For you Miss Koori," Leo smiled.

Koori turned to him and frowned. "Mr. Leo, what exactly did you do last night?" she asked.

"I went to the bar, had two drinks and came back here to sleep. Why Miss Koori?" he asked playfully.

"I just wanted to know. Thank you," she sighed, thanking Agni that he didn't grab a waitress and cheat on his family with her like every other soldier.

Leo nodded his head and walked out of the room quickly. Koori looked at the food and then sat down on the floor to eat it. She ate slowly, careful to savor the flavor. She finished fifteen minutes later and turned back to her chores to think again. She finished a little past noon and turned to the couch. She sat on it, her feet placed in front of her chest, hugging her knees. She stood from the couch and started to pace the room again.

The door opened and she stared at her Master walking in, reading a piece of paper. He walked past Koori and to his desk. Koori stared at him for a moment and then continued her pacing. Zhao got annoyed. "Stop pacing!" he ordered. "Why are you pacing in the first place?"

"I'm sorry Master. I've been doing this a lot lately from thinking," she admitted, stopping her pacing and walking over to him.

"What do you have to think about?" he asked.

A FREAKING LOT! Koori thought to herself. "Just small things Master," she lied.

"Right," Zhao smiled. "Did you finish all of your chores?" he asked.

"Yes Master," Koori sighed.

"Great, come with me today then," he yawned. Koori looked at him and he turned around to face her in his chair. "I meant go get dressed," he sighed.

"Err, yes Master," Koori said as she walked to the closet and pulled out the crimson kimono again.

"There's another one in there. It's black, wear that one," Zhao muttered. "You'd look so much better in black."

Koori looked at him as if he was talking to himself. She placed the crimson kimono back into the closet and looked for the black one. She found it and took it from the closet. She walked to the bathroom and took off the kimono that she had on. She placed the black kimono over her body and tied a frail obi. Zhao strutted into the bathroom unannounced and glanced at her.

Koori finished tying the obi and Zhao tied it tighter. He smirked to her reflection in the mirror and pulled her hair back. He tied a ribbon around the bun and left it be for her to stuff the chopsticks into the bun. She pushed them in gently and he grabbed her waist. He held her tightly and smiled at her. "Where are we going Master?" Koori asked slowly.

Zhao let her waist go and grasped her hand limply. "Time for the meeting with General Iroh," he sighed.

"Completely devastating on what happened to Prince Zuko," Zhao smiled.

"Oh it was no accident Admiral Zhao," Iroh sighed, pretending to tear up.

"Oh really?" Zhao asked as he lowered the teacup that he held to his lips.

"It was pirates! We had a run-in with them a while back and they swore vengeance," Iroh muttered. Zhao smirked and took a deep sip of his tea.

Koori looked to Iroh and as Zhao shut his eyes to sip, Iroh winked at her, a signal that he wasn't telling the truth. Koori blushed and looked to the ground.

Zhao rushed to his quarters after the meeting with Iroh. Koori followed and took glances at random soldiers. Leo looked at her and he tried to smile at her. She didn't catch the smile because she was looking for the pose that Prince Zuko made. She found one that resembled the Prince and she looked to the ground, careful to not led Zhao to suspicion.

Zhao opened the door and she walked into the room. Zhao shut the door and locked it. He lit the candles with firebending and shoved her to the wall. "The herbs that I gave you a week ago should have worn off last night," he smirked. Koori's face turned pink and Zhao grabbed her hip, pushing his hand up it. "You will conceive my heir tonight," he ordered.

Koori gulped. "And what if I don't?" she asked boldly.

"Then I will keep trying roughly every night after this night," he smiled, licking her lips softly with the point of his tongue.

* * *

**I hope that you like this chapter even though I may not have gotten the words directly from the episode. It is hard to see those episodes on the Internet if I can't find them.**

**R&R!!!**


	16. Pain Troubles

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**

* * *

**

Koori turned her head as he planted a kiss on her neck. She didn't want to conceive his heir tonight, let alone at all. "You will be a willing participant too," he added in an order. "Follow me."

He had a firm grasp on Koori's shoulder so there was no way she could reject him without getting burned, slapped, or hurt in any way.

He threw her to the bed and she grimaced. He tore off his clothes and picked at her clothes until they were loose enough for him to rip them off. He pulled them off slowly, trying to drag his moment out into an all night event. He pushed his face to hers and kissed her passionately, showing that he could be nice and not punch, slap, or hurt her in any way. She accepted his tongue, knowing that there was no other way.

He grinded into her middle, groaning under the amount of pressure that he felt himself. She yelped in the midst of his kiss and tried to push him out of her inner organs. He grabbed her hands that were planted firmly on his chest, attempting to push him away. He pushed them to the mattress, his strength out-performing her own. He released her arms and thrust himself again. She closed her eyes, hoping that this was all just a nightmare as the one of Zhao dieing.

He grunted as he worked into her. She opened her eyes briefly and kept them open as he pulled his face away from her own, kissing down her neck. She breathed deeply and felt him kiss around her breasts. His face was now placed in the valley of her breasts and she breathed deeply again, now used to how rough he was.

I'm not going to get anywhere struggling like this, Koori thought. She whimpered while he licked her nipples. He worked his mouth back up to her mouth and kissed her, sending smoke into her mouth. She coughed it out and pushed all of her troublesome thoughts out of her mind. She thrust her head up to him and kissed his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He slit his eyes and looked at her. She didn't have her eyes open at all and he could tell that she was going to participate from this moment on. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he grinned during his kiss.

He toiled into her again and again until she moaned with forced pleasure. He smiled at her moan and separated her legs with his hands, pulling her into a spread eagle. He lunged into her cavity and smirked with a grin that he usually used to intimidate people.

She now had her eyes open as his slits closed. He clasped his hands around her thighs so she couldn't close her legs together to deny him entry to make his heir.

He continued this all until the sun started to come up, seemingly never tiring from making his desired heir. He lay next to her as the sun rose. She had never gone to sleep, feeling sudden pains in her middle that made her yelp and half scream. He clasped her stomach and felt his fingers tingling with excitement.

He knew that he had dispersed his heir into her, but now he hoped that she took it and that it would grow to become fine and proud like he was. He wished it was a boy, possessing same qualities as himself and not like the one he chose to mate with. He lusted for Koori but he didn't love her. It was a bond that he just had; he was more than a father figure to her. He was a partner that she couldn't marry. He had tried desperately to act as a father to her when she was young but he had always managed to hurt her and make her abide to his lusting will.

Koori had her eyes closed now, trying to get some sort of rest while Zhao looked at her. He grinned at her face that had become red in the midst of his all-nighter. He closed his eyes gradually and fell into a bottomless sleep. He felt Koori move through the sheets again and she pressed closer to his body. He opened his eyes and watched her. She looked just as bad as the last morning when she had the nightmare.

Koori opened her eyes and breathed quickly. She pushed her face into the pillow and looked at Zhao. He had his right eyebrow higher than his left in confusion.

"Sorry Master," Koori heavily breathed out. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It doesn't matter, I don't have to be anywhere until tonight," he yawned, closing his eyes again.

Koori closed her eyes again, careful not to fall asleep. She didn't want to see Zhao die again. This time, the dream was very clear and descriptive. She saw the spirit drag Zhao to the water because she was inside the spirit. She couldn't face the fear of killing anybody, being as kind as she was.

She opened her eyes in the afternoon and crawled out of bed, careful not to wake up Zhao. She grabbed the kimono from the floor and walked out of the bedroom into the bathroom. The bathroom had two doors, one that led to the bedroom and one that led to the living room. She placed the kimono onto her frail body and felt a jolt of pain in her stomach.

She collapsed on her knees and winced as she grabbed her stomach. She felt around until she found where the pain was coming from. She winced as she touched it.

"Hurts don't it?" Zhao's voice asked from the doorway. He had opened the door silently after he threw on his leggings and watched her fall to the ground. He had his right arm positioned against the doorway calmly, watching her every move. She looked up to him and he smiled. She weakly nodded her head and his smile vanished. "You're excused from doing your chores. Get some rest. I'll be polite to you for a while until you give me my heir," he smirked as he grabbed her from the calves and neck. He placed her body on the bed and she continued to clutch her stomach. He grabbed his uniform from the floor and placed it on himself. He tied the strings himself and walked out of the room.

Koori's right hand was on her stomach as the left grabbed the sheet below her. She was now pregnant and Zhao knew it. Her teeth clenched themselves at the pain and it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Her heavy breathing filled the empty room and she sat up from her laying position. She pulled her legs over to the side of the bed and walked out of it. She moved weakly to the door and opened it. Leo was in the room, laying down a plate of food for her. She clutched her stomach again and glared at him.

He turned his head to see a looming shadow over him and gulped. "Koori, are you feeling all right?" he asked hastily as he ran over to her.

"I'm…fine," Koori smirked, hiding the fact that she was pregnant.

"Should I warn the Admiral about your condition?" he asked hesitantly.

"He's the one that put me in this condition Leo," she huffed as she winced from pain that had suddenly come back. Leo held onto her shoulders and placed her on the couch. "Please leave before Master comes back," she whispered.

"Are you sure that you're okay Koori?" he asked without teasing as he always did.

"I promise you that I'm okay," she tried to smile.

"I'll leave before the Admiral comes then. I don't think that me getting into trouble with him will serve either of us any good," Leo whispered. He got up from his kneeling position at a girl whom reminded him of his own daughter and opened the door. He walked out of the room briskly and tried to finish his remaining chores for the day, hopeful to not think about Koori much.

Koori cringed when the pain disappeared. She picked up the bowl of rice and ate it calmly. She didn't feel the pain return to her while she ate. She finished her bowl and laid it on the table weakly. She at least had food in her system as she got up from sitting. She started to pace the room, wishing that she had company to relieve how she felt. She wanted a female presents, a person to talk to who knew what she was going through. She knew that she would never get it. Nobody was going through this that she knew of or cared about.

Koori stopped pacing when the pain returned. She grabbed at her stomach and winced. The pain went away quickly and she grabbed the wall, fearful that it would return.

I don't think that this is a pregnancy, Koori thought to herself. Maybe Master has my insides screwed up enough that this is the way it feels for me? I'm not sure, but I really don't think that this is a pregnancy. I hope it isn't.

Koori worked her way to the bedroom and stepped in. The door behind her opened and Zhao walked in, not looking at where he was going. He glanced up at the moving shape. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked slowly.

"I thought that I was feeling better. I was wrong," Koori stuttered.

Zhao started to glare at her. "I'm not helping you back," he argued.

"I can make it back without your help Master," she muttered.

Zhao softened his glare and then grabbed her arm. He guided her to the bed and she continued to sit up. "Lay down and rest or I'm going to make you train until you're really in pain," Zhao threatened.

Koori looked into his eyes and she could tell that he wasn't lying. She laid back into the bed and closed her eyes. Zhao grinned at her and walked out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open so he could see her while he was working on paperwork.

Koori fell into another nightmare. Zhao watched her toss and turn in the bed and he dismissed the idea that she was dreaming of his death for the third time.

* * *

**Zhao is only being nice because he wants his heir. If he hurts her, he hurts his chances of getting what he wants to make him stronger.**

**R&R!!!!**


	17. Pushing Him Away

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

He sighed and then nudged her kindly. She opened her eyes and he smirked. She felt nothing in her stomach, the pain had gone and she was feeling fine, for now.

"I'll be going out for a bit. You're not to leave this room," he ordered, making sure that she knew she wasn't aloud to leave the bedroom.

"Yes Master," Koori tried to smile.

Zhao walked to the door and walked out of his quarters, thinking worriedly about why she was in pain.

Koori moved to wriggle her body out of the bed. She accomplished her task but her feet wouldn't move against the floor. She moved her legs, trying to get them away and not asleep. She quit and sat back down on the bed. She laid back and held her head, hoping that she could meditate like this.

She closed her eyes and thought about her pain but then she fell asleep. There was no nightmare this time; she was just in blackness, surrounded by fire.

_She looked around her body and saw a glimpse of the Fire Lord. She was covered in red crimson silk, her robes barely fitting her body for her twenty-one-year-old self. She looked closely at the Fire Lord and saw that it was the hated Prince of her Master. "Zuko," she breathed out._

_The Lord's eyes turned to her and he smiled. His scar curved up viciously and then a lady walked into the room. "I want my throne back!" she shouted._

_Zuko stood from his throne and passed Koori who was high on a pole, away from a battle in the air. "Koori," Zuko smiled, "Come down here and handle my darling sister."_

_Koori couldn't control her body but it moved on its on accord. She was climbing down the pole, her figure walking calmly to the Princess. "What would you like Fire Lord?" Koori asked, her mind not wanting to speak._

_"Banish my sister from the Fire Nation," he smirked._

_Koori turned her head from him to Princess Azula, his sister. She nodded her head and jumped the Princess, driving a powerful attack of healing fire to her. The fire wasn't healing Azula, it was doing the opposite. Too much healing power caused a reverse reaction to her powers and she now had a killing weapon that was painless and direct._

_Koori let the now dead Princess fall to the ground and Zuko walked up behind her, eyeing her just a lustfully as Zhao did._

_"Is that all Fire Lord?" Koori asked suddenly, bringing a chill run down Zuko's back._"

_"No," he sighed. "Meet me in my chambers."_

_Koori turned her head slightly. She felt the Fire Lord loom over her and she smirked. "And what would you like this time Zuzu?" she asked, toying with him._

_"Don't get to bold," he smiled, rubbing her shoulder with his hand._

_"Sorry Fire Lord," she smirked._

_"Guards!" Zuko yelled. "Burry my sister next to our beloved father."_

_The soldiers that came up nodded their heads and grabbed the dead corpse of Azula. Zuko grabbed Koori's shoulder and forcibly led her to his chambers. He undid her blouse and pushed his chest against her._

_She kissed his shoulder while her pushed her to the mattress, located on a large four-poster bed with sloping curtains dangling at the sides._

Koori opened her eyes, her breath shallow and weak. Zhao had now opened the door, his figure walking over to her and laying beside her. He grasped her waist and dragged her body to him. "You need to learn to relax," he grinned. "These dreams you keep having must be a way to tell you that you're body needs rest for my heir to grow."

Koori felt his warm hands caress her navel. She felt his arm go on the other side of her and he was now looking at her, his arms supporting his body weight over her. "Yes Master?" Koori asked, her voice filled with as much pride as she could put in it.

"I've been thinking about you being in pain," Zhao mused, one arm now supporting his body weight while his free hand rubbed her cheek (the one on her FACE SCHOON!).

"What about it Master?" she asked, her voice now becoming a squeak.

"I was wondering why you were even in pain, I wasn't that rough on you," he smiled, pushing his hand down to her stomach. "I've been rougher but maybe this is just a side-effect of the herbs. Maybe you're not really pregnant," he grinned. "And you wouldn't know because you haven't seen hide nor hair of another man other than me."

"You're right Master. But why would you be thinking of this now?" she asked smoothly.

"I get what I want over time Koori," he smirked. "I grow impatient though, you should know this."

Koori didn't want to answer him. She opened her mouth and thought before words came out. "Then how will you know if I took your heir?" she asked, her voice becoming sweet.

Zhao smiled. "Because, I'm going to stand by what I said last night," he smirked as he pushed his body onto her and tore off her clothes.

He only had his leggings on, so it was easy for him to get undressed as quickly as he could. He mounted her and groaned, feeling her insides through his loins. She struggled under him but it only ended up pleasing him.

"Please let me go Master," Koori begged. "It took, I promise it did, just let me go."

Zhao smirked at her and lowered his face to her left ear. "I own you Koori. Say 'stop' to me again, and I will chain you to this bed, becoming a true prisoner to this room," he threatened.

Koori couldn't say anything to his threat. He had stopped for a moment but then he continued to gorge himself in her vulnerability. She winced in pain but found the pain he was giving her disrupted the pain from her already, aching stomach.

Zhao groaned and pushed deeper into her while she held back tears. "And to think that I was going to kill you when you were a child," he moaned.

"What?" Koori asked through his deep kiss.

Zhao stopped kissing her and smirked. "I was going to kill you when you boarded that ship the first time. You turned out to be more enjoyable than I ever thought you would be," he sighed, his mouth starting to kiss her again.

Zhao ignored her struggling under him as he worked, his body feeling her soft plumpness. He pushed her body down into the mattress slowly, his breath steaming into the air confidently. Koori raced through the dream of Zuko being Fire Lord and she, apparently being a willing concubine, or something else. She gained strength to push Zhao away, her muscles tensing and loosening as he went to the other side of the bed. He grabbed her hair and threw her off the bed. She grabbed her clothes and covered her body in the darkness.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me," she tried to say but she only managed to get out, "Going to hurt me."

He glared at her and stood from his bed. He found his leggings and shoved them over himself in the dark as she covered her body with her clothes even more. "You bitch! You're going to regret saying that and pushing me away," he sneered. "You're going to stand," he ordered, grabbing her hair and pushing her against the wall.

Zhao punched her arms to the wall and smirked as she cringed. "Let me go," she struggled to say. Zhao lit the candles around the room with his firebending and he looked at Koori straight in the eyes.

Zhao smiled evilly and grabbed a chain from the side of the room. He clamped the chain around her right wrist. "Now, you're going to stay here like the good little concubine that you are until you finally give up and give yourself to me again," he smirked. "But until then, you're going to stay chained to the wall, getting the beating of your damn life."

Koori cringed at his voice, already scared by what he was going to do to unleash his anger that she had given him.

* * *

**I thank you for this chapter! Yay! Chapter! I owe this chapter to shadowddrm because she is one of my best friends and she supports this story a lot. YAY! SCHOON!!!**


	18. Punishment Part 1

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**R&R Please!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Zhao grasped her neck and started to choke her slowly. She was gasping for breath and she couldn't get the amount of air that she desperately needed. She had her eyes closed, tears welting in her eyes but not falling from her Master's wide range of 'rules'. Zhao let her neck go just before he knew she would become unconscious. He wanted her to feel the pain he was going to unleash while he was unleashing it, not when she woke from the dark.

Koori took in a large breath but it was too large for her lungs to take. She ended up coughing out some of the air, chocking on the amount of air she wanted to swallow. Zhao laughed evilly at his view of her choking.

She averted her glare to the floor while he walked to the base of the chain. He untied it from the floor and pulled her to the bed, chaining the links to the post at the bed.

"Choking you was the thing that is going to be the least of you pain," he smirked, dragging her wrist toward himself. He dislocated her wrist slowly, making her scream loudly. "Scream all you want. Nobody will come to save you," he sighed as he covered her mouth with his hand.

He placed her wrist back into its proper position and she breathed heavily, wishing that she had never pushed him away.

He turned her around so that her back was toward his chest. "I dare you to scream again," he threatened, pushing his body against her to illustrate how aroused he really was.

"And what happens if you hurt your heir?" Koori asked suddenly, her breath forming words.

"I'm not going to touch your stomach or pretty little face, only parts that can be covered by clothing," he smiled while he pushed her hair away from her face and pushed it behind her back. "You will give yourself to me or you will be in pain while I force you."

Koori gulped and wished that he would just fall over dead now. She barely had her clothes on, the tops of her breasts showing cleavage and her kimono barely tied. She breathed heavily while he moved to face her again. He pushed his hands to her shoulders and burned them, sending the feeling of burning flesh to her mind.

Koori shouted. "Let me go!" she screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes now.

Zhao didn't stop, he placed his hand to her other shoulder and burned her even worse than the other shoulder. She yelped and sobbed, her voice becoming to weak to even scream properly.

"Not until you give yourself," he smiled, placing his hand to her thigh and burning her there. She couldn't shallow air anymore, her lungs were suffering from her pain. Zhao smirked and pushed a large flame to her leg, burning down the leg and to her feet. Koori cried, tears falling to her burning and aching shoulders. The tears were healing her shoulders and Zhao pushed her to the bed.

He crawled on top of her and loomed over her burnt and beaten body. "Please…" Koori chocked out, gasping for air.

Zhao ignored her plea and turned her over so he could burn her back. He ripped apart the back of her kimono and kneeled over her milky white back. He placed a hand to her and burned a handprint. "I will mark you as mine, you will never, ever be able to please another man without thinking of me," he smiled while he stood from the bed and walked to his desk in the living room. He tore out the dagger and rushed back over to her moaning body.

He moved the knife across her curves. He sliced the back of her arm and cut into her back, sending blood to ooze out, leaking down her curves. She gurgled out a frail scream and Zhao stood from her, knowing that she would fall into unconsciousness. He turned her over and threw the knife toward the door, making it clang against the metal. "Stop…" she breathed, unable to control her words.

"I will, for now," he smiled, licking her red neck delicately. Koori closed her eyes and she feel into blackness, her body healing the burns as she fell deeper into the abyss. Zhao watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. He smiled as her body went limp and she slid to the floor, her body clumped together as a position to protect herself. "That should teach you to better yourself to your Master," he grinned while he crawled into his bed beside her body.

He fell asleep calmly and Koori moved on the floor, her body now fully healed. She opened her eyes and realized that she was on the ground, beside her Master's bed. 'Let me go,' she had screamed. 'No. Please," she had begged. It didn't matter to her now as she curled into a ball on the floor, feeling her bruised neck. She closed her eyes but felt dry tears on her face. She rubbed her face and felt the tears vanish. She closed her eyes again but then Zhao moved in the bed. He looked down on her and noticed that she was awake.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked while he rubbed his hand against her thigh.

Koori didn't answer, her throat still burning from the pain of his choking. "Y-yes," she managed to get out.

Zhao smiled. "Good, do you promise to never push me away again?" he asked, cooing and pretending to be nice when he wasn't going to act it later.

Koori nodded her head to the ground, her throat still to weak to answer anything or speak. Zhao smiled and left her on the floor. He turned back around in the sheets and fell asleep again. Koori opened her eyes wide, looking through the dark. She found the knife that he had cut her with and she eyed it, wishing that she had it in her hands. She was weaker than she thought as she tried to sit up. She couldn't do it as a wall of pain cascaded into her body. She blinked her eyes and tried to keep the pain away from her. It didn't return and she fell into a deep sleep, facing her dream of her Master dieing again.

* * *

"Get up wench," Zhao ordered to Koori after he had dressed himself. She pushed her hands under her body but found that she had no strength to move. "I said get up," Zhao repeated, angered. Koori winced as his steel-platted boots kicked into her arms, sending a burst of erupting fiery pain into her system. Koori threw her arms under her body and she pushed herself from the ground. She stood weakly, leaning mostly on her right leg, the leg that Zhao didn't burn the last night.

"Yes Master?" she asked in a whisper to keep her pain down.

"You are going to stay here in this room all day and I'll be back tonight to finished the remains of your punishment," Zhao smiled. "And if I'm in a good mood, your punishment may be something more enjoyable."

Koori watched him leave, her neck screaming for attention. She clasped her fingers around her neck and collapsed to the floor, her body finally giving into the pain engulfing her body. She winced as her fingers touched the red handprint on her back. It was still red, not being fully healed because of how much feeling her Master had put into the burn. The cuts on her back reopened and she cringed, feeling the cuts collide with air, bringing a sting to her back.

Her arms fell to her sides and she laid her head on the bed to the left. She felt a warm metal on her right wrist and she pulled on the chain, hoping that it would come loose and that she could escape. Nothing budged except her arms.

* * *

The door that was in the living room opened with a squeak and somebody walked into the living room. Not a soldier! Please, for the love of Agni, not a soldier! Koori thought loudly. Not while I'm chained to a wall and weak! Please Agni!

The door to the bedroom opened slowly and Koori closed her eyes, her head falling off of the bed and to the floor. "Koori?" Leo's voice squeaked.

Koori felt hands clasp around her wrist and Leo pulled out a key, hoping that it would unlock the chain the bonded her to the wall. "Leo," Koori managed to get out with a smile. "Thanks."

"Miss Koori, you're badly hurt. Did the Admiral do this to you?" he asked firmly, pressing his hand against the handprint on her back.

"Of course I did," Zhao's voice smirked from the living room. He walked through the open door. "It seems that you have grown attached to my slave. Now why would that be?" he asked smoothly.

"She reminds me of my daughter," Leo shot at Zhao, pulling his hand away from Koori's cut and burned back.

"Really?" Zhao asked. "I think that maybe you need to be separated then." Leo didn't leave Koori's side. "That was an order Lieutenant Leo," he threatened.

Koori finally figured out Leo's position in the Fire Navy. Leo walked away from her side and Zhao marched him out of his quarters. "Where do you want me to go?" Leo asked.

"The boilers, go work with the crew in the boiler room," Zhao smirked.

"Yes Admiral," Leo sighed, walking away from Zhao's quarters, desperately trying to forget the view he just saw of a poor, helpless teenage girl.

"Now," Zhao smiled while he walked back into the bedroom. "For the rest of your punishment."

"Master, I promise to never push you away again, please, just let me be," Koori begged in a tone that reminded Zhao of himself.

"Not until I get my heir," he threatened, pulling her arms back to the chain that Leo had taken off. He rubbed her wrist gently and pushed the chain back onto her arms. "Now for your punishment."

* * *

**This chapter was hard for me to write, considering it took me about two hours, which is really long for me! I usually get chapters done in like…an hour tops! I couldn't think of anything for Zhao to torture her with…it was hard since he didn't have anything but a knife within reach…and even with the knife, he barely did damage…he could be afraid that he's going to hurt his heir…That shall be my reason! HAH!**

**If you just tell me to update, I'll do it as soon as I get the email. I promise.**

**R&R**


	19. Ideas For A Handprint

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Aniek90 and Twilight Rose2. They actually review when they read every chapter. That's why I love 'em!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**

* * *

**

Koori woke the next afternoon, her arms bleeding and her legs spread eagle on the bed. Zhao was lying in between her legs, his head cuddled in her hair. Zhao breathed on her, parts of her hair flying into her face.

Koori found that she couldn't close her legs, being held open by chains on her ankles. Zhao moved groggily and opened his eyes quickly. "And now you're awake," he yawned, pulling himself off of her. "I couldn't believe that you passed out."

"Are you going to unchain me?" Koori asked crudely.

"Um…" Zhao thought. "Once I'm done with you."

"I thought that you were done with me?" Koori asked weakly while he kissed up her neck, his sideburns brushing against her skin.

"I will never be done with you my geisha," he smirked, kissing her lips and pushing his tongue to greet hers. He wrapped his tongue around her own and groaned as she moved under him, trying to tell him that she wanted to be let out of the chains. "Looks like my punishment did a number on the way you will treat me," Zhao muttered, pushing his aroused manhood into her.

Koori whimpered and Zhao withdrew himself, thinking about how he could hurt his heir with what he was doing. "Please unchain me?" Koori asked weakly.

"When I'm done," Zhao smirked while he snuggled into her, falling asleep on her shoulder.

Koori looked down at him, he looked so peaceful when he was resting. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Zhao opened his eyes when he knew his slave was asleep. He felt her neck and pressed a pressure point, causing her to loose consciousness. Koori's breathing was slow and calm while Zhao pulled himself from the bed and pulled on his leggings. He glanced at his bed and saw that a sheet covered all of her body (at least until the base of her neck). He walked over to her, lifted the blanket from her feet and tore the chains off of Koori's ankles.

He rubbed the marks the chains left gently. He smirked while she opened her eyes from being unconscious. "That wasn't very long," Zhao sighed.

Koori brought her body into a sitting position, her hands clasped around the top of the sheet to cover her breasts. "Master, what are you doing?" Koori yawned, her eyes closing slightly.

"Untying you," he groaned. "I can't have my property becoming stiff when I want it to please me."

Koori felt something become destroyed in her heart. Master is now calling me 'property' and not his concubine, geisha, or just calling me by my name, Koori thought. Did I get that low when I pushed him?

"Master?" Koori began, her mind trying to form the words.

"What?" he asked while he unchained her hands one at a time, letting her switch which hand was holding the sheet.

"How will I know that I'm truly pregnant with your heir?" Koori asked hesitantly.

Zhao looked at her and then closed his eyes. He opened them and then moved his mouth to talk. "Talk to me in a month," he smirked, trying not to explain this to her.

Koori nodded her head, accepting the open answer. Zhao pushed his arms around her waist, bringing his knees to settle on the bed over her. "When are we leaving for the North Pole?" Koori asked, trying to change the subject to anything other than him getting horny again.

"We've already left. We left this morning," he sighed, bringing his hand to her front to caress her stomach. "In a long nine months," he whispered. "I will have my desired heir."

"How come I didn't feel the ship take off?" Koori asked, her mind usually feeling when the ship dislodged from the port.

"You were unconscious or sleeping," Zhao purred, feeling her breasts start to perk while he held her back against his chest.

"How did I get unconscious?" Koori asked, becoming wise against Zhao.

Zhao smirked. "I put you into your unconsciousness. I need to take care of my property," he added smoothly, stretching his voice out so that he seemed sweeter than he was.

"And what did you do to take care of me?" Koori asked, her voice becoming squeaky.

"That is my business and you needn't to worry about what I did," Zhao whispered to her ear. Koori winced and he stood from the bed. He dressed himself hastily and marched over to her again. "I will be back later and when I get back I will teach you some more firebending moves so you won't be as weak as you are now," Zhao smiled.

"Yes Master," Koori smiled. "I will be ready by the time you come back."

Zhao nodded his head and left a naked Koori, covered by a red silk sheet in his room to finish her chores, or if she was in too much pain, which he would assume would happen, get dressed for torturous training when he came back.

Koori stood as the door to the living room closed. She winced while she scampered out of bed and to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in, still keeping herself covered by the silk sheet. She moved her body around to face the tub. She stepped in, threw the blanket to the sink and ran the shower part of the tub. Cold water cascaded onto her body but she heated it with firebending, making it the right temperature as she swirled her hair in between her fingers, sending clean water through every crevice.

She felt clean and, somewhat pure (well…cleaner) again as she stepped out of the shower. She breathed deeply, her body drying from her bending. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body tightly and walked out of the bathroom, grasping the top of the towel with her left hand.

Koori walked to the closet located in the bedroom and opened the door. She grasped a clean training uniform and stared at the frail piece of fabric in her hand that barely covered her top portion of her breasts. She grabbed the bottom half of her clothes, being black tight pants. She walked back to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned to face the door leading to the bedroom and she shed the towel from her skin. She placed on the underwear and makeshift bra made of bandages and put on the tube top and placed on the leggings. She parted her hair and combed it with her fingers. She couldn't feel another knot while her warm fingers dried the hair that stuck to her face.

"Err…" a voice sniggered from behind.

Koori turned around sharply on her heel and she punched the man, soldier, her Master, whomever it was in the gut. The man fell to the floor and she heard a swear word uttered. "Who are you?" Koori asked sternly, covering her cleavage with one arm while pressing the other arm to the man's shoulder.

"Leo!" he gurgled.

"I'm so sorry," Koori apologized. "You aren't supposed to be in here anymore right?" Koori asked suspiciously.

"So?" he asked rudely, showing his face. His eyes were red from not sleeping. "I have been worried about you since I left you yesterday. I haven't slept and I haven't eaten. I feel like my head's about to burst from worry."

"You shouldn't worry about me Leo. I've been…err…somewhat fine," she reassured, trying not to sound weak or hurt.

"I don't believe you," Leo struggled to say through clenched teeth. "Why on earth did you punch me? You punch really hard. Maybe even harder than any of the men on this ship," he groaned, rubbing the spot where Koori punched him.

"Yeah, I've been having some training with Master," Koori sighed, rubbing her fingers lightly.

"He isn't planning on making you train today right?" Leo asked, his heart skipping beats.

"Yes."

"But you're hurt. You must be in so much pain," Leo sighed.

"I don't mind. Honest I don't. If I train hard enough, maybe the pain will go away and be replaced by another pain that I can't feel as well," Koori tried to smile.

"I don't believe you again. Nobody in his or her right mind would want to experience pain. But, I think that you have something, replacing your pain with something else. Sounds like a plan. Now, let me check your back," Leo yawned.

Koori turned around and he placed his fingers on her back. She quivered at his touch, not feeling the fingers of another man or person on her back before. "I can't get it off," Koori sighed. "No matter what I try. It's permanent."

"I think that I may be able to do something," Leo smiled, trying to bring some hope to the situation.

* * *

**Leo rules! He's the best! And Zhao is just…eww…**

**R&R!!!**


	20. Learning From The General

**I love you all for reviewing! I love you all so much and I can't believe that I'm on chapter twenty! Yay!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

**

* * *

**

Koori turned to look at him, obviously interested in what he had to say. "What could you do?" she asked lightly, trying not to sound to interested.

"Well, you'd have to wait until we reached the Northern Water Tribe," Leo muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, but how will that help?" she asked.

"There is a very spiritual place in the Northern Tribe. I'm not sure entirely but I think that the water there is special. I heard that it contained healing abilities," Leo whispered.

"Wouldn't that only work with a waterbender though?" Koori asked, her brain kicking into gear.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to leave now in case the Admiral comes back."

Leo started to walk out of the rooms and Koori caught his shoulder, holding him back from leaving for him to answer her question. "Leo, how long were you watching me?" Koori asked smoothly.

"When you started to brush your hair," Leo answered, rushing out of Koori's grasp, his face turning red.

Koori watched the door close without it squeaking and she turned to the bathroom again, going to clean up the mess that she made. She grabbed the blanket from the sink and remade the bed, pushing the sheet under the mattress neatly. She walked out of the bedroom, her mind wondering why she wasn't in total pain right now like she had been earlier.

She completed all of her chores and she even had time to spare until Zhao came ambling into the room. "You're ready, good. I have some steam to release from today," Zhao muttered, grabbing her waist and then throwing a cloak over her.

Zhao pulled her out of the room and muttered a few words as they walked through the corridors. General Iroh was walking the hallways as well, looking around at the surroundings. Iroh and Zhao's eyes caught each other's.

"Well good afternoon Admiral Zhao," Iroh smiled, giving a small wave with the flick of his wrist.

"Good afternoon General," Zhao smirked.

Koori looked from Iroh to her Master worriedly, she didn't know what would happen. Will he ask Master what I'm doing with him or will he go away? Koori asked herself.

"What is with the young lady?" Iroh asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to teach her some defense moves," Zhao muttered hurriedly.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?" Iroh asked. "I have nothing else to do until we get halfway to the North Pole."

Zhao closed his eyes in deep though and nodded his head. "You may join me with the lesson," he answered crudely.

Koori beamed in her head. Master can't touch me! Master can't touch me! Koori rejoiced in her head.

Iroh smiled, his lips opening to reveal his teeth. Koori closed her eyes and smiled out of Zhao's sight. Zhao continued to walk down the hallway, Iroh following Koori. Zhao stopped and opened the door to the left, allowing Koori and Iroh to enter before he did.

Koori placed the cloak she had taken off against the wall on a hook. Iroh looked at her, her stomach exposed and the handprint on her back shining with an ominous glow of red. Zhao moved into his stance and Iroh looked at him. It was an almost perfect stance but Iroh knew that he could easily push Zhao out of the stance that he was in. Koori moved into her own stance, one that Zhao had obviously created to match her skills.

Iroh noticed that her stance was better than Zhao's. By the way she was holding herself, she had been practicing during her free time. Iroh paused to look at Zhao again as he moved, his arms straightforward and raging with fire.

Koori dodged his attack with her closed fist, disrupting the fire and making it disappear. Zhao lunged for her again and this time, a strong fire caught her skin, burning it slightly. Iroh's eyes opened wide and Koori calmly placed her hand to the burn, making it heal quickly before she lunged for Zhao, her fist taking away all of the fire he shielded himself with.

Iroh watched Koori use a combination of defensive moves against Zhao. Defense isn't going to win her an Agni Kia though, Iroh thought.

"Good Koori," Zhao smirked while he withdrew his hands from creating any more attacks against his slave. "Do you have anything that you would like to add General Iroh?" Zhao asked.

"Why are you only teaching her defensive moves?" Iroh asked back.

Koori glanced from Iroh to her Master again. Oh, Koori thought, so he actually noticed.

"Offensive moves aren't for her. She has a rare power of healing. She won't ever need them," Zhao answered.

"Still, healing is one thing, she's still a firebender. She should be taught offensive moves. Defense won't always win you a battle," Iroh grinned.

Koori looked at Iroh now, her focus purely on what he had to say against her Master, the one she had been forced to respect.

"Defense will win for her battles if she ever has any," Zhao shot.

"She's having one now and she wasn't winning," Iroh argued.

"That's because I know more than her."

"Well then teach her what you know and not just half of it," Iroh mused. "Would you rather me teach her?" he asked.

"If you want to," Zhao smirked, his face becoming dark in the already dim room.

Iroh nodded his head in acceptance of the great task of teaching her offensive firebending. "I promise to do my best," Iroh smiled.

Zhao walked out of the room angrily and slammed the door. Koori looked at the door, her face lighting up as Iroh touched her. "What are you doing here?" Koori asked.

"I had no other choice. I know that you met Zuko already," Iroh whispered.

"Do you know how mad he's going to be at me?" Koori asked.

"He'll get over it," Iroh smiled. "Now, to teach you offensive firebending moves…"

"You weren't joking?" Koori asked him, her face lighting up.

"No, if a soldier attacked you while you were working, then you should be taught not only defensive, but offensive moves." Iroh showed her his stance and she copied it. "Now, since you have a talent for healing, you're stance may not be exactly like mine," Iroh muttered, grasping Koori's hands and pushing them away from her center so she guarded the area around her better.

"Why not General Iroh?" Koori asked, showing respect to her elder.

"Because of your healing ability, you don't have to worry about guarding yourself as roughly against a fire attack," Iroh answered, being as polite as he could be.

"But isn't that almost exactly what Master means?" Koori asked, becoming her regular wise self.

"Not entirely. This is just a stance. The moves that you use are almost completely different from the moves of an offensive opponent.

"Do you mind performing one for me?" Koori asked, her mind wanting to learn what her Master used against her.

Iroh nodded his head. "Watch closely," he commanded. Koori had her eyes open wide, watching the fire escape through the window at the wall.

Iroh continued his lesson until the depths of the night. Koori had learned a lot in her time with him. She had completely mastered a move that would've taken Zuko days to learn and she had learned about the ability of bending lightning.

Zhao walked in on her blasting fire out the window, her blast maybe even more powerful than his own. "Come Koori," Zhao ordered from the door. Koori turned around and faced him, her body covered in sweat and her heart racing in her chest. "I see that you have exhausted Koori," Zhao mused.

"She is a great firebender," Iroh smiled, his face covered in a few cinders. "May I teach her tomorrow night around the same time?"

Zhao looked at Koori and nodded his head slowly. "Come Koori," Zhao barked.

Koori followed Zhao, grabbing her cloak and stuffing it on her sweaty body. She walked out of the room briskly, following her Master to his quarters. Zhao opened the door and Koori walked in obediently.

"Thank you for letting me learn from General Iroh," Koori beamed, her face bouncing with enjoyment.

"Great. I gave you something, you give me something in return," Zhao bargained.

Koori looked at him and nodded her head. "Of course Master," she smiled, hoping that she could continue the lessons with Iroh, no matter what it cost her.

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Schoon! I love you (in a sisterly way) Schoon! I ask that you read her stories because I love her like a sister. Check out shadowddrm.**

**R&R!!!**


	21. Snitch On The Ship

**I can't believe that I've passed the twenty mark! I'm on Twenty-one and I'm loving writing every sentence right now. I'm still pissed off about my Grandma though. She doesn't deserve cancer…Schoon doesn't deserve to be ignored so check her profile and read one of her stories! Shadowddrm. That's her screen name thing for Fanfiction… You've really got to check her out! She's a great author!!!**

**P.S.- School's back in session...(yay...) and these might be coming in short supply since it is my first year in High School. (I'm a freshman even though I may not write like one!)**

**P.S.S.- I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

* * *

Koori woke up the next morning before Zhao. She wriggled out of bed in the darkness, the sun barely rising from the surface of the ocean. She scurried to the bathroom and threw on her work kimono. She glanced at herself in the mirror, lighting her hand with a ball of fire she looked at herself. Her hair was combed neatly and pulled to one side of her shoulder. She pushed it behind her shoulders and to her back.

Zhao woke from his sleep and reached for Koori. He felt the mattress and noticed that she wasn't there. He sat up in his bed as the bathroom door opened. Koori walked out, looking at the floor and walking toward the door to the living room.

"Koori," Zhao barked.

Koori turned around and faced him. "I'm sorry Master. I wanted you to rest some more," Koori beamed, her face full of energy.

"Come here," Zhao ordered, waving his hand for her to sit in his lap. Koori walked over to him and he pulled her to the bed, forcing her to sit on his lap. Koori looked at him in his eyes and smiled. "And what did you learn with the General?" he asked smoothly.

"I learned a lot. He taught me the fire whip, and he taught me some more basic moves that I really enjoyed learning!" Koori smiled, her voice becoming prouder.

"It's nice to see that you're happy and excited," Zhao smirked, feeling like a father to the girl in his lap right now.

Koori smiled to him again and she felt warm inside, as if she had connected with herself. "I am excited! I thank you deeply for allowing me to learn from General Iroh," Koori smiled, her face lighting up again with happiness.

"Great," Zhao sighed. "I won't take you there. You're going to have to find the room yourself tonight."

Koori felt her heart drop. She had just followed her Master, she didn't memorize where she was going. "I'll find it," Koori smiled, trying to keep her mood on the platform that it was.

"Leo is going with you," Zhao smirked. "He seems to be the only one other than Iroh to trust with you."

"Really?" Koori asked slowly. "The crew talks about me?"

"I sent in a rat to find out what people say about you. It's not very…err…nice to repeat," Zhao muttered.

A rat? Koori asked herself. Does Leo or Iroh know? If Iroh knew there was a rat, Zuko could be in danger of being caught.

Koori's face darkened and she stood from Zhao's bed. "I'm going to go start my chores. Call me when you want me to tie your armor," Koori whispered.

Koori left the room and started to clean everything she could think of. Zhao opened the bedroom door and saw her scrubbing away at his desk, trying to get rid of all the dust. "Koori," he smirked while she turned around to face him.

"Coming Master," she beamed, faking a smile and walking to him, her hair swaying behind her.

Zhao had Koori place his uniform on, tying the strings just the way he liked them to be tied. "Leo will bring you back as well. Make sure you get your chores done and don't let Iroh touch your stomach. Do you understand?" Zhao asked, pushing Koori's waist toward his own waist.

"Yes Master. Of course I understand," Koori smiled.

Zhao walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. "Koori, come here for a second," Master ordered. Koori walked over, her feet moving steadily toward him. He grasped her chin and lifted her face up to him. He kissed her lips and bit down on them, making a slim trail of blood flow from her lips. He licked the blood and walked out of the room, not locking it because he was in an extremely good mood.

Koori felt her bleeding lip and walked to the bathroom. She rinsed her lips and the blood vanished. She left the mirror, returning half the day later to clean it.

* * *

She had on her training uniform, ready for Leo to come and pick her up from the room to take her to her lesson. She was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently while she played with a small ball of fire. There was a knock on the door and she stood from the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon Miss Koori!" Leo's voice boomed from the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Leo," Koori smiled while she grabbed the cloak Master forced her to wear down the halls.

"I'm here to take you to your training that I really can't believe the Admiral let you go to," Leo smiled while he guided her out of the door.

Koori nodded her head. "I couldn't believe it either. I was so happy when he said that I could go though," Koori sighed while they walked down the hallway, getting stares from crew members that glided down the hallway loudly.

"Hope that you have fun learning today. I'll be back to pick you up around…I think the Admiral said ten," Leo sighed.

"See you in a while Leo," Koori thanked.

"Good bye Koori."

Koori walked into the room and Iroh wasn't there. Koori shrugged it off, just thinking that he was held back by something. She pulled off the kimono and placed it on the hook delicately. She got into her firebending stance and pushed her breath in and out of her body, the candles around her flowing with her breath. Koori interlaced her fingers to resemble the dragon position. She focused on the symbol and she could tell that her bending became stronger.

The door behind her opened and she turned her head. Iroh walked in followed by a soldier. She looked at the way the soldier was walking and knew who it was. "Good afternoon General Iroh, Prince Zuko," she smiled.

"How did she know it was me?" Zuko asked wildly. Iroh shifted his eyes from Koori to Zuko. He stopped when Koori started to speak.

"I could tell just by the way you were walking. Each person has a defined body structure and yours is hard to compare from the others because you walk like a statue. So I just knew it was yours," Koori smiled.

Zuko took out the faceplate and stared at Koori. Her breasts were covered neatly with a crimson top. Her legs were covered completely by black leggings that really brought out her curves. Zuko caught a glimpse of her back and he frowned. A large freshly burned handprint was there. It looked painful to Zuko and he didn't understand why she was training and not resting as he had done with his own scar.

"I brought Zuko here because he can't be out in the open very long. I've been hiding him in my quarters but since Zhao isn't here today, this is so much safer," Iroh spoke out.

Koori looked at Zuko's eyes that were positioned on her scar. "It's Master's hand," she frowned. "He marked me."

"Err…sorry for staring," he apologized.

Iroh looked from Zuko to Koori. "I'm here to teach Koori to firebend on the offensive Prince Zuko. Stay at the wall where the door would come into the room," Iroh ordered.

"Yes Uncle."

"Koori, I'm going to review what we learned yesterday quickly and then I'll teach you some new things. Complete the fire whip," he ordered.

Koori nodded her head and completed the fire whip, just as he taught her yesterday. Zuko watched her twirl around the room, demonstrating the feminine art of firebending. He stared in wonder, watching her body float through the air gracefully while she firebended. He felt something throb in his chest. He didn't bother to feel where the throb came from because he was still watching her perform a very difficult move that took him weeks to master.

He caught something that was wrong in her moves. He stepped from the wall and she stopped moving, for fear that the fire would hurt him. "Here, your arms are supposed to extend this way," he demonstrated by grabbing her waist gently and moving her with him.

Iroh watched Koori's face flush red. Zuko's hand reached for Koori's stomach and Koori tore out of his grip. She pushed a section of her hair back behind her ears and looked to the floor. "Thank you for correcting my mistake," she said to the ground.

"No problem," Zuko smiled, his heart exploding because he touched her.

"Thank you Prince Zuko," Iroh thanked. "Now I want you to repeat the move again without the help of my nephew."

"Yes General Iroh," Koori muttered, her face still red from how Zuko touched her. He was so delicate, why can't Master be like that? Koori asked herself.

Leo walked into the room without knocking. Zuko was pinned behind the door while Leo walked in further. Zuko grasped the handle so the door wouldn't recoil back into its position.

"Admiral Zhao wants Koori back from her lesson. He was talking about something very important," Leo muttered.

"That is all right Lieutenant. Koori can go as long as she comes back tomorrow at the same time again."

Koori nodded her head and bowed to General Iroh. "Thank you for the lesson today. I promise that I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Koori whispered.

"Come on Koori. Let's go," Leo smiled to her.

"Wait. There's something that I wanted to tell both of you. Master has planted a snitch on the ship. Don't try anything around anybody who looks suspicious. I'd be worried about both of you," Koori muttered.

Iroh nodded his head. "Trust me, the only thing that I look forward to all day is this. I don't go out of my quarters much," Iroh smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about with me Koori," Leo smiled. "We'd better start going before Admiral Zhao starts coming down here himself."

"Good bye General," Koori whispered while she walked out of the door, throwing her cloak over her body and grabbing the handle to the door and shutting it.

"She is amazing," Zuko muttered.

"You need to find a girl," Iroh mused.

I think that I found one, Zuko thought.

"And not one that is owned Zuko," Iroh smiled. "Especially by Zhao."

Zuko stared at his uncle and then returned his faceplate calmly. If I can get Koori out of here, then I can make her my 'girl', Zuko thought.

* * *

**Zuko so deserves Koori but he's only picking her because of her body and brain right now. He barely knows 'who' she is.**

**R&R!!!!**


	22. Meditate With Me

**I've been kind of bored over the summer but it's passed so quickly…I'm in school now and it sucks...(no free time!)**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own Koori and Leo!**

**

* * *

**

Leo opened the door for Koori and she walked into Zhao's quarters, her prison. Leo shut the door immediately and walked away, careful to leave before Zhao did anything to what resembled his own daughter.

Koori looked around the room, not seeing anything but the shadows of the candles. Koori took off the cloak and held it in her arms. She walked over to the closet and placed it in. The door to the bedroom opened up revealing Zhao's cold face.

"About time you came back," Zhao snorted.

"Sorry Master. I had to thank the General for his teachings," Koori muttered, bowing her head. Her hair dangled past her shoulders while Zhao forced her to stand upright from her bow.

"Do you think that you can fight me?" Zhao asked slyly.

Koori looked up at him and she knew her answer from the moment the question passed his lips. "Of course not Master. You are a Master firebener and I am but a lowly healer," Koori answered. WHO CAN KICK SOME MONSTEROUS BUTT NOW! Koori shouted in her head.

Zhao grinned and forced her to the ground, shoving her onto a pillow at the table. "You aren't low my dear," Zhao smirked. "You are a very powerful weapon."

Koori looked at him and he sat on a cushion opposite from her. His elbows were resting on the table now while he stared. He placed his hands in front of his face to cover up his mouth and the end tip of his nose. "What do you mean by 'weapon'?" Koori asked in a whisper.

"By weapon, I mean that you can give burns and take them away. But, you are only to serve me my geisha," he smirked while he stood up from the table and grabbed her bare shoulder. He forced her to stand again. "And what did you learn today?" he asked, his eyes becoming soft and lust filled.

"Some more basics," Koori hesitantly whispered.

"Two days of basics. That's interesting," Zhao muttered. He kissed her lips, sucking on them for a minute and then letting them go, allowing her to breathe. He felt Koori's skin between his fingers and he opened the door to his bedroom swiftly. He shoved her on the bed. He kissed Koori roughly, the only thing that he could do roughly to her while his heir planned to grow. Koori let him do whatever he wanted, still gained on keeping her lessons with General Iroh and Prince Zuko, even though her Master didn't know that the Prince was still alive.

* * *

Koori woke up the next morning, her hands laced with Zhao's. She blinked her eyes again and again, washing out the sleepy dust (that's so cute to say…). Zhao had a firm grip on her hands and she stayed there, in his arms, his hands clasped around hers.

Will I wake up every morning this way? Koori asked herself. She continued her thoughts. Or at least until Master decides to kill me? What would happen if that dream was true and a spirit dragged Master into the ocean? Would I die? Would I be captured? I've got to stop thinking. I keep having that same dream about either Master dieing or me with Prince, or rather, Fire Lord Zuko.

Koori kept her eyes open, staring at the wall until Zhao moved in his sleep. Zhao let go of her hands and grasped her stomach, holding it and caressing it in his sleep.

I'd rather you go back to holding my hands capture, Koori thought. But, all in all, you won't listen to me. Ever.

Zhao stopped caressing her stomach and rolled onto his other side, obviously in a deep dream that he couldn't shake off. Koori was now free. She tore her body from the confines of the bed and looked down at herself. Her clothes were still securely on her body. She glanced at her Master and then proceeded to walk to the bathroom. She started to open the door but Zhao grabbed her arm.

He had gotten up from his bed while she was walking to the door. He had swiftly caught her before she walked in. "Meditate with me," Zhao asked in an ordering fashion.

Koori knew that it wasn't a question as he had planned for it to come out; it was a direct order to her. "Yes Master," Koori answered softly.

Zhao dragged her to the other side of the bedroom and he sat down cross-legged. Koori did the same; only her back was facing his back. Zhao was dressed in his leggings while Koori was still dressed in her training outfit from the previous night. Both Zhao and Koori shut his or her eyes and there was silence between them for once. No moaning, groaning, talking or cursing from Zhao or Koori. There was silence and nothing could disturb it, except a knock on the door in the living room…

Zhao pushed himself from the floor and motioned for Koori to stay where she was, sitting beside a few candles. Koori watched him walk out of the bedroom and he opened the door in the living room hastily. "What?" Koori heard his voice boom.

"Admiral Zhao, we're a little more than halfway to the North Pole and General Iroh would like a word with you," a tired soldier whispered.

"When would he like to speak with me?" Zhao demanded to know.

"Right now," Iroh's voice boomed from the hallway. Iroh looked directly at what he was dressed in. He closed his eyes and thought about Koori, Zhao's slave (Iroh doesn't know that Koori is a certain type of slave to Zhao. He only thinks what Zuko thinks, which is that Koori is a chambermaid or something like that…).

"Would you like to come in and talk General?" Zhao's voice asked politely because Iroh was a higher officer than he was.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind a cup of Jasmine Tea," Iroh said, looking at the soldier.

Koori opened her right eye as the door to the living room shut. Iroh took a peek into the open bedroom door and saw that the bed was empty and the sheets were torn from the top part.

"What would you like to talk about General Iroh?" Zhao asked while he walked over to the open door that led to his bedroom and Koori. He shut it firmly and walked over to the table, sitting down in front of the General who had taken a seat before he could even ask.

"I've heard that there was a snitch on the ship," Iroh voiced.

Koori heard and she slapped her forehead lightly, trying not to make noise. I'M DEAD! Koori shouted to herself.

"And where did you hear that from General?" Zhao asked ass his eyes traveled to the door leading to his bedroom. Iroh watched his eyes lean over to his side, looking at the door.

Iroh thought for a moment. Koori, he thought. She'll die if I tell Zhao that she told me. "I found it out from the snitch himself. I caught him hiding behind a couple of barrels in the boilers. He was watching the soldiers and listening to them talking," Iroh said. What he said wasn't a lie. He had found the snitch because he went to the boilers to check up on his nephew. Seeing the soldier hiding in the barrels had frightened him a bit when he went down, trying to sound as quiet as he was in his youthful days.

"Really?" Zhao asked. "In the boiler room you say?" he sounded amused and not the least bit disturbed.

"Why is the snitch there anyway?" Iroh asked.

"There have been rumors of an uprising concerning a few members of the crew," Zhao answered (LIES!!! ALL OF IT LIES!!!). There was a knock on the door and the tired soldier from before walked in carrying a teapot and two cups. He placed the tray down on the table and Iroh helped himself, pouring the tea into the two cups.

"I came to talk about Koori's training as well," Iroh started.

Zhao grasped the cup and placed it to his lips. He drank slowly and released the cup from his grip on the table. "What about it?" he asked.

"Koori," Iroh started. "She is a great firebender. Why do you keep her cooped up?"

Koori cringed while she listened to the conversation. Please Iroh, she begged in her head. Get off the topic of me…please.

"I captured her when she was four. I found out about her abilities and I kept her away," Zhao answered.

Iroh's eyes opened up wide when Zhao said the word 'four'. "And she's how old now?" Iroh asked.

"Seventeen," Zhao smirked. "Why do you care?"

* * *

**Why does Iroh care? Will Zhao get angry with Iroh for his question? Will I ever stop talking like I'm a bad narrator? Find out…in chapter 23!**

**Read & review!**


	23. To Bend Lightning?

**I dedicate this chapter to my fans and my friends! Schoon and Zuzu! (Literally! My friend's name is Zuzu!!!! It's really funny! I call her it all of the time like Azula!).**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

**

* * *

**

"Do you know anything about her?" Iroh asked.

She's great in bed! Zhao wanted to shout. "Yes. Why?"

"It seems that you would have grown attached to her after thirteen years," Iroh sighed.

"Attached General?" Zhao asked firmly.

"More like a daughter than a slave," Iroh frowned.

"And why would you say that?" Zhao asked.

"I asked the snitch what he was doing Zhao. He said that he was listening for the words 'slave' or 'Koori'," Iroh sighed.

"Do you want to know why?" Zhao asked lightly.

"Yes."

"When Koori was attacked, I figured that somebody would brag about it. I did find the perpetrator but I insisted that the snitch stay in his position gathering information on further attacks. He is there to learn about what the soldiers are doing as well. By that, I mean if the soldiers are working or not," Zhao declared.

"You should tell me things like this Admiral," Iroh smirked.

"I will keep this conversation in my mind the next time I come up with a decision on something General," Zhao apologized.

Iroh looked at him and took another sip of his tea. He drained the cup and poured himself another. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing General," Zhao smirked.

"Right! I almost forgot! Do you mind if I find out if Koori can bend lightning?" Iroh asked.

Zhao choked on his tea. "What?!" he asked, shouting.

Koori listened closely now, her mind thinking loudly. Lightning?! Koori asked herself. That's only supposed to be passed down with the children of Agni!

"Yes. Lightning. She moves gracefully when she bends and I was thinking about her not only having one gift, but two," Iroh smiled.

"That's almost insane," Zhao said, recoiling from his choking.

"It might be. But it's just a hunch. Do you mind if I see if she can bend lightning?" he asked.

Zhao thought for a moment. "I'm sorry General Iroh. But she will not be allowed to bend lightning," Zhao sighed.

"That's okay," Iroh sighed. Iroh was obviously saddened by Zhao's choice now because it would've been a great lesson for him to learn about the children of Agni. He was a child of Agni, Zuko, Azula and Ozai as well. Seeing somebody outside the Royal Family with a bending ability that surpassed the Royal Family would be amazing. "May I take her now to teach her some more basics?" Iroh asked sweetly, recoiling from his defeat.

Zhao warily shook his head. "She's meditating. After she's done," Zhao smiled.

Iroh nodded his head. "Will you be joining us?" Iroh asked smoothly, seeing if he should bring Zuko.

"No. I have business to attend to with the helmsman," Zhao answered.

"Make sure to bring her right down when she's completed her meditation," Iroh reassured.

"I will personally escort her down," Zhao smirked.

Iroh stood up from the table with the cup of tea in his hand. He took a deep sip and drained the teacup again. He sat it on the tray and walked out of the room, glancing back at Zhao.

Once Zhao saw that the door was closed and he couldn't hear footsteps of Iroh walking down the halls, he stood up and walked to his bedroom, opening the door. He walked in and found Koori sitting in the same position that he had left her. He sat down behind her, his back facing hers and he watched the candles flow with her breath for a moment; he closed his eyes and regained control of his candles.

"Who was at the door Master?" Koori asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Just General Iroh. As soon as you're done meditating, he wants you to go down so he can train you some more," Zhao whispered.

Koori remained silent now. Breathing in and out, keeping the candles on a steady pace that was matching her breath. Zhao did the same with the candles that he faced. He opened his eyes and stood from the floor. He walked past Koori and she opened her eyes. "What's wrong Master?" she asked.

Zhao glared down at her. "Nothing. It's just something that General Iroh said," Zhao muttered.

Koori looked at him and knew exactly what he was talking about. She wasn't dumb enough to admit it though. "Explain it Master. Maybe I can relieve the stress that you're carrying over the situation," Koori smiled.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. You're dressed, that's good. Now tie my armor," Zhao ordered while he stuffed his undershirt onto his body.

Koori stood form the floor and tied the strings to his armor tightly. "Let's go," Zhao smirked as Koori walked to the closet and pulled out the cloak. She threw it around her body and closed it in the front. Zhao walked out of the room, his arms behind his back while Koori followed him down the halls. She scanned every room that the door was left open in. She found out just how small a room was that packed four soldiers into it.

Zhao led her to a door and this time, Koori memorized where she was going. Zhao opened the door and Koori walked in. Iroh was sitting in the middle, feeling the open window breeze. Zhao looked in quickly and then shut the door, leaving Koori and Iroh (with Zuko in the corner) in the room.

"Good morning Koori," Iroh's voice boomed.

"Good morning General Iroh," Koori's voice whispered.

Zuko stared at both of them and turned his head to face the window. "My nephew is in such a great mood Koori," Iroh sarcastically whispered.

Koori giggled. She stopped abruptly and Zuko and Iroh both grinned, hearing a beautiful sound. "Good morning Prince Zuko," Koori greeted.

"Morning Koori," Zuko muttered.

Iroh watched Koori take off the cloak, placing it on the same hook as she did before. Zuko gazed at her again. He just loved the way she looked, the way she firebended and the way she just moved around by itself. Her body moved as one like his had never moved before. Iroh gazed at her with the same intensity only he wasn't gazing at her with lust as his nephew was.

"That's just great Koori. Now, I want to see if you can do something," Iroh whispered. "You can't tell Admiral Zhao that I wanted you do complete this move for me okay?"

Koori looked at him weirdly and then caught onto what he wanted. "You mean to bend lightning?" she asked.

"Yes."

Zuko looked at Iroh. "She won't be able to do that. Only the Royal Family can," Zuko snorted.

"I want to see if she can, because she's a healer. And lightning makes a burn as well. If she can heal a regular fire burn, maybe she could heal a lightning burn," Iroh smiled.

"And you want to see if she can bend lightning?" Zuko asked weirdly.

"Yes."

"Great. Koori, have fun with your heart attack," Zuko frowned.

"Don't listen to him. Koori, will you tell the Admiral?" Iroh asked.

"No," Koori answered.

"Great. Now, pull all of your energy across you arm, down to the vast points of your stomach, and up to your other arm. NEVER! And I repeat, never let the energy come near your heart," Iroh commanded.

"Because all of the energy will build up and cause you your life," Koori smiled. "I understand that General."

Iroh smiled at how intelligent she was. "Push your energy around Koori. Remember what I said though," Iroh smirked.

"Of course General Iroh," Koori smiled while she pushed her energy around, ignoring her heart. She pushed her energy to her stomach and she felt nothing in it. Master hasn't given me a meal in a while. I've been getting kind of hungry after all of this training, Koori thought to herself.

Iroh watched her drag her energy around. "Here. I just want you to make a small spark. Nothing more," he sighed, demonstrating what he wanted.

Koori watched his hand curl out and a small white/blue spark erupted from it. She pulled all of her energy together in the palm of her right hand and watched in awe.

Zuko pushed himself from the wall, his mouth wide open. Iroh smiled and Koori closed her fist, fearful for what would happen next.

* * *

**I thank you guys for the reviews! I have so many! You guys like me…you really like me! Well, either way… You have to check out my buddy's page. He screen name is Shadowddrm. You've got to check it out. She has a very cool arrangement of stories! You'll love them!**

**Read & Review!**


	24. A Room Full Of Concubines?

**I hope that you like this chapter. It took a while to get the end but the end is the best part! Don't skip right to the end because I said that or you'll be confused for the rest of your life. I promise you that.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that you can… How on earth can she…? Wow," Zuko smiled.

"There was a spark…" Koori mumbled. "That's it. Don't tell Master!" she begged.

"I wasn't planning to. I'd get skinned if I did," Iroh smiled. "Do it again."

Koori shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to. I'm frightened," Koori admitted.

"You can bend lightning and you don't want to…?" Zuko asked, greatly in awe.

"I've spent all of my life healing burns, the last thing that I'm going to do is gain something to influence the intensity of them Prince Zuko," Koori muttered.

"Greatly understandable. We shall continue the normal firebending practice," Iroh sighed.

Zuko looked to the ground. He had upset Koori and he knew it from the question. "Wait, if you can heal burns, what about the one on your back?" Zuko asked sharply.

Koori glared at him with disgust on her face. "You don't have to answer that Koori," Iroh whispered.

"Do you want to know why this…this…this, THING won't go away?" Koori asked, her voice rising.

"Not right now…no," Zuko whimpered.

Koori glared at him, her eyes icy. Zuko looked confidently at that glare. It was Zhao's and he knew how to beat the glare down with Zhao. He hardened his eyes but it didn't work. Koori continued her glare and the candles around the room burned higher. Zuko stepped back into the wall and Iroh grabbed Koori's arm.

"That's enough Koori. My nephew had no right to ask you that question. You don't need to tell him," Iroh sighed.

Koori was still seething. She took a deep breath in and every candle returned to normal. Iroh turned her to face the window, away from Zuko. "I'm sorry General, I didn't mean to…loose control…I think," Koori apologized.

"It's all right. I'm going to continue your firebending practice now. Try to complete the footing procedure I taught you yesterday," Iroh fake smiled.

"Yes General Iroh," Koori said.

Koori pushed her feet out beside her on her right while the foot was still planted on the ground. She moved her other foot and she pushed her hands together, wrists connected to each other. She pushed her wrists out and forced her breath to come out through her arms and feet. She jumped up into the air, her hair following her move through the stances.

Zuko eyed her again; only he kept his lustfulness to himself, deep in the recesses of his mind. Koori finished her move and Iroh's fake smile turned into a real one.

"Great. Here's another move that I can teach you," Iroh said, pausing to demonstrate his move.

Koori nodded her head and she continued her practice with General Iroh.

Zhao walked down the hallway at two in the afternoon. He opened the door to the room where Koori was training with General Iroh. He walked in and kept the door open. "Come Koori. I have business to attend to at the next port," Zhao smirked.

Koori bowed to Iroh and she walked over to Zhao. She grabbed her cloak and stuffed it onto her body. She walked out of the room and Zhao shut the door. He walked the hallway loudly, shoving soldiers in his way to the side. Koori gulped when he threw her into his quarters.

"When do we get to the next port Master?" Koori asked shallowly.

"In a few minutes. Pull on the black kimono," he ordered.

"Yes Master," Koori sighed, bowing to him.

Zhao walked down to the docks with Koori following behind him, her body covered in the cloak. A deep breeze was blowing and Koori felt her face become cold. Zhao felt the breeze and he continued to walk. "It's going to get colder Koori," he frowned.

"Yes Master," Koori sighed. She shivered for a second and then felt a warm hand on her body. Zhao pushed her to his side and heated his hands.

"You're not used to the cold are you?" he asked sweetly.

"No I'm not Master," Koori smiled to him.

Zhao pulled his hand off of her and she continued to heat herself with her firebending. She walked beside Zhao now because he wouldn't let her fall behind him. "Here we are," Zhao grinned.

Zhao opened the tent, grasping the edge. He pulled a side of the tent open and pushed Koori inside. Koori looked around in this tent. It was filled with slaves dressed of equal or lower value than she herself was. The tent was filled with chattering servant girls, talking about whom their Master was.

"Well, look at this whore," a girl close to Koori snickered. "What leader dragged you in?"

Koori looked at her calmly, holding in all of the rage she had in her. "My Master is none of your concern," Koori snorted.

"Looks like somebody's on the rag," she sniggered.

Koori walked over to the side of the room, ignoring the sniggering girls that surrounded her. "Don't pay attention to Leiko. She's new and she hasn't been beaten down by her Master yet," another girl in the tent smiled to Koori (Leiko means arrogant in Japanese).

Koori sat down next to the nice woman. She looked older than the rest of the girls in the room, even older than Koori was. "Who might I ask are you?" Koori asked politely.

"My name's Ai. I'm concubine to Commander Yukio," Ai smiled softly. (Ai means love and Yukio means 'one that gets what he wants'). "Might I ask yours?"

"My name is Koori," Koori smiled back. (If you didn't know…Koori means nothing. I just made it up and spell check made it into this).

"Whom are you a servant to?" Ai asked.

"Admiral Zhao."

"Oh. Sorry Koori. If I would've known you were a servant to the leader of this, I would've bowed," Ai muttered.

"That's not necessary," Koori whispered.

"What position do you hold? Most of us are all concubines," Ai muttered dejectedly.

"I'm not a willing concubine. I'm a forced one," Koori muttered.

"Oh, you poor thing. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Koori answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. I've been with my Master for a short time now, only about four years. How long have you been with yours? A few months?" Ai asked.

"Thirteen years Ai," Koori muttered.

"Since you were four?!" Ai whispered. "That's awful. You must know nothing of the outside world."

"Not really. I don't," Koori whimpered.

"I say that the girl in black is just a plain prostitute," Leiko smirked.

Koori turned her head again to look at Ai. "You said that she hasn't been beat?" Koori asked.

"Nope. Not yet. She's usually a bitch when she first comes to one of these three hour long meetings but by the end, she's usually calm and quiet," Ai smirked.

"Oh. I've never been to one of these before. What's going on?" Koori asked calmly.

"It's just military tactics. The Generals, Commanders, and Admirals talk to each other. There's about twenty in total. Not all of them have slaves though," Ai answered.

Koori looked around at the group. There were only fifteen girls in the room. There were about three groups that were excluding Koori and Ai. Leiko was leading the largest group. "Whore," Leiko shot at Koori. "Look at her. She's obviously not eating to look good to fuck."

Koori ignored Leiko's language. "What Nation are you from?" Koori asked Ai.

"Fire. All of us are here are. What about you?" Ai asked.

"Same with me. How did you all become…err…what you are?"

"Our parents offered us up for this. I came to my Master willingly because I had nothing. Getting a warm meal and place to sleep and a somewhat stable home is nice to have, even though I have to give up something to my Master every night," Ai smiled.

"I don't remember my home," Koori whimpered.

"At four, I don't think you would," Ai comforted. "Tell me, your Master didn't start your concubine 'training' when he got you did he? Tell me he waited."

"I was thirteen Ai. He waited until my 'curves' settled in."

"That's good. But even at thirteen? You poor soul," Ai whispered.

"I'm fine."

"You sound defeated," another girl who sat alone in the corner whispered as she walked over and sat next to Koori. "How many times have you been beaten?"

"I don't feel right to talk about this. Sorry," Koori apologized.

"Koori, this is Naomi (it means pleasant one). She's fourteen," Ai sighed, waving her hand to the girl.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?" Koori asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Naomi asked.

"I could be so much better," Koori smiled.

"Look at the bitches," Leiko smirked as she stood from the ground and walked to Koori. "Your name is Koori right?" she asked.

Koori nodded her head. "Yes, her name is Koori. Why do you care?" Ai piped up.

"I think that she can answer for herself you slut," Leiko mocked.

"Like you're one to talk!" Naomi smirked.

"Watch it whore," Leiko grinned.

Koori balled her fists in anger and she let go of the emotion. Leiko saw and her smirk became more evident. "Leave us Leiko," Ai muttered. "Before you start something you can't finish."

Leiko saw the grin that Ai gave off and she balled her fist. Not being able to control her anger like Koori, she struck Ai in the face with her balled fist. The room became silent, watching Leiko and Ai.

* * *

**This chapter was really fun to write!!! I was so happy with this chapter and I can't wait for the next! You will scream when I update because I already have the whole seen planned out. Leiko is the bitch. I know. She's like one of those preppy cheerleaders who think that her shit doesn't stink! You'll love the next chapter!**

**Read & Review!!**


	25. Agni Kai: No Self Control

**I really like this chapter even though it took forever to type. I promise that it took forever. I had so much trouble with it that I started to bother my friend Schoon. She's fun to mess with but then she gets serious! I love you Schoon! (In a sisterly way of course).**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

**

* * *

**

Ai rubbed her aching mouth. She sat up and pushed Leiko to the ground. Leiko jumped from the ground and smirked.

"Did I get you, you angry whore?" Ai asked while she stood from the ground and walked over to Leiko.

"Bitch!" Leiko shouted.

* * *

All of the commanding officers turned their heads to the sound of fighting in the other room. "Bitch!" they heard screamed. All except Iroh broke in a laughing fit. Zhao stood from his position at the head of the war table and the others followed, wanting a good show. Iroh stood, worried if Zhao brought Koori to the tent, which he probably did.

Zhao opened the slim curtain separating the two rooms and he walked to the side silently. Koori was sitting at the far wall, her cloak covering her body. Two slaves were beating the stuffing out of each other. The other officers followed Zhao just as silently. Koori was the only one that had noticed the officers come in. They did nothing to stop the fighting while Ai and Leiko were tearing each other apart, pieces of clothing and blood flying in different directions.

Koori glared at the fighting girls while the other girls started to root on the one they though would win. "Come on Ai!" Naomi whispered, half shouting.

Koori glanced up at her Master who was smirking at the fight. How many of these fights has he seen? Is this the first one that he's seen or have there been others? Koori asked herself.

Ai grabbed Leiko's hair and Leiko screamed, pulling her body weight to her feet and bringing herself up. "Whore," Leiko sniggered.

"As I said before, 'look who's talking'," Ai smirked, punching her fist in Leiko's stomach. Leiko withdrew from the attack to stiffen her stomach from the blow. Ai still struck with intensity but Leiko rebounded, bringing her feet from the floor and kicking Ai.

Koori watched for a second but then she saw Leiko's hands light up with a large flame. Iroh's eyes widened while he watched, unable to do anything to stop the fight.

Koori sprinted in front of Ai who was gasping for air from the kick Leiko brought to her stomach. Koori grabbed the fire and it disappeared. "Enough. This got out of hand from the beginning," Koori shot to Ai and Leiko.

"She's the bitch who started it," Leiko smirked.

Zhao's smirk widened. Iroh cast Zhao a glance and he stared back at Koori and the two slaves.

"I said that was enough!" Koori ordered, her voice icy and emotionless. Koori turned to look at Ai and kneeled to her. Ai had small burns on her arms from shielding herself from the attacks that Leiko unleashed. "Hold still," Koori ordered as she placed her hand to the burns and healed them.

"I want to finish this fight whore," Leiko shouted, her breath hot and steamy.

"If you want to fight so bad, go to your Master. He'll beat you until you won't be able to stand," Koori smirked as she stood from healing Ai. Ai pushed her body to the side, knowing what was going to happen next.

Leiko had a strong flame in her hands and she was playing with it threateningly. She threw the flame at Koori and Koori sucked the flame in with her hand. "It's not a fight if you don't fight back," Leiko smirked.

"You won't win," Koori smiled. "You're going to lose if you want to fight me."

"Let's see," Leiko challenged.

Zhao looked from Koori to the other slave who he didn't know belonged to. "I say that Koori wins," he bet to the man beside him.

"I think that the feisty one will win," Commander Yukio smirked.

"I bet on the controlling one," Iroh smiled. (I know. I made Iroh bet! I can't help it!)

The officers watched from the back, their slaves in front of them cheering on either Leiko or Koori. Koori had two votes while all of the other slaves where rooting on Leiko, whom seemed to be the most vicious opponent to fight.

"That's an Agni Kia if you don't know whore," Leiko smiled.

"I accept. But I'm not fighting to the death," Koori sighed.

"Coward," Leiko remarked. "I will."

Koori took her stance, as Leiko took her own. Both stances where completely different.

"The coward girl is in a totally wrong pose," Commander Yukio smiled.

"You'll see Commander, Koori is much stronger than she looks," Zhao sighed.

Leiko made her move, pushing a giant ball of fire right into Koori's center. Koori pushed her arms together, and the fire disappeared.

"What in the hell is that?" Commander Yukio asked. "How can she kill fire?"

"What the hell whore?" Leiko asked, shouting.

"Pay close attention now," Koori smirked.

Koori pushed her feet across the ground and she unleashed a powerful attack to Leiko, causing her to role on the ground to dodge the attack. Leiko stood up and kicked for Koori's knees. Koori jumped into the air and breathed in deeply, her lungs filling up with oxygen. Slaves that knew how to firebend shielded the other slaves who were neutral, with a slim wall of fire.

Koori saw that the slaves covered their heads when Leiko blasted her. Koori looked at Zhao who nodded his head with an unasked question. Koori pushed her body to the wall of the tent that had the opening. Leiko smirked and then pounced on Koori, sending them both flying through the opening.

The officers followed. The slaves ran out, trying to see who was winning. Koori was to the side, her body in an upright position. Leiko was on the ground, cursing under her breath. "You whore," Leiko swore. "You fight like a coward. Your shots are powerful but not threatening."

"A firebender isn't supposed to bend based on how much anger he or she has. They're supposed to repress that anger and use it from the breath," Koori explained.

Iroh smiled. Apparently she's been thinking because I haven't taught her that yet, Iroh thought to himself.

Zhao looked to his sides. Men under his command were watching the fight eagerly, cheering on the person whom they wanted to win. Most were betting on Koori from her stern control of her bending. Others had their bets on Leiko because she was power-hungry and fighting hard.

"So you say!" Leiko shouted. "You don't know the first thing about firebending! We are the superior element. You don't need to control it to live from it. It's inside you and you can beat it around however you want!"

Koori shook her head. "Fine. Then stop talking and use your 'wisdom' against me," Koori grinned.

Leiko closed her fists together and punched a giant ball of fire at Koori. Koori breathed in and moved her arms across the fire, making it disappear completely. "How are you doing that?!" Leiko asked, shouting.

"It's called control. Learn about it!" Koori whispered.

Zhao took in a deep breath. He wanted a fight. There was more talking than fighting going on right now and he was getting impatient. Other officers were feeling the same.

Leiko focused on her breath this time and kicked at Koori's stomach. Koori caught the foot and the flame dispersed. Leiko tried to drag her foot back from Koori's grasp but she couldn't. "Lemme go!" Leiko ordered.

"Suit yourself," Koori smiled. Koori spun her foot around and Leiko went flying to the floor, her face landing headfirst into the grassy path below her.

Zhao smirked by what Koori was doing. She was intimidating her opponent before striking. Even if she isn't going to kill this bitch, I'm still somewhat proud of her, Zhao thought.

Leiko didn't move now. She curled her fists and jumped from the ground, her feet flying in the air at Koori's head. Koori caught her feet again and pushed them to the other side, far from where she was standing. Leiko was now twenty feet away, her breath weak and frail.

"You're going to lose. You have no self control," Koori smirked as she walked over to Leiko carefully.

Leiko breathed to the ground, her heart still racing. If the whore comes closer, than I'll get her with a giant blast as the last reservoir of my strength, Leiko thought to herself. Koori continued to walk toward her, her arms stiff and ready to bend if she felt that it was necessary.

Koori stepped next to her now and nudged her with her foot. "No self control huh?!" Leiko asked, shouting.

Leiko pulled her arms around in a tornado, the vast fire tornado, about the size of the girl giving it off. Koori pushed her hand into the tornado and it disappeared. "No self control," Koori smiled, pushing Leiko to the ground and stepping to the sides of her, her arms out in a pose that would kill the girl below her.

"Go ahead. It's an Agni Kia. You fight to the death," Leiko smiled.

"Not this time," Koori frowned, stepping away from the girl and walking back to the crowd of slaves. Koori turned to Leiko and smiled. "You lost."

Leiko tore herself from the ground and walked toward the other crowd of slaves that had cheered her on. Koori passed Iroh and she gave a small smile in his direction. She continued to walk to Zhao and she stopped in front of him. He looked from her to Leiko. He smiled at his slave and started to walk back up to the tent. The other officers followed and Koori walked after all of the higher officers were in the tent.

* * *

**Leiko lost in a Zhao-ish way!!!! YES! Leiko is a female Zhao, out and out!**

**Read & Review!**


	26. Gratitude For A Daughter

**I only own Koori and Leo. I wish that I own Avatar, but sadly, I don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

Koori was followed closely by all of the slaves. She had gained their respect in just a few short minutes. There were no more commanding officers in the room because they were back in the war room, planning the strategy that they had given up to watch the fight. Koori sat next to Ai and Naomi again. Ai had been beaten badly, her lip bruised and bloodied, her shoulders tore up with deep fingernail marks and welts.

"Thank you Koori. You didn't have to fight her," Ai thanked, hissing while Naomi touched her bruises, covering them with a healing paste.

"Hold still. You were beaten up pretty badly," Naomi shushed.

"Are you okay?" Koori asked slowly.

"I would be so much better," Ai smirked. "If Naomi would stop putting that crap on my skin. It burns."

"Well, that's your own fault Ai," Naomi grinned.

"I couldn't let her treat Koori like that."

"I didn't mind. I just don't care anymore. She can say what she wants. She doesn't know me," Koori smiled.

Both Naomi and Ai looked at her and smiled.

The meeting ended two hours later. A soldier walked into the room with a large weapon in his hand.

"Come on Koori. The meeting is done. We're going to go in and stand behind your Master," Ai smirked, standing from her position on the floor.

Koori nodded her head and walked into the other room last. She stood behind Zhao and found out whom Leiko's Master was. Her Master was a broad, scary looking black-haired man. Leiko looked around to floor defeated and not trying to look to the head of the table where her competitor was.

"You're dismissed men," Zhao smiled. He stood at the head of the table and waited for the men to leave with their slaves. Iroh stayed behind and looked at Zhao. "I wish to speak with Koori alone," Zhao remarked.

Iroh nodded his head, knowing that there was nothing he could do since Koori was Zhao's property. "I'll see you back at the ship Admiral," Iroh muttered while he left the room.

Zhao sat down in his seat and pointed to the one on the right of him. "Sit," he ordered.

Koori sat down and Zhao looked at her. "What would you like Master?" Koori asked as the soldier who got the slaves dispersed from their view.

"The fight about two hours ago. What started it?" Zhao asked.

"It was just that girl calling people names. Then Ai and her got into it," Koori trailed off.

"Why did you intervene?" Zhao asked while he put his hands up to his lips, his elbows on the table.

"It just happened Master. I moved without warning," Koori admitted.

Zhao nodded his head and stood from the table. "I want your opinion on what we're going to do to invade the Water Tribe," Zhao smirked as he pushed model figures on the map in front of her. Koori looked and followed along, her mind wondering on what her Master wanted her to do.

"Do you mind if I speak Master?" Koori asked as he started to explain another tactic.

"Go ahead and speak," Zhao smiled, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Wouldn't it be more efficient if you waited during the night and then attacked during the day? Waterbenders are strong at night with the moon. Wouldn't it be better to stay with the sun while the waterbenders are weak and the firebenders are strong?" Koori asked him.

"You're getting ahead. It's nice to see that you have a military mind Koori," Zhao smiled.

Koori looked up at him and smirked. "I learned from you Master. I've always paid attention when you talked," Koori said.

Zhao smiled and then completed his tactic, knowing that what Koori said was true and a very good idea for him to win against the waterbenders. Once Zhao was finished and Koori nodded her head, knowing that everything was at least, almost perfect, he waved his hand for Koori to stand. Zhao wrapped his arm around her neck and grasped her right shoulder firmly.

He kept his hand there, walking with Koori through the darkness to the ship with a gold plated front. "Why didn't you kill the other slave?" Zhao asked Koori politely.

"I've spent all of my life healing Master. Harming, let alone killing somebody is against what I believe in," Koori sighed.

"I understand," Zhao smiled to her. "But you still should've killed her."

"Master," Koori playfully remarked.

"I still stand by what I said," Zhao smirked as he removed his hand from her shoulder. His hand went behind his back and he walked up the platform of the ship, Koori now gliding behind him.

Koori continued to follow him in the hallways until Iroh walked out of seemingly nowhere, grabbing Koori's arm, making her yelp with fright.

Zhao turned on his heels, ready to attack the idiot grabbing his slave right behind him. "General Iroh," Koori whispered.

Zhao pushed his arms back down from his position. He had gotten into his stance protectively to fight for his slave and at the moment, she was acting like his daughter. "You could've said something," Zhao sighed while his left eye twitched.

Koori pulled her arm free from Iroh and she walked next to Zhao. "I just wanted to say congratulations on winning your fight," Iroh beamed.

"Thank you General," Koori said, bowing to him.

Zhao looked at the two of them and smirked. "She's not going to be training with you anymore General. She will be completing her training with me," Zhao said respectively.

Iroh's smile disappeared and he glanced at the two people in front of him. Koori was looking at her Master; her face full of sadness but Zhao was looking straight into his eyes, being as respectful as he could.

"That's fine," Iroh lied. "I just wanted to give my gratitude to Koori."

"And she's thanked you. I would like to talk to you though, about another idea of when to attack the Water Tribe," Zhao smirked, using Koori's idea as his own.

As long as I know I came up with this idea, I don't care if he uses it for himself, Koori thought. She listened closely to what her Master was saying to Iroh. Iroh looked disappointed to her. Koori turned her tilted her head a bit and them squinted her eyes. Iroh still looked disappointed at the idea. Koori pushed it out of her mind for a later thought and she looked at her Master. Zhao had a big smirk on his face and he was staring into the depths of the opposite hallway. Now what's he doing? Koori asked herself.

Iroh turned his head as Koori did. Zhao was staring at another fight happening between two of his soldiers. One, Koori noticed, was standing like Zuko.

* * *

**I honestly don't know what I'm going to make Koori do in the next chapter…**

**Read & Review!**


	27. Burning Master

**This chapter took a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own Ai, Naomi, Leiko, Koori, and Leo (including the Generals and Commanders and other officers that are from the previous chapters).**

Iroh knew that one of the soldiers was Zuko. Koori knew it as well. Zhao was still smirking, watching the fight and not intervening for his crew. Koori stepped forward and Zhao grabbed her shoulder, keeping her away.

"Let them take care of it," Zhao said to her.

Iroh heard Zhao tell Koori to stay put and he felt a deep aggravation in his stomach. He thought quickly. If I intervene, then Zhao will think that something is wrong and he could find out that Zuko is one of the soldiers. If Koori intervened, then she'll be punished and beat around by Zhao, Iroh thought. I can't do anything Zuko. You or Koori are going to have to think of something.

I have nothing! Damn it Zuko! How'd you get into a fight anyway? Koori thought aggressively. I have to think quickly. But I don't have anything on my mind right now. If I get into this, then Master will lose all of the respect for me that I gained. He'll probably put me on the brink of death and tie me up again. I can't think right now! Iroh! Please, help your nephew!

Zhao stared coldly at the fight. He had Koori's shoulder in his right hand, holding her back from the fight that he knew she was going to disrupt. This wasn't like the fight that she had been in with the slave girls. This was a real manly fight that she would surely get hurt in if she broke it up.

Zuko's fist went into the other soldier's helmet, punching him in the nose. There was a curse word muttered from the soldier and he struck back, breaking a plate on Zuko's armor. Zuko lunged over in pain but he knew that he couldn't utter a word like his competitor could. Zuko punched the soldier in the gut, pushing him on the edge of unconsciousness.

"They're going to kill each other," Koori muttered to Zhao.

Iroh heard her distraction. "They can both be easily replaced," Zhao smirked.

Koori couldn't think of anything else. She caught Iroh's glance and she had nothing in her head. She knew that Iroh didn't have anything either. Zuko had to win the fight and if he did, Zhao would probably unmask him.

Zuko hit the soldier's helmet again and this time, the soldier didn't get off of the floor.

I still can't think of anything. Zuko won…and I have nothing, Koori shouted in her head.

"Soldier, come here. Now," Zhao ordered.

Zuko stood for a moment and then he followed Zhao's orders. Koori was pulled back by Zhao's hand. Zhao placed her beside himself and Koori was frightened for what would happen next.

"What would you like with the soldier?" Iroh asked. "Should he be punished?"

"I just want to know his name," Zhao smirked.

Zuko thought of a fake name. "Ryo," Zuko mumbled, concealing his voice.

"Let me see your face," Zhao ordered, trying to peer through the mesh eyeholes.

Koori, do something! Iroh shouted in his head, hopeful that Koori had something in her mind.

Koori bit her lip and drew blood. I really don't want to, but this is the only way that Master won't think about Zuko.

Koori grabbed Zhao's hand and placed a large amount of heat on it, burning Zhao's skin. "What the…?" Zhao shouted to Koori, punching her to the side of the hall.

Iroh's eyes went wide open when he realized what Koori had done. "Should I punish the soldier?" Iroh asked calmly.

"Go ahead. I have a slave to punish myself," Zhao smirked.

Iroh grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him down the hall, away from Zhao's angered swearing.

"She actually burned him," Zuko laughed.

"And now she's going to pay for it Zuko," Iroh hissed. "Zhao is going to beat her senseless. How did you get in a fight?"

"The soldier was saying some rude this about Koori and we got in a fight," Zuko admitted. "She shouldn't be punished for burning him."

"He's her MASTER!" Iroh hissed again. "She's supposed to serve him, not harm him!"

Zhao dragged Koori to his quarters with his left arm. His right hand was burned and he threw her to the ground, kneeling to her and shoving his hand in front of her face. "Heal it now before I kill you," Zhao ordered.

Koori touched his skin, making him hiss in deep pain. Koori healed the burn and Zhao pushed her into the wall, crushing her throat. "I'm sorry!" Koori shouted to Zhao. "I grabbed your hand because I was frightened."

"You burned me you bitch. If you weren't carrying something for me right now, I'd kill you like the common slave that you are," Zhao snorted.

Zhao let her throat go and he grabbed her hair, forcing her to stand. He dragged her to his bedroom and threw her to the wall again. She was crying now, tears flowing out of her eyes quickly. "I didn't mean to burn you," Koori lied. "I don't know how it happened."

Iroh walked to Zhao's quarters and he heard Zhao strangling Koori. He was calling her names and he said something about carrying something for him. What could that be? Iroh asked himself. Iroh heard another door open and then slam shut; he knew that Koori was begging for her life to be spared when he heard frail whimpers and sobs.

Iroh pushed his body away from the door and he started to walk back to his own quarters, wishing that he had never heard anything.

"Bitch," Zhao snorted. "And I was in a good mood when you fought that other slave!" Zhao chained her to the wall, cutting a piece of her skin with a knife. "Knives seem to be the only thing that you can't heal," Zhao smirked. "I will cut you until you can't feel the pain anymore."

"Please Master!" Koori begged, sobbing. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have gotten frightened in the first place," Zhao grunted, pushing the knife slowly into her arm, making her scream loudly.

"PLEASE!" Koori shouted, her voice becoming weak and destroyed.

"Shout again and I will kill you," Zhao purred, brushing the bloody knife against her cheek. Koori remained silent, sobbing uncontrollably while Zhao pushed the knife into her other arm. Zhao withdrew the knife and licked the blade, smiling. "Your blood tastes so good," he smirked. He rammed her to the floor, making her head bang against the wall, sending her into unconsciousness. "Bitch," he muttered while he watched her eyes close weakly.

Koori opened her eyes. She couldn't see in the dark until she turned her head. A giant jolt of pain crossed through her entire body. Bad idea! Koori thought. What did he do to me?

Koori looked at her arms and legs. She felt another jerk of pain and her eyes closed, pushing her eyelids together tightly as a stimulant to disrupt the pain. Koori tried to move her arms but found that it was useless, her body pinned to the wall tightly.

A snap of somebody's fingers erupted from the corner of the room. A single candle was lit and Zhao's face emerged from the dark. Zhao walked over to her and kneeled before her limp and not moving body. "It such a sad thing to see you in pain," he purred.

Koori wanted to say something but nothing emerged from her mouth. She summed up all of the strength that she could and she mumbled, "Please, I didn't mean to."

Zhao lifted her falling head and smirked in her eyes. "You're going to come with me around the ship tonight. Hold yourself high and proud once you see the other officers, they will have some fun with you," Zhao smirked. "I have your punishment set out, but I'm not going to tell you right now."

**I bet you want to know what the punishment is…! Well, I'm not telling you until I update! Hah! **

**Read & Review!**


	28. Accepting A Bad Deal

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I promise that I don't even though I wish I did…OH! I ironically found something out about the name Koori. It means Ice in Japanese.

* * *

**

"What is it?" Koori asked weakly.

"I'll tell you about it later," Zhao sneered. He rubbed Koori's cheek with his finger, making her wince and cringe. He smirked and withdrew his hand. He undid the chains that tied her to the wall and she stood weakly. "Come and follow me," Zhao ordered.

Koori moved her feet and she found that she could still walk. Zhao opened the door slowly, waiting for her to follow him. He grinned at her pain. He often enjoyed seeing her in pain but she was acting like a daughter at the time and hurting her hurt him. He didn't hurt her badly; he was putting off a show to the General, making him show the General that he had a firm control of his property.

I went a little over the edge with the knife though, Zhao thought. She keeps wincing every time she steps.

Zhao walked out of his quarters with Koori behind him, trying to keep up with his steps. Her cheeks were red and blotchy; her arms and legs still covered by the black kimono and cloak. She lifted up her sleeve cautiously, wondering why her arms hurt so badly.

Her arms were covered in dry blood, covering the deep cuts that her Master had made on them. Zhao had sliced her so that her blood wouldn't touch the kimono and that it would dry quickly, giving him time to think of a punishment for her. Koori hastened her pace and Zhao opened another door to shove her in. She fell to the ground, her hands spread wide to cushion her fall.

"Stand now," Zhao ordered to her.

Koori pushed her body off of the ground and grabbed her right arm with her left hand, wavering in the air weakly. Zhao walked past the right side of her body and sat down on a chair at the front of the room. There were other chairs filled with men and she noticed that one of the chairs held General Iroh.

"She won't be able to fight like this," Commander Yukio complained. "She's weak and dazed."

"What happened to her?" General Iroh asked wisely.

"I punished her for something," Zhao muttered.

"And what did she do?" a random officer asked.

"Ask her yourself," Zhao smirked.

Koori looked from Iroh to Zhao. "I grabbed his hand during a fight between two soldiers on the ship and I accidentally burned my Master," Koori wheezed. "I was rightfully punished." Koori looked to the ground, unable to hold her head up any longer. Her knees had started to give way but she held herself firmly, putting all of her strength into standing.

Even though Zhao had beaten down her pride, she still had to act like she wasn't a brainless piece of mush in front of all of the high officers on the mission to annihilate the Northern Water Tribe. She moved her aching body up into the air more and Zhao smirked.

Even though she's beat, she still wants to prove herself, Iroh thought. She's really trying her best not to slip into unconsciousness in front of all of the officers.

"Why am I here?" Koori asked coldly, summing up another batch of courage.

"You're here because your Master wants you here," Commander Yukio snorted.

Koori winced at the tone in the Commanders voice. "You're here," Zhao smiled. "Because you are a fighter and a strategist. You could become a great help on the Water Tribe annihilation. If you accept."

Iroh looked at Zhao coldly. "What do you mean by strategist Admiral?" he asked coolly, trying to sound calm.

"She has a fast mind and she's learned military operations over her enslavement. She's like the perfect weapon with her healing ability, her sense of control, and her quick mind," Zhao muttered.

"Then why have you kept her as a slave Admiral Zhao?" Commander Yukio asked sternly. "If you think that she's military appropriate, then why hide her?"

"I didn't feel that she was…ready…for something like this," he smirked, pausing to find a right word in the midst of his sentence. "Do you accept?"

Koori looked to Iroh and then to her Master quickly as all of the men in the room watched her evilly. Koori looked up to her Master, straight into his eyes and smirked. "I accept," she said.

Iroh looked at her in surprise. Koori felt her heart tear into pieces, accepting something that she hated the most.

I had to take that deal! Koori shouted to herself. If I didn't, then Master would've killed me and I wouldn't be standing right here right now.

"Good," Zhao smiled. "Everybody other than Koori is dismissed."

Koori stood in the center of the floor, not moving while the officers passed her, giving her creepy looks as if undressing her from where she stood. Iroh walked past her with no shred of emotion on his face. He was the last one to leave and Koori collapsed to the floor as he stepped out into the hallway. Iroh watched her fall and he did nothing while Zhao walked up to her, smiling at her back. Iroh shut the door and walked down the hall, following the other officers.

"You'll have free roam of the corridors now that you've proven yourself," Zhao laughed. "You don't have to call me 'Master' while we are together around soldiers either. You shall call me by my title. Is that understood Koori?" he asked.

"Yes Admiral," Koori shuddered.

Zhao walked away, his boots clanging on the steel floor. "I expect you to join me in my quarters for a meal in an hour," he smirked, shutting the door and walking down the hallway.

Koori watched the door shut and she punched the floor. What is wrong with me?! Koori shouted to herself. The only good thing that can come out of this is that Master, or rather; Admiral can't kick me around anymore. I'm still a slave though. To Master…I've got to stop calling him that…Admiral, she corrected herself, I'm nothing but a concubine that struggles in bed.

Koori gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I'm a fool," she said aloud.

She walked the empty hallway by herself, feeling nothing in her heart that had torn itself in two more than fifteen minutes ago. Her cloak covered her body and she stopped at the door by which she knew was Iroh's. She lifted her covered arm to the door and it opened before she could knock.

"Koori? What are you doing here?" Iroh asked quickly, pulling her inside the room.

"General. I just made a big mistake didn't I?" Koori asked him quietly.

"No child, you didn't. Zhao would've killed you if you hadn't taken his deal. You did the right thing even though you may not like what you did," Iroh muttered to her. "What all did he do to you after Zuko's fight yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Koori asked.

"Yes why?"

"I've been unconscious for a whole day!" Koori whispered, grabbing her face with her still covered arms.

"What did Zhao do to you Koori?" Iroh asked sternly.

Koori looked at Iroh and pulled her arms down. She grasped her right arm with her left hand and pulled up the long sleeve. Blood had traveled down her fingers and it dried at the tips. Her arms were completely red and swollen. "Both of my arms are like this," Koori pointed out, raising her other sleeve and showing him.

Iroh shut his eyes. "They at least look like they'll heal without scars," Iroh muttered.

"What should I do General Iroh?" Koori asked weakly. "What am I going to do with this?"

Iroh closed his eyes again. "Do you really want to know what I think you should do?"

Koori nodded her head vigorously. "Please tell me!" Koori begged.

"I won't tell you," Iroh frowned. "You have to figure this out for yourself."

Koori felt her brain explode. "Okay. I have to leave now. Master…err…Admiral wants me back before the hour," Koori whispered. "Tell Zuko that I'm fine please?"

"Of course Koori. I'll see you around."

Koori left the room with a bow to Iroh. She rushed down the hall, pausing to think about random things that she was confused about. She pushed everything out of her head and knocked on Zhao's door. He opened it and smirked at her. "So, where'd you go?" he asked sternly.

"I walked around a while, trying to find random things," Koori lied. She hid her lie like always.

* * *

**This chapter was hard and I bugged a reviewer for information on what she thought. I'm sorry Twilight Rose2. I was just so worried about this chapter because I wanted to make it perfect.**

**Read & Review!**


	29. My Room

**This chapter was fun but hard to write! Read and Review!!**

**Dedicated: to Twilight Rose2. I owe you a lot right now. . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**

Koori fell asleep beside Zhao, fully dressed in her pajamas while he was in his leggings.

_"What's wrong Koori?" Zhao had asked when she came into the room._

_"It's nothing Mas…err…Admiral," Koori answered._

_"In here, you call me 'Master' Koori," Zhao smiled, leading her to the table. She sat down opposite from him and he placed rice on her plate. He smiled to her as he broke a pair of chopsticks. He handed her a pair and she broke them the same way that he broke his own._

_"Why do you want me to fight?" Koori asked, looking at her bloody fingertips grasping the chopsticks._

_"Because you are perfect to fight. You have shown what you can do."_

_"How come you didn't tell me that I was unconscious for a full day?" Koori asked slyly._

_"Time flies when you're having fun," Zhao smirked._

_"And what kind of fun are you talking about Master?"_

_"My kind of fun," he laughed. "Now eat."_

_Koori didn't talk while she ate beside her Master, a man whom had vouched for her to become an honorary weapon to the Fire Nation Navy. Zhao placed a piece of fish on her plate and she ate it gratefully, thinking about the last time she had ever gotten meat._

_"What exactly am I supposed to do Master?" Koori asked suddenly while Zhao finished his pile of rice._

_"Whatever I think of. Mostly delivering errands and talking to the crew at first," Zhao grunted, pulling the fishes head off and placing it on the opposite side of his plate._

_Koori gulped at his movements. She nodded her head and finished her meal. Zhao eyed her kindly. "Yes Master?" Koori asked calmly, hiding her emotions._

_"I've just been thinking about what your uniform should look like," he smiled. "And since you're not a full member of the Navy and only a slave that has become an honorary member, you aren't able to wear armor. So, you must wear cloth, giving you no protection for your body. Can you handle that?"_

_Koori looked at him and nodded her head. "I'm not aloud to wear armor because I'm a slave?" she asked. "Why would that matter?"_

_"You are one of the lucky slaves that has papers because I got them from your house before it was burned to the ground. You are a legal slave but since I have never shown the papers before the Fire Nation Supremes, (don't ask, it was a fancy word and I just used it…) you have no rights at all. Technically, you are erased from existence," Zhao smirked. "So, you have no rights as I said before."_

_Koori blinked, trying to understand fully what he said. "You never registered my papers under the Supremes?" she asked slowly._

_"Never," Zhao smiled. "I didn't think that I'd let you live this far." Koori remained silent. "Go shower, you're still covered in blood," Zhao smiled._

_"Yes Master," Koori sighed. Koori stood from the table and started to walk to the bathroom door._

_"Wait," Zhao smiled. He stood and walked over to her, laying his hand on her shoulder, clasping it. "Why did you look at General Iroh before you said that you accepted?" _

_"He taught me how to control my bending and I figured that he was wise enough to correct my decision if it was bad," Koori answered. "I also looked at him before I jumped into the battle between those two slave girls. He nodded his head and I knew what I had to do."_

_Zhao let go of her shoulder and smiled at her. "It's nice to know that you have started to take orders from him and not just me," he sighed. Zhao's hand crashed on Koori's cheek and he smiled. "Never take an order from Iroh again."_

_Koori nodded her head. "Yes M-master."_

_"I'll be back in a while. I've got to see where the helmsman is going for the night. Get a shower and then go to bed, I'll be back later," Zhao muttered._

_Koori watched him leave and she opened the bathroom door. She opened it and took a shower, washing all of the blood off of her arms. She looked at her arms and found that the slices were direct and slim. He didn't cut me that deep down, Koori thought. I thought that he was really made at me._

_Koori finished washing her body, her hair now clean and smelling the way she liked. Koori grabbed the towel hanging from the top of the stall and she dried her body without firebending, because it was night and she wanted to conserve the fire keeping her alive. Koori stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped around the tops of her breasts. She pulled off the towel and placed her pajamas on. She placed the dirty towel into the hamper for Leo to take out later and she walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. She snuggled into Zhao's bed and waited for her Master to return before she slept._

Zhao pushed his arms around his slave and he smiled in her hair, feeling her warm skin between his fingers.

I missed feeling this last night while she was tied up. At least I got to look at her while she was in her unconsciousness. She shouldn't have burned me. She said that she was frightened though; I wonder how she got frightened. Maybe she still has the soldier that tried to rape her in her mind and she fears all soldiers with that mask. That's very understandable but she shouldn't have burned me, she had no right to do that, Zhao thought.

Koori moved to wrap her fingers around his muscles and she smirked, falling into darkness. I can't believe that he didn't beat me as badly as I thought he would. There must be something on his mind because I so deserved to die. I should've thought of anything other than burning him, I could've kissed him, sending him into a rage that wasn't rage itself, but lust. That would've been…hard to complete because he still wouldn't have let Zuko be, Koori thought. I did the right thing for the Royal Family that I respect.

Zhao gripped her tighter to himself, nuzzling into her shoulder and breathing on her skin.

Koori woke up from Zhao's nudge at her side. "Yes Master?" Koori asked, sitting up to face him.

"Get up. I have something here for you," Zhao purred, bringing the sheet of the bed off of her and grabbing her waist to lift her out of the bed.

Koori propped her feet on the ground after Zhao let her go. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out of the door and down the hallway. "Master, I'm in my pajamas. What could be so important?" Koori asked, covering her perking breasts from the cold of the ship.

Zhao pushed her into a dark room. He lit a candle with his firebending and Koori could see. There was a lone bed, a door that obviously led to a bathroom, and another door that led to a closet. "This, my sweet, is your room that I wish to give you. For now," he purred.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Koori asked, her heart taking the blow again.

"We shall be working different hours of the day sometimes and I will want my sleep. If you ever get off of your shift at five, you can come to sleep with me but after ten, you must come here to sleep. You're uniform is here though. I have one in my quarters but the rest are here. Get dressed and I'll meet you back in my quarters in a half of an hour," Zhao smiled. He walked out of 'her' room and shut the door.

MY ROOM?!?!?! Koori shouted to herself. She walked to the doors and opened them. A small but nice bathroom was behind one and there was a closet behind another. She grabbed her uniform in the closet and put it on. The uniform contained of long red pants that ended at her calves, a black and red shirt that had three-quarter length sleeves, covering most of the scars on her arms. The black straps that tied the shirt to her body were on her left side and she tied them. She had tip-less gloves that allowed her to firebend and heal. She tied the strings to her shirt again to make sure that nothing would come loose. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked attractive but oddly, she looked like a female Zhao when she glared.

If this is what Master wants, Koori said to herself.

Koori walked out of the room, her feet hitting the ground softly even though she wore boots that weren't covered in steel like Zhao's. She knocked on her Master's door and he opened it, smirking at her appearance.

* * *

**I was so distracted while I wrote this chapter! I'm watching Family Guy and I love it! YAY!**

**Read & Review!**


	30. Struggling With Soldiers

**This chapter was fun because I knew what I wanted to do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

* * *

**

"You look…" Zhao smirked. "Seductive."

Koori's right eyebrow rose and she looked down at herself again. "I guess. If you really think about it," Koori answered.

"Great. Now follow me," Zhao ordered, walking out of his room and shutting the door firmly.

"Master?" Koori asked.

"It's Admiral," he smiled.

"Admiral, "Koori corrected herself. "What about my chores?"

Zhao looked at her as they walked side by side in the hall. "You're dismissed from them until I conqueror the North," Zhao answered.

You're not going to conqueror the North Pole. You're going to die up there, Koori wanted to say. She kept all of this in her head. I believe in my dream that you die Master. I hope to say goodbye to you before you leave this world.

"What if it is a failed attempt Admiral?" Koori asked wisely, forming her words into a perfect sentence.

"That's a reason why I have you Koori. You know what questions to ask and you know what exactly you want to know. Keep it up, but your question will remain unanswered for now."

Koori nodded her head in fake understandment. "Yes Admiral."

Zhao strutted up the stairs with his attractive slave (or…more like apprentice now) at his side. Leo stopped his work to stare at Koori alongside Zhao. "Good morning Admiral," Leo greeted, giving a stern bow to Zhao.

"Good morning Lieutenant. I want you to show Koori how to control these barbarians that we call soldiers," Zhao ordered.

"Yes Admiral. Leave everything to me," Leo said.

Zhao left them to strut back down the steps again. Koori turned to Leo and beamed at him. "Morning Mr. Leo," she smiled.

"Out here, it's Lieutenant, Koori," Leo corrected.

"Sorry Lieutenant," Koori mumbled. "What does the Admiral have me learning today again?"

"How to control these soldiers," Leo smirked. "It's not very hard, you just have to prove that you demand respect from them. If a soldier humiliates you, you attack him with either a smart mind, or brute force. You gain respect quickly on a ship and you can lose it just as quickly. Admiral Zhao has a LOT of respect on this ship and he plans to keep it that way. You must not fail him. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do Lieutenant," Koori nodded.

"Good, let's see what soldier wants to pick on you today while I show you how to operate different things on the ship," Leo smirked.

Leo walked over to a large weapon. He inspected it with Koori at his heels, noticing things that he didn't see. "What does this do?" Koori asked hesitantly.

"It's a giant catapult. It hurls fireballs at the enemy, namely in this case, the walls that surround the Water Tribe," Leo sighed.

"I knew that it was a catapult, but why are they so close? All could easily be tied up with one another and then the forces that they all release can knock out the other catapult that it's hooked up to. Didn't you guys think of that?" Koori asked, smirking.

Leo smiled at her. "No wonder the Admiral wanted you around here. You learn quickly," he said. "Just, try not to point that mistake out to the enemy. The Fire Nation tried to get as many of these things on a ship so that blasting something would be easier."

"I'm sorry, but it's a stupid idea if the enemy has half of a brain," Koori stated.

"I know. I agree but it's not my decision. I wouldn't say anything to the commanding officers about it. They get a little…stuffy…about things like that."

"I wasn't planning on getting in trouble Lieutenant," Koori yawned. "What's next?"

"Just walking around the ship. Are you cold or anything?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay. Here, go break up those lazy soldiers over there that aren't doing anything," Leo ordered.

"Okay."

Koori walked over to the soldiers. Zhao was watching with Iroh on the platform at the next floor. Koori didn't know that he was there, watching her every move.

"Do you think that making her do your grunt work is good for her?" Iroh asked, leering down at Koori.

"No, it'll give her some backbone though. She needs some after what I've reduced her to," Zhao smirked.

"And what did you do to reduce her?" Iroh asked.

Zhao looked at him and smiled. "That, General Iroh, shall stay between me and Koori."

Iroh nodded his head and returned to watching Koori and the soldiers.

"Hey," Koori shot to the group of five soldiers. "Get to work."

The soldiers looked at her and laughed. "And what are you going to do if we don't get to work?" the one with the black mustache asked. "Cry to your Master?"

Koori smiled. "I might, or I can just make you cry before me," she sighed, circling the soldier, marking him down from the rest of the group.

"And what are you going to do to make Jiro cry?!" another soldier asked. (Jiro means second male).

"Come on bitch, do you think that you can take all five of us?" another soldier asked.

Koori's smirk widened. "Come and try me," she cooed.

The soldiers looked at each other and snorted with laughter. Zhao watched her from above, gripping the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white. Iroh noticed Zhao gripping tightly to the railing. "You do know that it's five against one right?" he asked.

First, two soldiers of the five pounced on her, trying to defeat her frail figure back into its position under a 'mans' respecting command. Koori used both of her hands, throwing both of the soldiers back into the railing, almost toppling under to the hypothermia below in 'Davy Jones Locker'.

"Next?" Koori purred, her voice seductive and intimidating.

The remaining three took their firebending stances, learning from their companions' mistakes from just trying to fight hand to hand. They pulled their breath out in even strokes, cursing out their opponent with a large flame combined by all of them. Koori yawned, mocking them and pushed her hand into the air, submerging the flame from existence from her own abilities. Koori smirked as she struck them, not using her bending abilities. She withdrew her punches and she looked around her.

Five soldiers were on the ground, moaning and gurgling blood.

"She won?" Iroh said aloud.

"Anybody else?!" Koori asked, shouting.

The rest of the soldiers on the deck stared at her for a moment and then returned to their work, moving faster than they had been. Leo blinked his eyes, trying to register what he saw in his mind. Koori walked in between the bodies of the unconscious soldiers, careful not to step on them. She stood in front of Leo and waved her hand in front of his face.

"T-that…was…amazing," Leo whispered. "When did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't. It just…kind of came out of me," Koori struggled to say. "I wasn't thinking straight, or I was thinking really straight and unable to control my mind."

Leo walked away, her body trailing alongside his own. "Whatever you did scared the shit out of the rest of the crew," he smirked.

"I planned that Lieutenant," Koori admitted.

Zhao let go of the railing and he eyed his knuckles. "I didn't think that she would beat five of them at once," Zhao sighed, trying to appear to not care.

I knew that she could beat them, Iroh wanted to say. She has a lot of untapped power in her.

* * *

**OHHH!!!! This chapter was fun! Koori got to beat up men and she liked it! Or…she at least pretended to like it (wink wink).**

**Read & Review!!!!!**


	31. Agni Kai

**Koori shall be respected and suffering shall be her teacher! Mwhahaha!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

* * *

Koori spent the day with Leo, doing everything that he did and learning from his moves, memorizing them immediately in case she ever had to complete the task herself. She asked questions and Leo answered them kindly, acting more like a father than Zhao was.

"So," Koori smiled in the boiler room. Soldiers cringed when she talked, already hearing about what she did to soldiers on the deck. "When the thermometer reached the top, it releases steam into the ship, warming it?" Koori asked, her voice sweet.

A nearby soldier limply nodded his head, trying to explain again. "W-when the…" he said.

"I understand. There's no reason for you to continue," Koori smiled politely telling him off.

"Okay," he stuttered, returning to his place.

"So, what did you learn?" Zhao asked, walking into the boiler room, making the soldiers work faster and harder. "Come Koori," he ordered, making Leo seem like he didn't exist.

Koori bowed to Leo and walked to Zhao, glaring at the cowering soldiers behind her. "I learned a lot Admiral. Soldiers are fun to manipulate," she smirked.

Zhao smiled. "And you manipulated them well Koori," he sighed, leading her to a door and opening it. Koori walked in obediently and Zhao walked past her. He guided her through the room, filled with men, grinned from ear to ear as if expecting something.

Where am I? Koori asked herself. Why would Master bring me here?

"Doesn't she look amused," a General smiled.

Zhao sat in the highest chair in the room, looking down at all of the soldiers. "She's done well today. Did you hear what she did to gain respect from the soldiers?" Zhao asked, laughing.

"Yes actually, I did. Word travels fast," the General smirked.

Koori grinned, standing in the middle of the floor, being judged by high commanding officers. "It was easy, they were a bunch of wimps," Koori bragged.

Zhao glared at Koori and then looked to the General who had started to enjoy the company of his slave. "Yes," Zhao remarked. "Wimps."

"You're lucky that you only had to fight those soldiers. If you had to fight more than five, whom were master firebenders, then you'd be in trouble," Commander Yukio smiled.

"Do you want to bet on it Commander?" Zhao asked.

"Let's bet on it then," Yukio smiled. "Let's see…how many soldiers do you think you can take?"

"I say that we start her out at one," Iroh stated. Koori grinned.

I have to keep playing like this or I loose the respect that I gained from them. How many soldiers can I take? I have no clue…Koori thought widely. If Master gives me more than I can handle, then I'm done for. If I get just the right amount, then I'll win and I'll get everybody's respect, maybe even General Iroh's.

"I say, five master firebenders," Commander Yukio laughed.

"I think that she could handle more," Zhao smirked. Mouth! Stop saying things! Koori shouted to him.

"Fine, six, master firebenders," Yukio said. "Anybody want to volunteer?" he asked, directing this to the officers around him.

Six hands were raised. Koori looked at the hands that were raised and found that most of them were young Commanders or Admirals, probably deemed on just touching her.

Iroh looked around at the group of men who wanted to fight Koori. Commander Yukio, Admiral Akira, Lieutenant Leo, (I just had to make him raise his hand!) General Kane, General Kyushu, and Commander Ryoichi. This will be an interesting fight for Koori to win, Iroh thought. I hope that she can win; this will be brutal for her.

"Great. This fight will be on the deck at sunset," Zhao smiled, looking directly at Koori.

Koori stared at her opponents facing her. She looked from one opponent to the next; thinking about what she was going to do. The other commanding officers where up in the deck, watching the movements of the fight that was about to proceed. Zhao was smiling at the top, wondering if his slave was going to loose or win.

She'll loose, he thought. There are six master firebenders around her. She knows basics and I think that's about it.

A crowd of soldiers surrounded the railing, blocking the other ships from viewing what was going on. Zuko was within the soldiers, curious for what would happen to Koori.

"On your ready," Admiral Akira smirked. "Steady. Go!"

Koori watched the group circle her, she pinpointed their weak spots carefully and she stood, waiting for one of them to make a move. Leo made the first move, lunging for Koori's hands.

Koori saw this and she jumped out of the way, making Leo fall to the ground from the amount of strength he put into running toward her. Koori landed on her feet beside Admiral Akira. He moved quickly, punching a wall of fire to separate them. Koori opened her fist and the fire disappeared. The Admiral smirked and punched fire to her. She caught the fire in her fist and focused on the Admiral. Commander Yukio edged up behind her, preparing himself to attack her. Koori found that she was now trapped between all six of the firebenders.

She gulped and all threw large blasts of fire at her. Koori spun on the balls of her feet, catching the fire and hurling it back to where it came from, blasting all of the officers backwards.

Koori was breathing heavily, her mind dizzy from spinning. She lost the feeling of her stomach twisting and turning and she breathed deeply. The officers stood from the ground angrily.

They don't plan to be beaten by a girl, let alone somebody who isn't a master firebender, Koori thought. I could be at this all night if I don't win this.

Zhao watched, a slim smirk on his face. Iroh was standing beside him, worry hidden in his calm and emotionless face. She's helpless, Iroh thought. She can't win against six of them. Two tops, that's the limit of her power. She's exhausted.

Koori looked around again. Leo, she could tell, was holding back some. The men came at her again. She had to move but her body couldn't. She held her arms into the air and spun on her heels again, throwing the officers back to the railings on either side of her. Koori leaned over her knees, her arms swaying limply below her.

"You're beat kid," Admiral Akira smirked, holding up his arms.

Koori moved her head up to face him and smiled. "Not yet," she sighed, jumping into the air and blasting the Admiral back to the ground, knocking him unconscious. She landed on her hands, holding the ground firmly upside-down. She flipped over onto her feet and looked around again, wondering why the other men didn't attack her while she was incapable to fight. Commander Yukio smirked and bowed to her, giving her an honorable surrender. General Kyushu placed one hand behind his back, and the other in front of himself, bowing deeply to the young girl in front of him. Commander Ryoichi did the same, bowing to her and then walking to the soldiers.

"You were a great opponent to fight Koori," Leo smiled, bowing to her as well.

The only person left was the General. "I have never seen such a grace in firebending young lady," General Kane smirked.

"Err…thanks," Koori stuttered; unable to figure out what just happened.

The only sound heard now was the moaning of the ship and the rush of the waves below the ship. Koori turned her body around to face her now defeated opponents and the soldiers behind them.

"S-she won?" Iroh said unbelievingly.

"I didn't think that she would," Zhao muttered.

The soldiers below them began to cheer loudly, their voices echoing in the night air. Koori looked to the night sky and walked past the soldiers. They parted, allowing her through without showing her disrespect. Koori found the stance that Zuko made and she smiled secretly to herself.

* * *

**Koori won!!!! Kinda… BUT YAY!!!! There wasn't much in the fighting scene though. I'm not very good at direct battles…they are hard to describe. I mean, I can have them in my head but I can't put them on paper.**

**Weird huh?**

**Read & Review!!!**


	32. Rise With The Sun

**Dedication: I owe this chapter to Schoon again because she's my sis (not literally but she acts like one) I also say that Zuzu deserves some credit for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: that Last Airbender.

* * *

**

That fight took a little more out of me than I thought it would, Koori said to herself. I can't believe that I won though. Most of them surrendered, that's still winning right? I'll have to ask Master about that.

Koori walked calmly through the halls, knowing by memory which way she needed to go to get to the top deck now. Her breath had become normal now, as she got halfway to her destination. Zhao and Iroh had been up there watching her movements intently, keeping an eye on how good her stances were and if she would die in the hands of the firebenders.

Koori made it to the deck. Admirals, Generals, Commanders, and Lieutenants parted the same way the soldiers did to let her see her Master. Koori stood behind Zhao, waiting to be acknowledged by him before speaking.

Zhao smirked and waved his hand to the officers. They left the small deck mumbling but Iroh stayed behind. "Nice fight Koori," Iroh smiled.

"Thank you General," Koori sighed, bowing to him.

"You knocked Admiral Akira unconscious. You'll be filling in for him until he wakes," Zhao muttered, his voice low and demanding. He didn't turn to see his slave.

Iroh looked at Koori. "She doesn't know how to do an Admiral's job," Iroh argued. "Let me go with her to guide her."

Zhao nodded his head, still not turning to face Koori. Iroh started to walk away from Zhao, motioning for Koori to follow him. Koori looked at the back of her Master's head and looked to the ground. She started to walk away, following Iroh to complete Admiral Akira's duties.

Iroh guided her down a dark corridor and he turned to face her. "Why did we stop?" Koori asked politely, showing respect to her elder.

"We'll finish your duties later. We're here to wait for Zuko," he whispered.

Koori nodded her head and a soldier walked behind them. "Uncle. What did you want that was so important?" he asked, staring at Koori's frame.

"There is a room that is completely empty. I'm the only one with a key so you can stay in there," Iroh whispered, handing Zuko a black key.

Zuko took the key. "Nice fight," he commented. "It was fun to watch."

"Thanks," Koori muttered, her voice low to keep them out of hearing.

There was a clang in the darkness of the hallway and Koori's head went straight toward it, listening intently for another sound. Iroh and Zuko looked at each other and Zuko walked away, his shoes barely hitting the metal below him. Koori returned to look at Iroh. He closed his eyes and started to walk away, wondering if having this young girl, following him and keeping his secrets as a good idea.

"I won't ever tell Admiral about him," Koori whispered.

"I know," Iroh muttered.

Koori had finished her work at eleven. It was to late to go to Zhao's quarters and sleep with him, something that she really didn't want to do anyway. Koori walked into 'her' room and yawned, collapsing on her bed automatically. She ignored lighting the candles and she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Before sunset, she had managed to sneak into her Master's room and clean it just the way he liked it. She grasped the bed sheets with her fingers and smirked into the pillow, still fully dressed.

There was a firm knock on her door and she sighed. Silence is so hard to come by, she said to herself.

She opened the door and faced her Master. He walked past her, shutting the door firmly. "What would you like Master?" Koori asked shallowly.

"Don't use that voice on me," Zhao smirked, recognizing that sweet seductive voice as something she'd used to make the soldiers nervous. "It's not going to work as well on me Koori."

He threw her on her bed and crawled up to her, positioning himself between her legs even though both were still clothed. "Really Master? This voice won't work on you?" she asked seductively.

Zhao smirked, kneeling on top of her waist. He pulled her back into the air and pulled her chin up. He kissed her lips passionately and smiled as his teeth bashed against her own.

Koori felt something wrong with his kiss. It wasn't as demanding as the other times he had forced her. He was acting like he was giving her a choice and she was willingly accepting to this, wanting to give him as much pleasure as she could before he reached his unfortunate death in the Water Tribe.

Koori felt her arms wrap around his back and he pushed her away. "What are you doing?" he asked cruelly.

"I thought…" she stuttered, unable to retain her voice.

Zhao wiped the saliva away from his mouth and smiled. "You thought right," he purred, pushing her body to the mattress and kissing her mouth again, his tongue demanding an entrance into her own mouth.

I have to do this, Koori thought. He's been…somewhat kind to me for all of these years and now I've got to return the favor before he dies.

She embraced his kiss, sucking on his tongue and then smiling when he withdrew his mouth. He still kept her dressed, her body starting to feel the metal of his armor. He always had to be on top of her, the dominant one and she was starting to get annoyed by the roughness of his armor.

She wriggled her body out from under him and she crawled on top of him. He grinned and forced her back under him, regaining his control. Zhao felt her try and get out of his grasp and he pulled her arms to the head of the bed, gripping her arms tightly and sliding his fingers down past her armpits. He felt her shudder and he smiled.

"You're not begging for me to stop," he groaned.

"Not tonight I'm not," Koori smiled.

Zhao grinned and Koori pulled the strings to his armor, undressing him roughly. He grabbed her hand before she pulled the last string. He was deep in a kiss and he removed his mouth. "And what has you so riled?" he asked, pulling off the last of his armor for her.

He still had on his black leggings and undershirt, pushing his arousal into her softly. She giggled and then smirked. "It must be something I did today," she answered kindly, wriggling under him to make him moan already.

"Like what?" he asked, pulling off his undershirt and tossing it to the side of the room.

"Like fighting all of those men. The way they looked at me afterward, as if they were afraid. It was…satisfying," Koori smiled, pulling Zhao's neck down and kissing him roughly.

Zhao groaned and pulled her shirt off slowly. He felt around her breasts and noticed that she had a makeshift bra on. "Now what's this?" he asked, feeling the strap that kept him from grasping her.

"I had to do something Master," Koori moaned.

Zhao burned the fabric off of her and he bit down at the base of her breasts, smelling the sweetness of her skin and groaning. Koori felt the fabric burn but she didn't feel her skin burn. Zhao pulled off her pants rapidly, and he pulled his own off with speed. He lunged into Koori softly, careful not to hurt his future heir.

"We're nearing the North Pole my sweet," Zhao purred. "You might have the opportunity to see me conqueror the Water Tribe."

"And what is there to stop me Master?" Koori asked, moaning at how he licked her skin delicately.

"My heir that is growing. I don't want harm to come to it," he answered.

"Then why did you allow me to fight those men?" Koori asked, cooing.

"I knew that you could heal burns, but getting thrashed around by water is something completely different," he groaned.

Koori smirked and she allowed Zhao to do whatever he wanted with her, making his wishes for the day come true in 'her' room.

Koori woke the next morning with a large headache, her body apparently not happy with what she had done late the last night. Zhao was sleeping in her bed, nuzzled in the pillow and smiling in his sleep.

Koori pushed her body out of the bed and walked to grab her clothes. She got dressed right at the foot of the bed and smiled to her Master. She opened the door quietly and walked out, making her footsteps nonexistent as she stepped.

She walked to the deck of the ship, the small deck that Zhao had stayed at to watch her fight with the master firebenders. She jumped on the railing and sat down, watching the firebenders training bellow. Fire bellowed out of the attacks that they threw and Koori felt the warmness of the flames caress her face softly. She smelled the salt from the ocean and closed her eyes.

Iroh walked out to the deck and he stared at Koori, her eyes closed and her nose pointed to her knees, smelling the air lightly. He smiled and her eyes opened immediately. "What would you like General?" Koori asked, jumping from her position at the railing and bowing slightly to him.

"Nothing Koori. I just like to come out on the deck early in the morning to see the sunrise. Rise with the sun and sleep with the sunset," Iroh laughed. "That's what I say."

Koori smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

**Iroh is so wise. It's hard to make him not a loveable character. I can't see him being cruel at all!**

**Read & Review!**


	33. Pi Sho

**This chapter was fun! And difficult because I made Pi Sho seem like chess…**

**I owe this chapter to Schoon and Zuzu because they are the best friends that a writer could have!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

* * *

**

Zhao woke up in Koori's room alone. She's probably out ordering the soldiers around with her newfound power, Zhao thought, pulling his nude body from the bed and grabbing his leggings. He stuffed the leggings onto his frame and looked around the room. A single Fire Nation Emblem was at the head of the bed, looking down at him evilly and smiling to him when he pushed on the last bit of his armor. He walked out of the room briskly, wondering where Koori had gotten. I have to keep an eye on her now that she carries something important to me, Zhao said to himself. If something were to happen to my heir that would cause her to miscarry, then the man, or woman will die by my hands.

The heated Admiral stalked the hallways, pausing when he heard a low giggle. He listened closer, hoping that the giggle was Koori and not just another concubine that one of the other officers had. He rounded the corner and a smile brushed his face. It vanished as he found Iroh laughing with her.

"Good morning Admiral," Koori giggled, her hand cupped over her mouth and her cheeks a rosy red.

"Good morning to you both," Zhao greeted. "I want to speak with Koori alone if you don't mind General?"

"I invited Koori to play a game of Pi Sho with me. Please make sure that she attends Admiral," Iroh smiled, his invitation an order.

"Of course General Iroh," Zhao had to answer, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Iroh walked away, giving the entire hallway to Koori and Zhao. "What would you like Admiral?" Koori asked sweetly, her voice not yet seductive.

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't being harmed," Zhao smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

Koori blushed a deeper red and then she wriggled out of Zhao's grasp. "I must not make the General wait Admiral," she whispered, her voice small and low.

Zhao nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be in harms way with the General. Iroh lost interest in women when Lu Ten died, Zhao reassured himself. Then he isolated himself from them with Zuko's trip to regain his honor.

Zhao grinned and walked off to have breakfast by himself in the cafeteria.

Koori turned back to look at her Master's back and she smiled. She turned around quickly before he would notice and she ran off to General Iroh's quarters, cautious about entering.

She knocked first and he answered. He opened the door wide and Koori walked in, still wary about the game she was about to learn to play. Iroh smiled to her and ushered her to sit at the pillow on the ground. She sat, still worried about trusting Iroh fully.

Come on! I've been with him unaccompanied before, Koori shouted in her head. Why am I so jumpy about being around him? Is it the fact that I'm alone? But, General Iroh is too nice to touch me. He wouldn't do anything to me at all!

Iroh sat down opposite from her and he pulled chips out of his sleeves, lying them on the circular table in front of him. Koori watched him place the pieces out in front of her and himself.

"Pi Sho is a type of military game. You should catch on quickly because of your fast mind," Iroh smiled. "This is a lotus tile." He held up a piece from his sleeve again.

"I'm sure that I'll catch on General," Koori muttered, her brain figuring out the symbols on the pieces.

Iroh looked at her and smiled. "Zuko never liked this game. He said that it was pointless to learn," Iroh muttered, pushing a tile across the board, trapping her Fire piece with Water.

Koori tilted her head to the side, thinking slowly and critically. She pushed her tile across the board, making Iroh's last move useless. "I wasn't sure if that was allowed. Is it?" Koori asked slowly, keeping her hand on the piece to signal that her turn hadn't ended.

Iroh opened his mouth, shock in his face. "Y-yes. It is," he beamed.

Ten games later, the score was a tie for both of them. Iroh was puzzled on how he had tied after his life-winning streak. He had never lost a game after he had learned to play and to tie with a complete amateur! It was absurd!

Koori moved her piece up, blocking any of the attacks that Iroh could make on her by sparing a simple pawn. Iroh looked around at the board and saw that he could do nothing but sit and watch Koori tie with him again. Iroh moved his favored lotus tile and he sighed. Koori had her next five moves planned out, with whichever piece Iroh moved. She carefully pulled the pawn she had surrendered back to its original position and Iroh looked at her, confused at first and then he noticed what she was doing.

"How many moves ahead are you?" Iroh asked, his mind knowing what she was doing.

Koori looked at him and smiled. "Four with this and five if you move any other piece."

Iroh placed his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table. Koori stared at the board as Iroh moved his next piece to try and block her attack. Koori looked up from the board and smiled. She moved her piece slowly, figuring if it was the right move or not. Koori let the piece go and her hand returned to her lap, thinking ahead again.

Iroh looked at the board deeply, not wishing to cheat. He pulled his head off of his hand and pulled a chip back from his starting line. Koori watched his hand move and pull the piece back, leaving his pawn open to attack.

Now why did he do that? Koori asked herself. If the pawn isn't guarded, then I can pounce on it and take it, leaving his left flank wide open for an attack. But, wait! He has another pawn there on the side, hiding in the corner! He left the pawn wide open for me to think that I could get it without getting caught! I'm just going to keep going on with my original attack.

Koori moved her piece to the right side of Iroh, completely ignoring the open pawn. He grinned and he pushed the pawn to the center of the board. Koori saw this and she pulled on of her own pawns up to the now completely unguarded pawn. She took his piece and placed it on the side of the board, seemingly unhappy with her move since she had trailed away from her original plan.

Iroh smiled, pushing the pawn that he used to guard the other pawn up the Koori's now defenseless right flank. Iroh stopped his piece in front of Koori's tiles and Koori tilted her head, again in deep thought.

I should've just left him be, Koori said to herself. I would've won by now if I would've continued with my plan. I wonder what Iroh has in mind?

Koori moved her main piece in front of the pawn, eyeing the pawn evilly before taking it out. Iroh looked at her and smirked. "Nice move," he commented. "I would've never thought of that."

"Yes you would've General. I just barely thought of it myself and you're skilled at this game," Koori sighed.

"I think that I may have met my match," Iroh mused, his fingers gripping his beard and pulling it lightly. He moved his next piece and smiled. "You have no moves now. Take your time in your defeat."

Koori looked blankly at the board. A small frown ruptured her delicate features and she moved her piece. "You're wrong General. My left flank isn't quiet annihilated yet," Koori cooed.

Iroh smiled to her and moved his next piece without thinking, playing this move so many times now. Koori smiled. She moved her next piece hesitantly while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in. The door is unlocked," Iroh's voice boomed through the room.

Koori stared at the board and thought of the next two moves. Zhao walked into the room slowly, his boots again rupturing the silence of the room. "Whose turn is it?" he asked.

"Mine," Iroh whispered. He moved his piece again, sliding it diagonally across the board into Koori's left flank.

Wait! Koori shouted in her head. This next move shall win this for me!

Koori smirked and pushed her piece across the board, grabbing Iroh's main piece and putting it to her right side. "I win General," Koori giggled.

"That's impossible!" Iroh shouted. "I've never lost before!"

Zhao studied the board intently and he found out what Koori had done. She used her pawns to distract Iroh from looking at the main tile rounding up around the side of the board. Iroh was dumbfounded at her win and he smiled.

"Come Koori. It's time that we get you some dinner," Zhao smiled.

Koori stood from her pillow and bowed to Iroh. "I hope that we can play again General," Koori smiled.

Zhao walked out of Iroh's quarters with Koori behind him. They got away from the door and Zhao muttered something to her. "I saw what you did to win the game. You really planned your win out Koori."

"I was defiantly thinking ahead. General Iroh taught me well about that game and I got lucky," Koori whispered.

Zhao smiled and led her to the cafeteria, empty from the soldiers that were working.

* * *

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE CAFETERIA?!?!?!**

**You'll see! I promise!**

**Read & Review!!!**


	34. Shika

**I dedicate this chapter to Schoon and Zuzu! I love you two!!! In a sisterly way! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the people. I defiantly own Koori, but not Zhao or Jee. (Remember Jee? He was nice!)**

* * *

Koori walked in behind her Master. He guided her to a table and she sat. He sat beside her and the cook, pleased as he could be rushed over to them. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"A bowl of rice for her and the same for me," Zhao ordered.

The cook nodded and walked away, smiling that he caught a glimpse of the pretty girl that he had cooked food for without getting to ever see her.

Koori stared aimlessly at the wall, looking around occasionally and taking in the scenes of an ordinary cafeteria. "So this is all?" Koori asked.

Zhao looked up at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The cafeteria. I was thinking of it being…more, I don't know how to put this in words," Koori admitted, blushing.

Zhao stared at her, his right eyebrow creeping up his forehead. "Right," he smirked. "This is all that's in a cafeteria."

"Okay," Koori smiled.

The waiter/cook carefully placed the bowls of rice in front of Zhao since Zhao was looking at a piece of parchment, seething at the information it kept. After the cook left, hesitantly upon seeing Zhao angered, Koori looked at him worriedly. "What is wrong Admiral?" she asked, her voice sweet and calm.

"The ships are losing coal faster than would've imagined. We're going to have to stop at one last port before we get to the North Pole," Zhao muttered, his voice icy and cruel.

"How fast are they losing coal?" Koori asked in a whisper as soldiers started to walk into the room.

"That is none of your business Koori," Zhao shot.

"Sorry Admiral," Koori apologized, splitting her chopsticks at the crease and pushing them into the rice.

"We're going to have to turn around for about a mile and then it's to the port," Zhao whispered, talking to Koori.

"That sounds like a fast route to turn around," Koori whispered.

"The ships can make it. They've made steeper turns before," Zhao muttered, splitting his chopsticks and digging into his food. Koori nodded her head and started to eat again.

---

Koori slept in Zhao's room that night. She was dressed in her pajamas because Zhao didn't feel like forcing her around tonight. The ships had turned late in the night and they would reach the port by sunset the next day. It would take the ships all night to regain the coal and then they would be off to the North Pole again.

The soldiers had gone from the ship now as Koori stared off the deck, looking at the shops and bars for soldiers that she knew. Waves crashed along the opposite side of the ship and Koori turned around, walking to the steps that led her into the heart of the ship. Koori made her way down into the ship and she stopped at her room. She looked at the door and then walked off, just wandering around the halls and getting lost in the looming, dark hallways.

Her feet hit the steel silently, as if she wasn't in the ship at all. A sniffling sound could be heard in the quiet hallway and being curious, Koori went to investigate. She walked into the cafeteria now, and she found a young girl, no more than eight cowering in the corner, Lieutenant Jee was trying to comfort her.

"Koori, thank Agni you're here. She won't listen to me. Her Master is going to be so angry when he finds out that she's gone from his quarters," Jee sighed.

Koori looked at the girl, her eyes soft and calm. "Who's her Master Lieutenant?" Koori asked slowly.

"Admiral Akira," Jee sighed.

Koori's eyes darkened and she looked away from the girl. She returned her soft gaze to the girl and kneeled on her knees. "I'd ask you to leave Lieutenant, but I have no power over you," Koori sighed.

"I'm going. Just make sure that she gets back to Admiral Akira's quarters before he comes back from the bars," Jee sighed.

Koori closed her eyes and smiled to the girl. "What's your name?" Koori asked sweetly. The girl didn't answer and she looked at Koori, her eyes welted with tears. "You can talk to me. I'm a slave as well," Koori smiled, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Whose slave are you?" the girl asked slowly.

"Admiral Zhao's."

"He's the man with the big sideburns right?!" the girl asked, smiling when she heard the name.

Koori giggled and sat on the floor completely. "Yes, that's my Master. Now, what is your name?" Koori asked again.

"My name is Shika. What's yours?" Shika asked slowly. (Shika means deer).

"My name is Koori."

"You're the one who made Master unconscious. He still curses about it you know," Shika grinned. "I got beat because he was in a bad mood. He nearly broke my arm."

Koori's gaze turned to pity. "I'm sorry about that Shika. I wasn't aware that he held a slave as young as you. What are you to him?" Koori asked curiously, fearing that she was a concubine.

"I'm a maid. Until," Shika shuddered. "I become twelve."

Koori leaned closer to the slave and frowned. "How old are you now?"

"Eight," Shika sighed. "I have four more years of freedom…kind of."

Koori giggled. "How long have you been a slave?"

"A year. What about you?"

"Thirteen years now Shika. I've been with my Master since I was four," Koori sighed.

"Wow! That's a long time!" Shika exclaimed.

"Why are you out of your Master's quarters?" Koori asked, knowing that if she got caught, she'd be dead within seconds.

"The door was unlocked and I was…curious. And hurt. I think that I need a doctor," Shika whispered, wincing.

"What's wrong with you?" Koori asked.

"Master burned me. It really hurts. I think that it might be infected. I came in here…but this isn't the doctor is it?" Shika asked, wincing as she moved.

"Where are you burned Shika?" Koori asked, pulling out her hand.

Shika lifted her shirt a bit. Her stomach was red and black. Koori cringed and placed her hand on the burn. "That hurts!" Shika shouted.

"Hold still and I'll heal it for you," Koori urged. Shika held herself tightly, fighting through any pain. Koori healed it quickly, her hand trembling because she didn't want to cause pain to the small, helpless girl at her fingertips. Koori removed her hand and smiled to the girl. "Is that better Shika?" Koori asked sweetly.

Shika looked down at her stomach and her face lit up. "Thank you!" she shouted.

"Shush" Koori whispered, putting her fingers to Shika's lips. "You don't have to thank me, little deer," Koori teased lightly.

Shika beamed at her. "My mommy used to call me that," she sighed. "You kind of remind me of her."

Koori blushed. "Here. Let's go back to Admiral Akira's quarters so you don't get in trouble," Koori sighed.

Koori held out her hand to the girl and she took it obediently. "Has your Master ever come from the bars drunk?" Shika asked, her voice a low whisper.

Koori stopped walking and kneeled down to Shika. "What has he done to you?" Koori asked, remembering all of the humiliation she was put through with Zhao.

"Nothing yet. Do you have any tips to protect yourself?"

Koori started to walk again. "I have tips, but you're to young for them," Koori sighed.

You could give yourself to him to make him forget his anger, but you're only eight. That would be against both your wishes and mine, Koori thought to herself.

Koori reached Admiral Akira's quarters and she opened the unlocked door. Koori nudged Shika to go in. Shika walked in slowly. "Will I see you again Koori?" Shika asked slowly.

"I don't know Shika. Just don't come out without Admiral Akira's permission next time because I might not be there to find you. Neither might Lieutenant Jee. There are only a few soldiers on this ship that won't neglect raping you if you come out of this room. Do you understand?" Koori asked seriously.

Shika nodded her head up and down and her face turned white. "Good afternoon Master," Shika stuttered.

Koori turned her head to face a partially drunk Admiral. "Good afternoon Admiral," Koori smirked.

I'm so dead, Koori shouted in her head.

* * *

**What shall happen?!?!?!**

**Read & Review!**


	35. Control

**I love all of my reviewers because you are all the best! This chapter is dedicated to all of you because you all rock!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

* * *

**

"Shika," Koori whispered. "Run down the hall and go to the left. The first door on your right is General Iroh's quarters. Go in there and tell him that I sent you. He should let you in there until I get you. Answer any questions that he has. Do you understand?" Koori asked.

Shika nodded her head vigorously and bolted down the hallway. She followed Koori's instructions, fearful of her Master. She pounded on the door with open fists and the door opened. "Who are you?" Iroh asked, yawning.

"Koori told me to come here! She's in trouble!" Shika cried out.

Iroh opened the door for Shika to enter. "Tell me everything," he ordered.

"You have no –hic- control over my slave!" Admiral Akira shouted, shoving Koori into his room and shutting the door with a slam. Koori felt frightened when he walked closer to her. Her entire body froze. She couldn't move or think right now, the only thing that she could hear was her loud and fast heartbeat. Admiral Akira pushed her to the wall, smirking. "And now you decide to freeze up?" he asked. He pushed his waist into hers and she winced at the pain of his armor.

Koori felt his breath against her lips and the arousal between his legs. "Get away from me. You can't do this. I'm not your slave! I'm Admiral Zhao's!" Koori shouted.

Admiral Akira laughed. "Admiral Zhao is at –hic- the bars! We just talked about how bad the coal was burning! He's not going to –hic- come back for a while and I can spend all the –hic- time I want with you until I feel he would come back," Akira grinned, leaning in toward her face.

Koori looked into his golden eyes and glared at him. "You will not spend any time with me at all!" Koori shouted, pushing herself away from the wall. She sprinted to the door and pulled. It opened and she ran out, Admiral Akira sprinting right behind her, still in a drunken fit.

He lunged for her legs and he caught them, pulling his body over her completely and smiling down on her. He tilted his head down to her face and licked her lips as she struggled underneath him, trying to get away. Her hands pushed his chest off of her and he was thrown to the side of the hallway. Koori rubbed her lips while she bolted from the ground. He pushed himself from the wall and followed again.

Koori ran down the halls, huffing out deep breaths and sprinting toward the deck. She got out and rain pounded on her forehead and shoulders. Koori grabbed the railing and breathed to the bottom deck below.

I should've kept running in the hallway! Koori shouted.

"Come –hic- here little concubine," Akira smiled, rounding the corner and following her into the rain.

Koori turned her body to face him in the rain. She looked around and found that she couldn't go anywhere else. She looked below her and found that the drop was to steep for her to jump from. "Get away from me!" Koori warned, her voice horrified and scared.

"Now this is a side of you that I've never seen," Akira purred. He reached for her stomach and grinned.

Koori sprinted for the hallway door again but Akira caught her and pushed her to the ground. She landed in a puddle and held her head in total pain. Her clothes were soaked and he collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Koori held her head and moved her body up to look at the doorway.

"Master?" she asked in a whisper, her hair drenched and sopping over her face.

"Get off of the wet ground Koori," Zhao ordered, his voice murderous.

Koori did as she was told. "He tried to…" Koori started.

"I know what he tried to do Koori. I'll call a soldier to get him and drag his sorry ass to his quarters. What were you doing in his path?" Zhao asked.

"I was returning a slave of his to his quarters. He caught me and shoved me in his room," Koori whimpered, her voice horrified and stuttering.

"Come with me," Zhao ordered, grasping her soaked shoulder and getting her out of the rain. "You're going to become ill if you stay out in the cold." He heated his hand slowly, warming his slave delicately because she couldn't become ill while carrying his child.

"Thank you Master, but what about his slave? I made her go to Iroh's quarters," Koori choked out.

"You have no right to order other slaves around. Since you are a slave yourself Koori. You should know that," Zhao smirked.

"She was eight. She would listen to anybody Master," Koori whispered. "I told her to flee because Admiral Akira was…drunk…and…"

Zhao looked at her. Her eyes were secured on the floor. "And how to you know this?" he asked.

Koori looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I just know Master," she whispered, her voice low and squeaky.

Zhao clasped his hand tighter on her shoulder and she shuddered. This has got to be hard for her to deal with again, Zhao thought. As long as Akira didn't mess with her stomach or force himself on her completely, she should be fine.

"What were you doing with the slave anyway?" he asked.

"She fled to the cafeteria while he was at the bars I guess. She was burned badly on her stomach and she was in complete pain. I healed her and then returned her to his quarters," Koori muttered. "I did the right thing right?"

"Yes. You did but you still had no right to order his slave around," Zhao shot, knocking on Iroh's door.

Iroh answered it, a small sniffle coming from the background. "Admiral Zhao," Iroh nodded. "Koori."

Iroh opened his door the entire way and Shika was huddled in the corner, her face buried in her knees. Koori entered and kneeled to Shika. Shika looked up and grabbed Koori's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"You're hugging me…" Koori whispered, almost annoyed.

"I thought that Master was going to kill you!" Shika cried.

"I'm fine," Koori muttered. "Promise."

"Admiral Akira is unconscious in the rain," Zhao whispered to Iroh. "I'll have a soldier or two get him out of the rain after I know he'll get ill from his antics."

Koori grasped Shika's hand and bowed to her Master. "Shall I return Admiral Akira's slave?" Koori asked.

Zhao looked to her and shook his head. "I want you to take her to your quarters. She shall room with you tonight after we go and find out what exactly the Admiral drank," Zhao muttered. "Drop the slave off and come back here."

"Yes Admiral," Koori nodded.

Koori opened the door and Shika obediently followed her. Koori held Shika's hand tightly, leading her around the hallways and to her room. "So," Shika stuttered. "You have your own room?"

"Not really. I still have to…stay with Admiral when he wants me to be with him," Koori admitted.

"You mean when he forces you?" Shika asked. "Master told me what exactly he'd do to me when I reached of age. He tells me when he's drunk."

Koori kept a strong hold of Shika's hand and she frowned. "I was kind of promoted to something of a soldier with high power because Admiral favors me a lot," Koori whispered. "I get to take the job of the different commanding officers if they are unable to take them. I might be taking your Master's job if Admiral keeps him outside until he does get a cold."

"Why do you call your Master, 'Admiral'?" Shika asked cautiously.

"I only get to call him that when there are other people around. When we are alone, I must call him by Master then," Koori admitted. "Here we are. You may sleep on the bed if you like. I'll be in when Admiral finds out the information he wants. Make yourself at home."

Koori walked Shika into the room and paused. "What about Master? What if he comes in? He'll be drunk! I can't take him when he's drunk!" Shika hollered.

"I promise that I will be back after a while. Admiral Akira is still unconscious and he won't wake up from his state in a while. If he does wake up early, somebody will be there in his room to keep him from getting to you. Attacking your own slave is one thing, but attacking somebody else's, like me, is another in Admiral's eyes," Koori smiled to her.

"You promise that he won't come in here?"

"Cross my heart."

Shika smiled and crawled up into the bed. "I'll be awake when you get back Koori. Come back in one piece," Shika smiled.

"I will. Goodnight until I come back."

Shika nodded her head and crawled to the head of the bed. Koori opened the door and walked out. "Cross your heart huh?" Zhao asked, his face deeply in a smirk.

"That's the only way she'd let go of me. She's horrified," Koori said defensively.

"She sounds like you when you were eight. I bet you hated me when I came back to my quarters drunk."

"You weren't that bad most of the times. You usually left me alone and went right to bed. Of course, the morning was often troublesome for you wasn't it?" Koori asked.

"It was hell, but I still keep drinking," he smirked. "You couldn't give me lip about it either of else you would've been against the wall, begging for your life."

"I know Admiral. I still don't because what you do on your time…has almost no effect on me," Koori smiled.

Until you come into your quarters, Koori thought.

Zhao walked out into the rain, his brown hair becoming black from the sky's deep tears. Koori's hair had always been black and it just deepened in color when she proceeded to walk in the rain. "We might as well start at the closest bar because he wouldn't have been able to make it to the ship with the furthest one," Zhao sighed.

Koori and Zhao walked into the covered bar, using their firebending to dry themselves off.

"Hey pretty lady!" a drunken man shouted cross from his barstool. "I'll buy you a drink if you do a dance!"

Koori strutted up to the man, grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him to the ground. "I hate drunks like you!" she shouted. Zhao gripped her by her shoulder and held her back from brutally attacking the man.

"That's enough Koori. We're here to find out information. We'll use brut force later if they don't give us what we want," Zhao shushed.

Koori turned to him and nodded. The man on the floor gurgled and sat up, his head rolling to his left side. He struggled to stand.

"Why do men like beer so much?" Koori asked. "What is the stimulant of it that makes it so appealing?"

Zhao looked at her and smiled.

* * *

**Koori's questions are downright saying, 'DUH!' Men are pigs when they drink and my mom has seen enough people who have been raped or molested by drunks.**

**Read & Review!**


	36. Dancing Fire

**This chapter took forever! I couldn't think of anything to do!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…would I be sitting here right now?

* * *

**

He ignored Koori's question and walked to the bartender. Koori still glowered at the man gasping to stand. She turned her head to her Master and started to walk over to him. She stood behind him, waiting for the conversation to end.

"There was an Admiral Akira in here today. He came back to my ship drunk and I want to know what he had to drink," Zhao said to the bartender.

"Yeah. He came in. He had pretty much the same suit as you. He ordered a Dancing Fire and it's the most powerful drink we have here in this port. He drank three of them, he walked out of here, wobbling and I was surprised that he could even stand considering he had more than just the three Dancing Fire's. I guess that I lost a bet about him making it into the ocean," the bartender laughed.

"Thank you for your information," Zhao smiled.

Koori smiled to him and she followed her Master, standing beside him now as they walked back into the rain. "Why do you want to know what Admiral Akira had to drink? Why are you so interested in him right now?" Koori asked slowly.

Zhao turned to her, grinning as they continued to walk in the rain. "I don't think that it's right that he attacked you when you carry something so precious to me. He will be punished to the extent of my power. He will also be suffering from his illness and I will order him to cross the waters to the North Pole, even if he is sick to his stomach. He won't have a slave to help him in the morning either. You will watch her until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"

"Of course Admiral. I will watch her continuously until you tell me otherwise," Koori nodded. Zhao smiled and they walked to the base of the ship, their shoes covered in mud and soaked with the tears of the sky. Zhao started to head up the plank and Koori was sloshed to the side of the road, her side bashed into the ground with a man on her other side.

"Koori!" Zhao shouted, grabbing the man and tossing him to the side. "Are you okay?" Zhao asked.

Koori opened her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "I think."

Zhao walked away from Koori and grabbed the man by the shirt. "You're that same man from the bar!" Zhao shouted, kicking him away. Zhao burned him with a hot flame and smiled as he cowered.

"Please stop?!" the man begged, thrusting himself into the fettle position.

"Why did you throw my slave to the ground you bastard?" Zhao asked, thrusting forth another flame that scarred the drunken man's back for life.

Koori was sitting on the wet ground, her head stirring and her stomach feeling like it was going to hurl. She stood from the ground and looked over herself, not caring what Zhao did to the man. She brushed as much of the dirt off of her and firebended her body as best as she could while it was still raining.

Zhao walked over to her, leaving the beaten and burned man in the rain to die by nature. He grabbed her shoulder and led her off to the ship, walking up the plank and taking one last glance at the drunken man.

Koori and Zhao walked into the hallway, firebending the water off of themselves. Koori was now covered in dirt on her left side. She tried to brush as much as she could off but nothing worked. Zhao let go of Koori's shoulder and smirked at her.

"Get off to your quarters and to that other slave. Stay in your room until I come and get you. I'll tell Lieutenant Leo to bring you both a bowl of rice for breakfast. Don't tell her what Akira tried to do to you either. She'll become even more frightened," Zhao ordered.

"Admiral, she knows exactly what he wanted. She told me herself about what he usually does when he's drunk," Koori sighed.

"He doesn't…?"

"No, he tells her of things that he'll do to her Admiral," Koori muttered. "Goodnight Admiral."

Zhao looked at her and she smiled. She kissed his cheek and she started to walk down the hallway by herself, her muddy hair swaying behind her. Zhao grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. "Now you'd know me," he smirked. "I'd want more than just a kiss on the cheek."

Koori blushed, thinking that he gave him enough when she had kissed him gently. He kissed her lips delicately, not forcing his tongue through her mouth. He let her go and strutted off in his own direction. Koori turned away, walking opposite from him.

The door to Koori's room opened slowly as Koori walked in hastily. Shika beamed at her. "I thought it was you Koori," she smiled.

Koori lit the blown out candles with a flick of her wrist. Shika's eyes opened wide. "Yes Shika, I'm a firebender. You should know that since I healed your burn," Koori laughed.

"I forgot about you doing that. Sorry," Shika smiled. "Why are you all muddy?"

"It's raining," Koori sighed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Shika nodded her head vigorously and placed her head into the pillow softly. Koori turned to her closet and pulled out her pajamas. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She tore off her dirty clothes and stepped into the tub/shower. She turned on the running water, making a shower because she thought that baths were way to lavish for a slave.

She soaped her body vigorously, trying to get rid of the smell of alcohol. She placed the bar of soap in its holder and she firebended herself dry, giving her more time to throw on her pajamas. She bundled up her dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. She walked out of the bathroom and into the candlelight.

Shika was still awake. She was watching the candle with great interest, watching it flash and burn, the wax dripping from the sides of the holder. "You look so much better when you've just taken a shower," Shika beamed.

"I know. I feel better as well," Koori yawned. "I'm punching out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Koori," Shika whispered, while Koori climbed into the sheets next to Shika, placing her head on the pillow and lying there. Koori wasn't sure about closing her eyes and sleeping but her mind went away and was replaced by an alarm clock, ticking slowly and relaxing her nerves. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Koori woke late the next morning, her head pounding and her stomach twisting in knots. She sat up from the bed, something nasty traveling up her stomach and into her throat. She forced the feeling away and it disappeared. Shika woke up immediately. "What's wrong? Is Master here?" Shika asked, her brain not fully waking up. "That was a dumb thing to say. Never mind."

Koori looked at the girl, her right eyebrow now in the center of her forehead.

Shika had her head back in the pillow and she fell back asleep quietly mumbling. Shika's hands clasped around Koori's arm and Koori was stuck next to the slave girl.

I'm getting really tired of people grabbing me when I want to get out of bed, Koori sighed to herself.

Koori laid back down to the mattress. There was a knock on the door and Koori peeled Shika's hands off of her arm. She walked to the door as Shika grabbed the pillow, hugging it firmly and crushing it.

Koori opened the door. "Good morning Miss Koori," Leo smiled.

"She's still sleeping Lieutenant," Koori shushed.

"Oh. Sorry Koori. I didn't think that slaves were aloud to sleep in this late," Leo whispered.

"I let her sleep in. It won't kill her Leo," Koori muttered, opening the door wide enough for him to walk in and place two bowls of rice on the small table set for playing solitaire or shogi (it's a military game). Leo looked at the lump in the bed, small arms grasping the pillow on her left.

"So, that's the kid huh?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. She's kind of scared about everything that happened last night," Koori shuddered, remembering what Admiral Akira had done to her.

"I'd be scared to after what he's known to do. He's probably worse than Admiral Zhao! Admiral Akira is supposed to be heartless when it comes to women. He bashes them around, leaving some dead in the bed," Leo sighed. He looked at Koori who was now holding her arms and shivering. "He almost had you didn't he?"

Koori looked up at Leo and nodded her head. "What did Master ever to the man who tried to rape me in his quarters?" Koori asked.

"He…went missing. Admiral Zhao gave him an MIA and we all know what he did to him," Leo muttered. "Sorry Koori. I've got to leave now. Important chores and junk."

"Goodbye Leo. I'll see you later today," Koori smiled.

Leo walked out of the door with a smile on his face. He walked down the hallway and toward the cafeteria to get his breakfast, having served Koori and Shika before he had some food himself.

Koori turned to look at Shika who was now awake and smiling. "What's between you and the soldier?" Shika asked cautiously.

"He just gives me meals and stuff. He's done that since I first arrived on Admiral's ship the first time. He was just a simple soldier at that time," Koori smiled, ushering Shika to the bowls of rice.

Shika's eyes burned with excitement as she jumped the food, stuffing the food down her throat.

* * *

**I'm still wondering about what I'm going to do with Shika. I have no place to put her in my mind right now but time will tell. I promise!**

**Read & Review!**


	37. Angry Admiral

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**

"So, when do I return to Master, Koori?" Shika asked, her voice low and wary.

"Admiral said that he'd be coming in to get you and me when he wanted you back in Admiral Akira's quarters Shika. He'll be back soon probably. He still wants Admiral Akira to be punished," Koori whispered.

Shika had her empty bowl in her lap and she frowned. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked slowly.

Koori stared at her. "There's a small chance that I could but a larger chance that I won't ever see you again. Don't let that stop you though. You'll be fine. I promise," Koori swore.

Shika looked at Koori and smiled deeply, her face lighting up. "Thanks!" Shika exclaimed.

* * *

At noon, there was a knock on Koori's door. Koori walked to it and she opened the door. "Good Afternoon Admiral," Koori smiled, trying to be polite.

"Come slave," Zhao ordered to Shika.

Shika stood obediently, following anybody the same rank as her Master. Shika grasped Koori's hand and Zhao frowned. Zhao walked forward into the hallway and Koori followed him. Shika stood beside Koori, making sure to hold her hand tightly as they passed soldiers. Koori glared at the soldiers if they even looked at Shika.

Zhao opened the door to Iroh's quarters and Shika dropped Koori's hand. "Goodbye Koori," she sighed, mistaking Iroh's quarters for her Master's. "I hope to see you again."

"Goodbye little deer," Koori smiled, looking around the room that was Iroh's.

Zhao closed the door to the empty room. "I'm guessing that you noticed that there wasn't anybody in the room?" Zhao asked.

"Yes I did. And I'm not sure if I remember correctly, but that wasn't Admiral Akira's quarters either," Koori smirked. "It was General Iroh's."

"Iroh withheld Admiral Akira's slave. She is now the General's slave," Zhao smirked. "She shall no longer be with Akira anymore, but with Iroh."

Koori smiled and then looked to the ground. "What would you like me to do Admiral?" Koori asked sweetly, her voice starting to return its iciness.

"You're going to be spending the entire day with General Iroh."

Koori walked to General Iroh's quarters after she had finished a small lunch with Zhao. She walked hastily, wanting to see Shika before she found out that Akira wasn't her Master anymore. She knocked on the door and Iroh opened it.

"It's nice to see that Zhao got my message," Iroh smiled. He opened the door wider for Koori to stroll through and she saw a giggling Shika.

"Koori!" Shika shouted, her voice jam-packed of excitement.

"General. How did you take Shika away from Admiral Akira?" Koori asked, giving a small hug to Shika, making the girl beam with contentment.

"I'm a higher rank than he is. It was easy to take little Shika out of his hands," Iroh smirked.

Koori nodded her head, having understood what he had said.

A higher-ranking officer can take us slaves out of our Master's possession. If our Master wants us back that desperately, they will fight the one who wants his slave. Nobody has ever really seen me, so they never wanted to fight Master into getting me. And since Iroh can only have one slave on board a ship at a time, he cannot rescue anymore which is understood, considering that Master only has a short time left on this earth, Koori said to herself, replaying the situation in her head.

Iroh spent the rest of the day playing shogi with Koori, trying to figure out how much intelligence she had since he had been beaten at Pi Sho. Koori had lost the first twelve games, and she had started a major comeback, now tying with him again.

"How many moves are you ahead now Koori?" Iroh asked, Shika still looking at the board, trying to define what rule was right or not.

Koori smiled at Iroh and moved her 'General' to the left corner. Iroh smirked at her move and he pushed his soldier across the board.

* * *

Koori left Shika in her new Master's room. "I hope that I have not discouraged you from challenging me to a new game General Iroh," Koori smiled, knowing that the score was twelve to Iroh, thirteen to Koori, and a tie five times.

"I promise that you haven't Koori. I will send out a request for Zhao tomorrow for you," Iroh smiled, closing the door. Koori walked down the halls, knowing that Shika would be safe with Iroh.

Koori continued to walk down the halls, staring at the ground until she heard footsteps coming from the other hallway intersecting the hallway that she was walking on now. She tilted her head up and stopped walking. A very familiar face looked up at her and he wasn't looking like he was the happiest of the commanding officers.

Admiral Akira shoved Koori to the wall, his hand firmly grasping her mouth so she couldn't scream. Koori's heart pounded in her chest and Akira grinned.

"Listen bitch, this didn't happen, you got that?" he asked in a whisper.

Koori couldn't speak so she nodded her head, not wanting to get hurt or harmed by somebody who now obviously hated her. "Gurf togh ur mi! (Get off of me)" Koori tried to order.

"Stop trying to speak. It's not going to work," Admiral Akira shot. "Nobody is even around. You're precious 'Master' is up on the deck and General Iroh is in his quarters."

Koori closed her eyes, knowing that there was almost nothing she could do. Striking him without approval from her Master would lead her to a whole day of torture. Admiral Akira smirked and turned his head when he heard a noise in the hallway. A soldier walked out of the shadows and he looked up at Koori and Akira.

"HELP!" Koori managed to scream out to him.

Akira drove his hand deeper to her mouth. "Leave and forget what you saw," he ordered calmly.

The soldier remained where he was for a second and then turned on his heel. Koori bit down on his hand, driving blood out of his skin and lining her thin lips. Koori was glaring now, fearful because Admiral Akira was stronger physically. Her breathing was steady as he frowned, slapping her face with the back of his free hand. He kept the bloody hand in her mouth so she could only muffle out a few simple words.

"Lef mi go! (Let me go)" Koori screamed.

"If you promise not to scream," Akira bargained. Koori nodded her head slowly. Akira withdrew his bloody hand and licked the blood off. He now had his other hand on her chest, making sure that she wasn't going to flee from him. "I'm sober, you're not going to get away with taking my slave out of my care," Akira grinned. "You're in for the fight of your life, whether you're ready or not girl."

Koori closed her eyes tightly, hoping that all she had to do was push him to get him away. Koori placed both of her hands on his chest and in one motion, she pushed him. He was startled at first but then she sprinted away, racing down the hallway and hoping that she could find a soldier that would listen to her.

I need Leo! Or Jee! Koori shouted in her head roughly.

Akira followed her, grasping at the air, wanting her in his clutches so he could have his way with her.

Koori sprinted into an open door, bashing into a soldier. "Koori?" Zuko's voice asked.

Koori immediately stood from him and looked around. "Hide me," Koori whispered, standing behind Zuko and ducking.

Zuko had his mask on; his figure had loomed over her even if she didn't duck behind him. "Soldier!" Akira's voice shouted. "Have you seen that Koori slave?"

Zuko disguised his voice. "No I haven't Admiral Akira. Sorry for not being a help," Zuko answered, lying.

Akira stormed away, swearing at the top of his lungs. When he was a safe distance away, Zuko turned to look at Koori. "Thank you so much Zuko," Koori whispered. "You have no idea what he was going to do to me."

"The soldiers in the boilers were talking about him this morning. They were talking about you too but that's completely different," Zuko sighed. "I know what he planned on doing."

Koori blushed and pushed herself away from the wall she was clenched to. "Thank you. I must find Admiral before Admiral Akira comes back to find me, which he probably will," Koori huffed out.

"Don't get hurt Koori," Zuko whispered.

"I won't. Goodbye," Koori answered, her voice still a huff from being exhausted.

Koori sprinted out of Zuko's eyesight and he returned to what her was doing. Zuko shrugged off his work and went to his uncle's quarters to warn him of what Akira had just done.

Koori briskly rounded a corner deep in the heart of the ship. I'm going to get lost. I've never been this deep in the ship before, Koori said in her head.

She wandered the ship, searching and searching for Zhao. She turned around and horror filled the deep golden eyes that she possessed.

* * *

**What did Koori see? I hope that you like what I did with Shika for now! I promise that the best chapter that I've been working on so far is coming up! It's actually chapter 38 and I can't wait until you read it!!**

**Read & Review!**


	38. Salvation

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish that I did, but it's owned by Nickelodeon. I no own!**

* * *

Akira threw her into the wall again, pushing his body onto her now so she couldn't move at all. He smirked as she struggled. "Let me go!" Koori shouted, her voice echoing in the hallway.

"Are you lost?" he purred, dragging his voice out. "You're so lucky that I found you."

"I won't ask you again Admiral Akira," Koori snorted. "I don't care how much trouble I will get in if I strike you. Master will understand when he hears about what you're trying to do!"

"Oh really now?" Akira asked, pushing his lips down to her own. Koori pushed her face to her left side, making him kiss her cheek lightly.

"Get away from me," Koori threatened. "I will not allow you to do this to me!"

"You have no choice in the matter. You're a simple slave," Akira purred, pushing his chest flat against her own, forcing her back to lie flat against the wall.

"Lemme go!" Koori ordered, her voice icy and demanding.

Akira hissed and pulled his chest away from hers. "I was going to be nice to you too because you were so pretty," Akira smiled, twirling her hair around his fingers. "And, now you're struggling. I might not be so nice now."

He kissed Koori's exposed neck, making his way to the top of her shirt and peering down at her cleavage that he had exposed himself. "Let me go!" Koori shouted.

"You're very beautiful. Admiral Zhao didn't have a right to keep you locked up in his room all of the time," Akira purred, sliding his hand up Koori's thigh.

Koori's entire body froze at his words. "I-I'm warning y-you!" Koori stuttered.

"You've 'warned' me enough. You might not be as willing to give yourself to me as you do to Zhao, but I like women who struggle," Akira moaned, pressing his armored manhood into her.

Koori yelped, tears forming at the ends of her eyes. She pressed her hands up against his chest, thrusting all of the energy that she could into her arms. He still clung to her arms and he smirked, pulling her down to the ground under him. Koori had a second to get her leg free and she kneed him in the gut. She shoved him to the side and jumped from the floor. She started to run in the direction that she came, her breath heaving in and out of her lungs heavily.

I need to find Master! Anybody but Akira again! Anybody! Koori shouted to herself.

Koori fell into her arms on the steel floor, gasping for breath now. She looked behind her and saw Akira, hounding her again.

"You're not going to get away wench," he smirked, eyeing her lustfully.

Koori stood from the ground and bolted, ignoring the pain in her sides. She felt Akira close up on her, having ran during his long practices of firebending. Koori tried to run faster but her body couldn't take the feeling as she slowed. Akira shoved her to the ground, sitting on top of her back, pulling her struggling arms away from her sides.

I'm not going to get out of his grasp by myself. I've got to shout for help, Koori shouted in her head.

"Help!" Koori screamed. "HELP!"

Akira slammed his hands into her mouth, knowing that they were near where Zhao was. Her eyes were squeezed tightly, wishing that he would go away and that her Master would come and save her from this event.

Akira was kicked off of Koori and she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Zhao. "The sad thing is that I can't replace you like a normal soldier Admiral," Zhao sighed, grabbing Koori's arm and pushing her behind himself. Koori grasped the wall, being the only thing to support her body because her legs wouldn't.

"She's the one who deserves it. I don't get to have the fun with my slave in four years, why not four minutes then?" Akira smirked, pulling himself from the ground and edging toward Koori's shaking body.

Zhao's eyes quickly glanced back at Koori and he pulled her away from the wall, tossing her to Akira. "If you really want her, you can take her," Zhao smiled. Akira gripped her shoulders, smiling cruelly on her. "Here's the bad thing," Zhao sighed. "If you touch Koori ever again, you'll be sent out in the front lines without armor, giving you no chance of survival against anything or anybody. Dead men tell no tales Akira."

Akira grinned and threw Koori to Zhao. "I'd rather live and mess around with more than just one pretty lady before I cross over," Akira snorted. "You can have her until you cross over first."

Koori pushed her head into her Master's armor, making herself as close as she possibly could to him. Akira was walking away, keeping his guard up in case Zhao blasted him from behind. "Go to my quarters," Zhao ordered. "Now!"

Koori felt him leave her and she shuddered, not being able to feel his protectiveness around her. She ran to Zhao's quarters, not stopping even when her side exploded with vehemence against running. She was scared, horrified for her life and the life of others, namely, the thing inside her. She walked into the room, shutting the door and pacing the room. She broke down and crashed, her knees hitting the floor. She shoved her hands to her face and cried softly, her brain telling her that it couldn't handle her stress anymore.

The door opened and Koori tried to get rid of as many tears as she could with her sleeve. "M-master!" Koori sobbed. Koori mopped up the last of her tears with her hands as Zhao scowled at her.

"You're going to be with me, everywhere from now on. Keeping you here is bad idea because; right in the next room is a bed. The walls are almost soundproof, and if it were up to me right now, you'd be chained up. You will be sleeping here, every night now. No more sleeping in that room by yourself, it doesn't exist anymore. You have no freedom anymore to roam the halls unless Lieutenant Leo, General Iroh, or Lieutenant Jee is with you. You will most always be with one of those men or me from this time on," Zhao sighed, rubbing his own stressed eyes with his right hand, massaging his temples.

"What do they want from me?" Koori asked Zhao.

Zhao looked away and smiled. "What I want."

* * *

Koori was deep in Zhao's embrace during the night, his body heat warming her entire body because they were less than a day from the North Pole. Zhao had given her a certain tea that made her forget what had happened between her and Akira. She remembered a little bit of the event, only the beginning of it when she asked Zuko to hide her from the lust crazed Admiral.

Zhao squeezed her harder against himself. Koori felt his silk black undershirt against her skin. She smiled and nuzzled her head in deeper, wanting more warmth from him. He gave it to her willingly, sending a wave of heat through his body for both him and her.

Zhao opened his eyes in the snowy darkness and felt just how cold it was outside the blanket. His eyes now burned with ice from the feel of cold air on his pupils. He looked down at Koori, her body completely against his own. She was sleeping soundly from the tea.

_"Here, drink this," he ordered kindly. "You'll feel better after this. I promise Koori."_

_Koori looked at her Master and nodded her head. She took the cup and drained it slowly, cringing from the bitter taste at first. She sipped the second cup slowly while Zhao was talking to her mindlessly, giving her his opinion on why he should conquer the North Pole. _

_"Master," Koori interrupted. "How did I get here?" she asked slowly._

_  
Zhao smiled. He gripped her shoulders lightly and looked deeply into her eyes. "What is the last thing that you remember?"_

_"When I was walking away from General Iroh's room after playing Shogi," Koori whispered, looking away from Zhao's eyes and around the room._

_"Put on your night clothes and then come to bed," Zhao smiled, pulling the strings to his armor. Koori looked to the ground. "What?"_

_"How did I get here?" Koori asked slowly._

_"Go change. That's an order Koori," Zhao sighed, not wishing to tell her how she got where she was now._

Her breath was normal again and there wasn't a tear on her face. He had made sure that she was over crying before giving her the tea. It hurt him to see her cry because she was grasping her stomach the entire time, her mind probably wondering about what he wanted instead of taking care of herself.

She always thinks of other people before herself, Zhao said to himself. That's what makes me worried about my heir. She might not understand that he grows with her.

Zhao kissed her forehead lightly and he smiled in her skin. He breathed out a deep relaxing breath and fell back asleep, making sure that Koori couldn't move without waking him up.

I want to be awake as soon as she decides to even open her eyes, Zhao sighed in his head. As soon as she wakes, keep her mind away from Iroh or Akira. I have to keep her away from that damn Akira.

Koori opened her eyes the next morning and found her body completely engulfed with Zhao. He was warming every part of her body, making her comfortable.

I still want to know how I got here last night. What happened? I can't really remember, it's all fuzzy, Koori said to herself.

Zhao kissed her forehead, telling her that he was awake as well. "Get up Koori, grab your uniform and pull on the black cloak. You're going to need it for where we're going," Zhao smirked.

Koori nodded her head and stood from the bed, her feet hitting ice cold steel. "It's so cold here," Koori shuddered.

Zhao laughed. "Wait until we actually get there Koori."

* * *

**I made Zhao seem like the hero. I just had to! He's got to be the good guy somewhere along the line! There is a clue in this chapter about something in particular! I bet that you can't find it!**

**R&R**


	39. Something She's Not

**This chapter made me want to hurl by the end. I warn you that if you don't like…certain…scenes, then you're going to be screwed for life.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my stomach because it hasn't hurled yet! I also think that this chapter goes against everything in the rules but I'm not anywhere close to eighteen years old and it's illegal for me to even enter adultfanfiction!

* * *

**

Koori followed Zhao everywhere. They had been on the top deck, where General Iroh and her Master were watching her fight with the master firebenders. Both men had talked and it was freezing while the Water Tribe Fortress came into view.

It's beautiful, Koori whispered in her head. It's…gray? I thought that snow was white…

Koori looked around herself and she finally understood why the snow was gray. Smoke was pouring out of the ships around her. The smoke was turning the sky black, gray, and orange.

"From that moment on, I knew that it was my destiny to destroy the Northern Water Tribe," Zhao said to Iroh.

Koori looked up at Zhao from behind him. She had been standing by the door, waiting for the conversation to end.

"Admiral Chao!" a voice from behind her shouted.

Koori turned her head to the voice and a young tanned man tore off his helmet. Who's Admiral Chao? Koori asked herself. Master you mean?

The man ran up to Zhao with a large spear in his hands. Zhao turned his head barely, moved his body swiftly to the left and he pushed the Water Tribe warrior to the next deck twenty stories below. Zhao returned to his explanation and Iroh looked over the edge of the railing, shaking his head.

"If that's the best that the Northern Water Tribe can do, then they're defiantly going to suffer," Zhao smiled, looking over the railing cruelly at the bleeding, cracked body below him.

Zhao walked over to Koori and nodded his head to continue down the hallway. Iroh had turned around to look at them and Koori smiled politely. She turned her body around and followed her Master, keeping a distance as she was taught to do.

Iroh had summoned her during the afternoon as they neared closer to the Water Tribe. Lieutenant Jee took Koori to General Iroh's quarters.

Iroh was waiting for her outside of his door. Lieutenant Jee looked at him and Iroh smiled. "Lieutenant! I didn't know that you were on this ship!" Iroh boomed.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry to hear about Prince Zuko," Jee sighed, bowing his head.

Iroh bowed his head calmly, displaying a fake emotion that the Prince was dead. Jee walked away, down the hallway and back to his duties. Once they couldn't hear Jee's footsteps, Iroh turned to her and grabbed her sleeve. "Here, come with me," he ordered.

Koori didn't have a chance to react or say anything as Iroh let go of her sleeve and glided down the hallway. Koori followed immediately, being used to directly following the orders given to her. Iroh led her down the hallways that she had gotten lost in the previous day, not knowing where she was going. She couldn't remember that information now because of the tea Zhao had given her but everything still seemed oddly familiar.

Iroh walked to a door, tapped on it twice with a closed fist, waited a second and then tapped again once. Koori looked around, making sure that they were completely clear from prying eyes even if she didn't know what was going on. The door opened swiftly and Iroh dragged Koori in. The door shut with a soundless slam and Koori looked around the damp, dank room.

She caught Zuko's eyes and she was in an encasement of blush. Her face looked away at his pure white clothes with a small gray sash around his waist and shoulder. "Koori," he muttered.

Koori looked up at him and smiled politely. "Prince Zuko," she whispered.

There was an awkward silence and then Zuko shifted his position to a small kayak in the room by a large window with no glass. Koori looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

He's leaving, to capture the Avatar; Koori thought as both talked in a whisper. Does that boy mean that much to him? Master has barely cared about the Avatar since he got word he could prepare a fleet of warships to the North Pole. Zuko knew that the Avatar was coming to the north. This was his way of getting there; he used Master's deal with General Iroh for his own purposes.

Koori looked to the ground as Iroh hugged Zuko, tears forming in the tips of the old man's eyes. "Goodbye Koori," Zuko muttered.

"Good luck Prince Zuko," Koori whispered. Zuko nodded his head and lowered to boat to the water.

"Remember your breaths of fire! Don't forget to keep your ears covered!" Iroh shouted to the figure of the Prince drifting away in the darkness.

"General Iroh, he'll be fine. I guarantee it," Koori whispered, clasping the old General's shoulder and gripping it firmly. Iroh looked up at her and smiled softly.

"I know."

* * *

Iroh walked Koori to Zhao's quarters. "Goodnight General Iroh," Koori whispered in the dimly lit hallway.

"Have a nice sleep Koori. I shall see you later," Iroh mused, standing at the door beside her.

Koori smiled and opened the door quickly, wanting to get as much rest as she could, knowing that this was the last night Zhao would ever spend away from the Spirit World. Iroh walked away from the door, he too knowing that something was going to happen to Zhao from the reflection in Koori's eyes.

Koori found herself immediately looking at Zhao's enraged eyes. "Hi Master," Koori smiled, hoping to relieve him from his anger by her smile.

Zhao listened intently for the sound of Iroh's footsteps to vanish. He smirked when they did, throwing Koori to the wall violently.

"What did you do with him today?" Zhao asked, his breath hot and steamy against her paling face.

"He wanted to play Shogi and Pi Sho Master," Koori stuttered, fear creeping into her senses as his face became flustered and angrier.

"Then why did a soldier see you heading with General Iroh down to the loading cellars?" Zhao asked, snorting in her face.

"I asked him about different things about the ship. Instead of explaining them, he decided to show me about them. I was curious Master!" Koori winced, defending herself by choosing a quick lie.

"Whatever, get to bed," Zhao ordered menacingly. Koori cringed as Zhao let her shoulders go, his hands leaving small traces of fire. Zhao slouched in his chair at his desk. He had one hand up to his forehead, gripping it loosely in apparent thought.

"Master," Koori began, unscrewing her body from the wall. Zhao looked up at her. "What is wrong?"

Zhao looked annoyed now. "You wouldn't understand Koori," Zhao muttered.

Koori looked to the lower left-hand corner of her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She worked her body over slowly toward her annoyed Master. Zhao leered at her because she was the reason he was stressed and angry.

Why in the hell does Iroh always summon her? Is there something going on between them? Zhao had asked himself all day after the soldier came to tell him what he had seen.

Koori closed her eyes slowly and opened them, looking into Zhao's eyes now. "How wouldn't I understand it Master?" Koori asked smoothly, casting her voice out so she sounded like an adult.

Zhao raised an eyebrow and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap. She pushed her lips toward his own and kissed him unexpectedly, hitting her brain repeatedly so it would stop shouting at her.

Zhao pierced her lips with his tongue, separating them. He arched her back against his chest and then lifted both himself and her out of the chair. He grasped her thighs to keep her elevated in the air and he walked to the closed door that led to the bedroom. She felt his arms stretch to the door handle and he grasped it, pulling it open and then throwing her into the room.

Koori felt the air glide past her entire body and then she felt Zhao's fingertips around her shoulders. She felt his other hand around her thigh, lifting her up higher into the air and then throwing her to the bed. He crawled on top of her, straggling her legs and pinning her arms down to the mattress. He kissed Koori deeply, pulling her mouth towards his own and making her want more out of him.

He tore off the base of his armor immediately and then nipped at her blouse with his teeth, making her shudder as his breath warmed her cleavage. He had unclamped his hands around her arms and he tore off her shirt, pausing to feel the makeshift bra that she had placed on. He pushed Koori under the sheets of the bed and smiled as he pushed himself in after her, pulling the sheets over. He felt for her breasts again and frowned. The strips of cloth that hid her features angered him even deeper and he burned them off of her body. He tore off his own shirt and kissed her deeply, feeling her moist tongue against his own.

Koori felt his warm hands rip at her pants, taking them off with a force that would've been considered rape. He used the same force on himself and mounted his slave, bending his neck over her mouth to let her breathe.

Koori felt Zhao enter her deeply and she moaned, having not felt this feeling in a while. Zhao grinned and tore out his tight topknot. His graying brown hair worked its way out of the form and down past his ears. Koori opened her eyes and she looked deeply into Zhao's amber eyes.

His eyes were filed with a mix of lust and rage. Koori summed up enough confidence to speak. "More Master, please, more," she begged, hoping for him to have as much pleasure as he could.

Zhao heard her plead with him, begging for more out of him. He smiled cruelly and thrust himself in her, making her yelp with sudden pain. "More enough for you?" he asked slyly, curving out his voice.

Koori shook her head, wanting more and more because this wasn't how he normally acted with her. Usually he was meaner, more ferocious but he wasn't tonight and Koori wanted to get as much anger out of him as she could. Zhao leered at her because her begging for more made him feel weak. He grinded into her and she bit his lip during the kiss that they shared. The bite she gave angered him and he pulled her backbone up into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her own body into the air slowly, pushing her own chest toward him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned, feeling her hands clasp around the back of his skull. He wrapped his arms behind her spine and grinned into her middle, making her yelp suddenly. He smirked.

"More," Koori muttered, her breath weak from kissing him.

Zhao threw her to the mattress and grabbed her arms, pinning them down to the mattress again. Her hands clenched and then reopened, grabbing his wrists and then letting them go, clenching her fingers together again. His eyes loomed over hers and he closed them, focusing all of his energy on her plead, thrusting into her.

Koori smiled, finally getting where she was used to with him. He grinded into her center with more intensity and Koori pulled her arms out of his grip and she pulled his head down to her lips licking the blood from the bite she gave him a few seconds earlier. Zhao tore his face out of her grip and he looked down on her licking her lips for the remainder of his blood.

"So," Zhao purred, bringing his mouth down to her left ear. "Do you really like the taste of my blood?"

Koori smiled and nodded her head, feeling Zhao's sideburns leave her cheek. "Yes Master," she answered in a huff.

Zhao smiled and bit down on her own lip, licking her own blood. "I like yours as well Koori," he grunted. Koori felt her hands clamp around Zhao's neck again, not letting him force his head up. Zhao gripped the sheets below him, clutching them between his fingers and then letting them go slowly, climaxing.

Koori felt him hasten, and she knew that he was climaxing.

No, I can't let you stop now! Koori shouted to herself. Master, you must continue. Give me more. I don't want to beg you anymore. I just want you to be pleased this last night in you life.

Zhao steadied himself, thrusting in and out of her quickly but slower than before. He felt Koori's hands at his sides, feeling his muscles calmly and hesitantly. Zhao smirked and grabbed her right hand, squeezing it and then placing it on his thigh. Koori froze and pulled her hand away, feeling mildly uncomfortable about what he had just done.

"Didn't you like that Koori?" Zhao asked, lagging his voice out as he pushed into her slowly.

"I wasn't sure of what to do…" Koori admitted, kissing Zhao and licking another drip of blood.

Zhao smiled and dropped his face to her ear again. "Then let me show you," he whispered, breathing a warm breath into her ear and making her quiver.

(A/N-I'm a virgin, don't ask me how I'm writing this. I've been reading way to many Ficts that are rated M.)

Zhao dropped his left hand to Koori's thigh and rubbed up it smoothly, feeling her soft flesh between his fingers and squeezing it when he most enjoyed her. She moaned while his fingers delicately stroked the base of her stomach. He grinned at her moan and kissed her deeply.

My head is so going to kill me after this, Koori whispered to herself. I can't believe it, but I might actually be enjoying this.

"Now it's your turn dear Koori," he smiled gripping her hand again and placing it back where he had it before.

(A/N-You're eyes should be big and wide, either hurling or wanting more right now. I'm not sure if I'm able to do this but I've read so many sick Fanfictions that aren't on the adult site. Besides the point is that I'm only fourteen and I'm not old enough to enter that sight. I'm a goody-goody!)

Koori still wasn't sure what to do but she tried to do her best to please him. She rubbed his muscled leg and into the split center of his back, placing her fingertips to it and massaging his spine calmly. Zhao groaned, apparently enjoying her movements as he plunged into her repeatedly.

Zhao felt himself slow down and he tried to speed up again but it was nearly impossible. The day had tired him even though he wanted to abide by Koori's will, right before he conquered the Northern Water Tribe, making his name both feared and admired.

Koori glided her hand up to his shoulders and gripped onto them. "More Master," she begged again.

"Only if you think you can handle it Koori," he whispered, finding it hard to get more energy out of his aching muscles.

"I promise that I can handle it Master. Just please, more," Koori pleaded.

Zhao smiled and summed up every reservoir of strength that he had. He felt Koori's body tense as he deepened into her again and again, making Koori's wish, reality.

"Tell me Koori," Zhao muttered, sweat dripping from his brow. "What emotion do you have toward me?"

Koori smiled and kissed him deeply. "Admiration Master," Koori whispered. "Before your great day comes, I give you this night of pleasure."

That wasn't a lie, Koori said to herself. 'Before your great day' that could mean his death day to me and the day he conquers the Water Tribe to him.

Zhao grunted after hearing Koori's logic. He now had more strength in him and he used that strength for Koori's pleads.

Koori felt him hasten again, trying to regain the pace he had while he had climaxed mere minutes ago. She smiled lightly; giving him a deep kiss that he thought was of admiration and not of pity as it was for her.

Again, Zhao was tiring and Koori smirked, feeling his muscles tense but want more out of the night she was giving him. He tried to push more energy into his body but he had done a lot of work during the day and it was nearing impossible to further with his desires. He gritted his teeth while he breathed deeply and hurled himself into her, making her scream. "Anymore?" he asked in a huff, sweat cascading his body and hers from the steam that lined the room.

"Only if you want to Master," Koori huffed out, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Zhao smiled and clamped onto her left thigh, gripping it and squeezing it hard. He spread her legs out to make it easier for him to enter her. He pushed into her slowly and breathed on her neck, licking her shoulders. He worked down to her breasts and he bite deeply into the soft tissue.

Koori opened her eyes fully, feeling pain envelope her exhausting body. It's whatever Master wants, whatever Master wants, Koori repeated in her head. This is the night that I gave to him, this is his night. It's whatever Master wants…

Zhao sucked on her blood. He had bitten down into her skin to see just how devoted to this she was. She's devoted to this, Zhao thought. And when I've been working all day, she always chooses the days when I work hard.

Koori moved below him, making him growl and grunt with deep pleasure. Zhao had her pinned to the mattress again and he breathed on her, his breath hitting her lips and smoke pouring out of his mouth and hers from mixing their firebending with their emotions. Zhao kissed her deeply, pulling her mouth up into the air, wanting for her to beg him again because it aroused him. Her pleads and begs had given him newfound energy when he thought that it was gone. He wanted her to beg for him, plead with him to give her more, lust for him as he lusted for her in the past years.

Koori smiled calmly and moved her lips out of his. "More?" Zhao asked cruelly.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes Master," she moaned. "Please?"

Zhao smirked, his eyes evil and menacing toward her. He parted his lips for a small smile, something that Koori had rarely ever seen from him. Koori smirked back and Zhao's smile became loving, as if he was making love to somebody dear to him and not just a slave, like a life partner whom he gave himself to during the nights where cold had beckoned itself through the windows, doors and small crevices. His smile disappeared just as fast as it came and he lunged into her deeply, forcing her to stretch out her neck and tilt her head up with pleasure. Zhao kissed down her neck, feeling her sweet and soft skin with his tongue, licking to the tops of her breasts where he had bit her. Blood had poured out of her and he licked it away hastily, knowing that his energy would collapse quickly.

Zhao left her breast and returned to her mouth, kissing her lightly and then turning over, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her on top of him. Koori froze.

"I've been doing everything for four years, make me happy," Zhao ordered calmly, pushing his body directly under hers so she didn't have to position herself like he had to do.

Koori nodded her head. "Yes Master," she smirked, pushing up to him closely and moving around on top of him, making him grunt with gratification. Koori kissed Zhao's chest and broad shoulders, mimicking his movements from previous nights of torture that she bore with him. Zhao gripped her chin lightly, cupping it firmly and guiding it up to his mouth. He stopped before his mouth and planted a relaxing kiss on her forehead, making her face become a darker flushed rose.

"More," he purred, imitating her.

"Only if you think you can handle it Master," Koori cooed.

Zhao smirked and brought her lips down to his own, kissing her roughly and biting her lip again, sending a trail of blood into the crevices of her lips. "I can handle everything you unleash on me dear Koori," he purred.

Koori kissed him slowly, pulling her waist around gradually to make his eyes close leisurely and calmly, groaning with intensity. She felt his arms wrap around her sides and his left arm pushed against her back, pulling her toward himself while the right arm worked its way to her thigh. He hiked her thigh up; pulling the knee to his side and Koori instinctively did that same movement with the other leg, finding it hard to position all of her body weight on one leg. Zhao laughed crudely and pulled her back under him. She understood why he did that.

He wants power. He lives for power, Koori sighed in her head. That is why he dies.

Zhao had rested a short time but he gained energy back from the rest. He plunged into her and smirked while her lips sank between his own. Koori gave him loving kisses that she had never given before. She looked into Zhao's soul with those deep kisses and she found out a lot of things that she already knew.

Zhao slowed down to how he was when he shoved Koori on top of him during the last half of an hour. He had worked her for three hours and she had participated, willingly giving herself to him. He enjoyed every long minute and he savored it because this was the only time he had allowed her on top of him. He returned to his work and found that her kisses remained strong and demanding. He slit his eyes and smirked. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was concentrated.

She was tiring, even though she had stayed bellow Zhao during almost everything, she had still moved and bent for his will. The strong kisses she gave exhausted her more, making her breath shallow and weak.

Her legs were again spread eagle for Zhao but they weren't clamped to the bedposts with chains as before during her punishment. She had allowed him to do this; she had forced her brain to become a willing concubine. She had become something that she once hated the most.

Zhao stopped moving in and out of her. He leaned over her, his mouth mere centimeters from her own. Koori felt his mouth against her own and Zhao pushed his tongue to say a final goodbye to hers. Koori's tongue danced with his, snaking around each other as if they loved each other, man and woman, husband and wife.

Zhao withdrew his mouth and threw his body beside her. He gripped her naked flesh and pulled it toward him. She nuzzled her head on his muscled shoulder and he grinned, pulling her chest toward his own. Zhao's brown hair hung limply around his ears, toward his neck and Koori's hair flooded his shoulders and her back. Both bodies were covered in sweat and Koori and Zhao breathed in unison, both thinking about the next day that lay ahead…

* * *

**I have no words for the ending. It just came out. The middle made me puke, the ending made me want to cry…**

**Read and Review for the last chapter. (I might make more chapters after the next one…)**


	40. Ocean Spirit

**This chapter won't be so sweet (evil grin) I guarantee you that.**

**I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, my stories would be incorporated into the plot already and Zhao and Zuko would be the main characters!

* * *

**

Koori felt Zhao move in the sheets before the sun could even think of rising. She felt her head being laid on the pillow softly and the mattress became lighter, not having Zhao's bulky frame on it anymore. She opened her eyes in the darkness and followed Zhao's large shadow to the bathroom door. He opened the door quietly, not wishing to disturb Koori who was awake anyway. He walked in and shut the door, lighting the candles as the door shut and locked.

Koori listened to his sounds, the resonance of water flowing and sloshing, which meant that he was taking a shower. Koori sat up in bed and felt her abs. Her entire middle hurt and cried out for attention but she left the pain, smiling at what she had just completed during the night.

Master should be happy, content, pleased with me now. This is his last day; I hope that he thinks of it as his best, Koori thought, hugging her knees.

She worked her way out of the bed and she placed on her clothes hesitantly but quickly. Her skin smelled like Zhao and she frowned. She hated when she smelled like him, but he often enjoyed when she smelled like him during the days that she wasn't allowed to bathe. Koori felt her breast that Zhao had bitten and she cringed when she touched the dried blood. She gulped and found the remnants of her makeshift bra. She sighed quietly and found the bandages that were in the room in case she had ever gotten hurt or harmed.

She wrapped the bandages around her chest, tightening them as she worked. She pulled on the bandage with her teeth, making the bandage as tight as she possibly could. She winced when she had it tight enough, her chest seemingly flatter. She smirked because that was the way she liked herself. That was the only way she could get around the ship without getting weird stares from the crew.

Koori threw on her pants and her shirt. She tied the shirt around her chest and looked down herself. She looked like herself, her bruises and now painful scar covered completely. She combed her hair with her fingers, ignoring the pain that she made in her scalp because Zhao had pulled her hair when he worked on her.

When she finished, she lit an incense stick beside the bed. She blew it out quickly to make the smoke line the room, bringing the steamy smell out. Koori turned to the bed and made it hastily. She grabbed Zhao's armor pieces and placed them neatly on a hanger because she would never get a chance to polish it. She pulled out another clean change of armor, underclothes and a hair ribbon that had never looked like a ribbon on him.

She giggled to herself when she imagined Zhao with a red frilly bow on top of his head at his topknot. She had often thought of dumb things like that as a child, finding anything to entertain herself. Koori laid everything out on a small table and left the bedroom, walking into the living room/dining area. She sat on the couch, softly thinking about her dreams of her Master dieing.

Koori hadn't noticed that the water had turned off and that the door to the bedroom opened, bringing Zhao's shadow toward the couch from where she was sitting. Koori had been sitting in the dark, her hands wrapped around her legs and her head was staring into the darkness of the window. Zhao patted her head and Koori tilted her head up, looking at Zhao's glowing eyes.

"Good morning Master," Koori smiled as Zhao lit the nearest candle.

Koori noticed that Zhao was in the fresh underclothes she had laid out for him moments ago. Zhao sat in the couch beside Koori and took her shoulders, pulling her toward him. She acted like a rag doll to him, moving the exact way he wanted her to. He laid her in his lap, petting her head like an animal. Her back was against his chest and his breath hit her cheek. Koori looked at him.

"Good morning," Zhao purred, kissing up her neck and toward her cheek. Koori's eyes were looking to the floor and she closed them, trying to become pleased while Zhao caressed her stomach, working his finger up to the nape of her neck and smiling. "What's wrong Koori?" he asked slowly, noticing that her eyes were closed and her eyelids were trembling.

"Master, when are you leaving to conquer the Northern Water Tribe?" Koori asked hesitantly, her voice shaking.

"Sunset. Why?"

Koori said nothing and she kissed him on the lips, parting them and greeting his tongue. Zhao grasped behind her head and pulled her closer to himself. She followed his movements, knowing that this couldn't last long because he was only in his underclothes and he had work to do. Koori withdrew her lips and blushed because she was on top of Zhao, her legs separated on his hips.

"Um…Master," Koori stuttered, looking down at the position she was in. "I think that you have to get your armor on."

Zhao frowned and nodded his head. Koori felt him lift her into the air and allowing her feet to drop to the ground to hold her up. Koori was looking directly in Zhao's face, her face full of wonder and confusion.

Master normally would've thrown me off of him, Koori said to herself.

Zhao smirked lightly, his face looking less old and hard. To Koori, this was a whole different side of him, him being compassionate and nice. Koori pushed every single thought out of her mind.

"Come on Koori. I have a lot of work to do before sunset," Zhao yawned.

Koori smiled. "Yes Master," she sighed, beaming.

Koori followed Zhao during the day. Her mind wondering off on distant areas as the crew left from seemingly nowhere to fight the war. Koori watched fleets of small boats leave the ships around her and she sighed, knowing that this war would be lost.

What am I thinking?! Koori shouted to herself. I'm against what the Fire Nation is doing! Their goal may be fine but what they're doing to achieve it is wrong! The Fire Nation wants to industrialize everything, which is a reason on why everything that they have is steel. Fire Lord Ozai should've stopped this war and asked, maybe there wouldn't be so many causalities and families that are torn apart by the damages of war.

Koori looked out of the helmsman's window and noticed a small dot coming toward the large fireballs that were being hurled toward the Tribe. "Admiral," Koori whispered. Zhao stopped talking to the helmsman and looked over at Koori. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the dot.

The helmsman looked through the window and glowered. "The Avatar," Zhao snorted.

Koori cocked her head slightly and realized what he was doing. The Avatar jumped on random ships and tied the ropes and steel cables from the catapults together, destroying the machines as Koori had explained to Leo days ago.

"He's destroying the catapults Admiral Zhao! What should I tell the remainder of the crew to do?!" the helmsman asked, shouting.

"Fight him off. He can't destroy them forever. He'll tire eventually," Zhao smirked, grasping Koori's shoulder and leading her out of the room, down the hallway. Zhao gripped tighter onto her shoulder and Koori felt pain in her body. She bit her bottom lip and dealt with the pain. Zhao released some of the energy on her shoulder, noticing that he was hurting her. "That child is annoying. He always gets in the way," Zhao snorted.

"The Avatar you mean?" Koori asked in a whisper, still feeling pain in her right shoulder.

"Yes. Of course the Avatar! Who did you think I meant?" Zhao shouted, removing his hand completely from Koori's shoulder. He pushed her into wall and smirked as she gripped his hand to keep herself from falling. Zhao pulled her up toward his chest, grabbing her tailbone and smirking in her face. "You're going to come with me to a meeting before all of the Generals, Admirals, and Commanders. It won't take long. We're all leaving around sunset. You'll be sitting beside me in the war room. Don't say anything at all. You will have no right to speak before the higher ranking officers," Zhao snorted, pulling her shoulder down the hallway again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master, I understand."

* * *

Koori walked into the large war room behind Zhao, following him to the highest chair and sitting along side him. Zhao waited for the room to fill, each Officer buzzing with excitement for the night that lay ahead. Koori found Iroh and he looked his normal self, seemingly keeping up his appearance as a happy and content old General instead of displaying his disappointment and worry.

Koori frowned as Admiral Akira glared at her, his lips pursed as if he were mad at her.

**(A/N- Remember that Koori doesn't remember her run-in with Akira!)**

Once all of the Officers were seated, Zhao spoke in his harsh voice. "It's fastidious to see all of you here today for this glorious war in which we shall conquer with iron fists!" Zhao proclaimed. He smirked in his seat, looking at every one of the Officers individually, staring them all down. Koori had her eyes to the giant board in front of her, looking at the positions of the models. "This is what stage we are at now," Zhao's voice boomed as he pointed to the board, displaying all of the Nations. "The Air Nomads have long been annihilated, parts of the Earth Kingdom are at our mercy, the Southern Water Tribe is just a small weak village consisting of one waterbending wench, a young boy, and old women with young children. We have come to completely conquer the Northern Tribe. Kill them, torture them, do whatever you wish. My goal shall be separated from yours to make the gift that they share, nothing more than a wish, making Fire and Earth the last two elements, for now."

"What do you plan on doing Admiral Zhao?" Commander Yukio asked.

"I plan to kill the Moon Spirit," Zhao smirked.

Iroh glared at Zhao. He had already explained the imbalance that it would cause; destroying the Moon Spirit would destroy the world.

Koori listened intently, not having ever heard his goals before. Zhao listened to the mummers between the Officers and he smirked as Akira smiled. "I like that idea. Destroy their ability and take them over quickly, not allowing them time to think about what happened to their bending ability," Akira quoted from Zhao's eyes.

"My point exactly," Zhao laughed.

The meeting ended a half of an hour later and Koori waited by Zhao's side, still furious because she now completely understood her dreams.

Master kills the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit kills Master. Somehow the moon is returned but I don't know how. I'll find out later perhaps, Koori thought.

"General Iroh, are you staying aboard the ship? I wasn't sure if you were joining the battlefield or staying aboard," Zhao boomed, making General Iroh stand out in the crowd of bickering Officers.

Koori looked at Zhao. "Leave him alone Admiral," she whispered so only Zhao could hear.

Zhao leered at her, rage consuming the delight of his eyes. His eyes were now dark, misty and horrifying. Koori looked to the ground and Zhao moved out of his seat, toward his slave. Iroh grabbed Zhao's outstretched hand. "I'll be going to the North Pole. I wish to see it," Iroh smiled Zhao's glare was still planted on Koori. "I won't be sure what time I will come up though. I'll come up after sunset I guess."

"Fine," Zhao growled. "I have to prepare for my departure. I shall see you there then General," Zhao snorted, grabbing Koori forcefully and walking out of the almost empty room.

Zhao threw Koori into his quarters, watching cruelly when she fell into her hands to the floor. "I ordered you not to speak and yet you ignored my orders," Zhao spat, gripping her hair and pulling her back up to face him. "Why did you speak?" he asked, slamming her against the wall.

Koori slid down the wall, her spine screaming in pain. "I wasn't thinking Master. I'm sorry," Koori apologized.

Zhao growled angrily and bent down to her level, slamming his hands against the wall, blocking Koori in. Koori cringed and felt his breath against her skin, making it tingle.

"I'm going to think of a punishment for your impudence since nothing is coming into my mind at the moment. You're going to be staying here until I summon you from the Water Tribe. The battle may take a few days, or hours. I have to find the Spirit Oasis first. I won't forget about your punishment though. I'll think of it while I watch houses burn, women getting raped and men watching," Zhao smiled.

Koori practically hurled at what he was going to do. "How could you ever watch that Master?!" she asked, her voice high and squeaky.

"You get used to it. I've seen children get their skin peeled off while they were still alive. I believe that your parents were dismembered right?" Zhao asked playfully, his voice bouncy and happy.

Koori nodded her head slowly. "Y-yes Master," she whispered, remembering their bodies intertwined together as if they were preparing to fight against the people who barged into their bedroom.

Zhao smiled at her now sad face. "I wouldn't do that to you Koori," Zhao purred. "I'd make your punishment painful but not deadly and not anything that will harm my heir."

Zhao stood from Koori, planting a solemn kiss on her forehead and leaving the room, extinguishing the candles as he left. Koori hugged her knees, wanting the pain of her memories to die.

* * *

The door opened hastily and the candles were lit automatically. Koori opened her eyes and found Admiral Akira standing at the door, closing it with a large smile on his face. Something inside Koori told her to scream and run but something else kept her bound to being silent.

"Your precious Master isn't here to save your sorry ass anymore. Are you prepared to be punished for what you have done?" he asked, snorting.

"I have done nothing wrong with you," Koori answered sternly, still not remembering from the tea.

Akira laughed. "I heard the Zhao ordered that tea! I wasn't sure completely! I thought that it was a rumor!"

"What are you talking about?!" Koori screamed, her temper rising because she didn't understand.

Akira clasped her mouth and smiled. "I'm going to have fun with you. I've been thinking about what I was going to do with you since I was stuck out in the damn rain!" Akira shouted, clasping her throat and squeezing it tightly.

Koori closed her eyes, tears welting in them as Akira made sure she wasn't able to move. He let her inhale, smirking at her taking in mouthfuls of air, choking on the amount. He pulled her higher into the air; her back still pushed against the wall. Koori cringed while he leaned against her, showing her how aroused he was. "Get away from me," Koori stuttered, clenching her hands.

"I'm afraid that I didn't catch that…" Akira smirked, pulling her chin high into the air for her eyes to connect with his own. "You have very pretty eyes."

Koori shut her eyes at his complement. "Let me go. I have done no wrong to you Admiral Akira."

"You took away my slave! Shika was mine. I owned her! General Iroh took her away from me!" Akira shouted, his breath steamy and filled with rage. "That was your fault!"

Koori knew what he was talking about. "Your anger is for General Iroh. Not for me!"

Akira grinned and tore off her shirt, looking evilly at her bandaged chest. "Slaves aren't allowed to do that. What has Admiral Zhao been doing?" Akira asked, playing with the tight bandages.

Koori found strength to push him away. She pulled her shirt to her shoulders and sprinted to the other side of the room. She tied her shirt tightly, making a knot while Akira smirked and withdrew a knife from his side. He toyed with it, making Koori stop moving completely. "Put it away," Koori ordered calmly.

"I was wondering what happen to the pretty feisty girl whom knocked me unconscious. It seems that she has made her appearance," Akira smiled, shoving the knife into Koori's hand, clasping her hand to the wall, and making her unable to move. Koori screamed, pain becoming evident to her entire body.

The door opened and closed with a slam and Akira was knocked unconscious. Koori looked at General Iroh who was calmly looking at Koori. He walked over to her hand and whispered, "This will hurt. I'm sorry."

He yanked the knife out of her hand and she screamed, another jolt of pain cascading through her body. "How did you know to come here?" Koori asked sobbing.

Iroh shrugged. "I thought that you had been killed since Zhao didn't take you along to the North Pole," Iroh whispered, kicking Akira's body. Koori held her bleeding hand and walked to the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"There are some bandages in the cupboard. I'm going to bleed to death if I don't bandage this," Koori whimpered.

"I'll bandage it for you."

Iroh bandaged her hand calmly. He took her other hand and forced her out of the room. "Where are we going General?" Koori asked hesitantly as they passed soldiers retiring for the night.

"The Northern Water Tribe. You can't stay here," Iroh whispered, dragging her onto a boat, stowing her in a storage room. "This battle will be lost. I can tell from your eyes that you know from the Spirits. I'll come and get you when we reach the ice. Stay out of sight."

Koori nodded, rubbing her aching hand.

Iroh opened the door to the storage room thirty minutes later. He threw a cloak over her body, touching her shoulders kindly and leading her out of the room into the cold. Koori shivered at first. "Breathe through your mouth and heat your body Koori," Iroh muttered, walking through the bloody snow, dodging weapons and water.

"General Iroh, how will we know where to go?" Koori asked.

"Do you feel a pulsation in the ground Koori?" Iroh asked calmly, leading her over a bridge made completely of ice, beautiful carvings lathering it.

"Yes. I've been feeling them ever since you led me to the ice," Koori whispered, looking over her shoulder and seeing children in deep blue crying. A girl her own age shielded the children. "They fear us…" Koori muttered.

"They fear the war. They fear anybody in a Fire Nation uniform. They fear red," Iroh whispered.

Both walked toward the ice and the pulsations of the ground continued. Koori's breath stung her mouth now and she stopped breathing for a moment. Iroh gaped at a small hole in the wall, the water symbol caressing it. He walked through silently, Koori directly behind him.

Koori looked around and smiled at what she saw. Grass danced at her feet but then something bad happened. Koori felt darkness overcome her body as the moon disappeared. She looked up into the sky but the moon was only fading in and out. Iroh sprinted to a wooden bridge and threw himself into an attacking pose. Koori followed him but she didn't throw herself into her offensive pose, her eyes were looking directly at her Master.

"Let the fish go!" Iroh shouted.

Koori scanned the area and found other people. She watched Zhao slowly place the black bag into the water. Koori closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, feeling a strong flame come from the water.

"General Iroh!" Koori shouted, watching him dodge the flames and attack the soldiers around him. Koori tore the fire out of the air and she felt a strong burn on her back. Zhao was running off behind the giant…bison? Koori's mouth opened slightly when she saw the beast.

The fire had been erased by Koori's powers and she breathed out deeply, feeling the eyes of the Avatar on her frame. Iroh reached down into the pond, pulling out a small white Koi fish. "Koori," Iroh whispered. She looked up and walked over toward him, the Avatar and his friends following. "Can you heal it?"

Koori placed her hands over the fish's dead form. She breathed in deeply, letting the heat of the Oasis fill her body. She felt a large pain in her back again. The pain traveled all around her body and she couldn't take it anymore as it reached her arms, legs and face.

Iroh tore the fish away from her when he saw what was happening to Koori. Black burns where circling her body, burning parts of her skin while she tried to heal. The bloody bandage on her hand burned up from the heat of her hands.

Koori reached for her back, wincing in agony and shutting her mouth, biting her tongue to disperse the pain. It wouldn't go away. She felt the burns continue up her face, burning her skin again and again. She opened her eyes slightly to look at her surroundings. A girl with white hair was lying in the warrior's arms, the Avatar, walking into the middle of the Oasis. Koori grabbed her arms and cringed in complete pain while she watched the Avatar disappear from view under the surface of the Oasis.

Iroh opened his eyes, peered at Koori whom was holding back fistfuls of tears and the he looked at Yue, the Koi fish still tight in his grasp. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit," he whispered to Yue, noticing that her hair was white when it should've been black or brown.

Koori closed her eyes, holding back more pain that seemingly came out of nowhere. She couldn't hear the words from Iroh or anybody, only a soft whisper in her right ear.

"You've been hurt and yet your heart is full of kindness. The burn has resided in your back. It's spreading throughout your body and you won't be able to heal it. Would you like me to heal it?" the voice asked.

Koori turned her head and tears flowed out silently. She nodded her head to the Ocean Spirit in human form. He had black elegant hair tied into a small topknot with stylish Ocean symbols in his hair tie. His clothes were a deep blue, his eyes, gray and white in invidible light that had once flowed from the moon.

The Ocean Spirit touched Koori's forehead and her eyes lit up, along with the burns that lined her body. The handprint on her back glowed the brightest.

"What's happening to her?" Katara asked.

Iroh stared at the Ocean Spirit, being able to see the spirits clearly because he had passed through the barrier before. "The Ocean Spirit is talking to her," he whispered. Katara nodded her head.

Koori felt the Ocean Spirit's soft fingers lift her head and body with the water around her. She was drug to the water, bubbles escaping her mouth. The Ocean Spirit followed her, keeping his distance while he dragged her below the surface.

Iroh reached out his hand to her, feeling something wrong happening. Katara grabbed it and pulled it away. "She'll be fine. I hope," Katara muttered to him.

Koori couldn't breathe in the water. The Ocean Spirit gave her breath, covering her mouth with his hand and placing a small bubble there. Tears welted out of Koori's eyes as the Spirit placed his hand on her forehead.

A cold chill flowed through her body, icing everything and healing it all except the handprint on her back. "I'm sorry young child, but I am unable to heal the mark on your back that started it all," he sighed, removing his hand from her forehead and smiling lightly to ease Koori's worries.

"How did you heal me?" Koori asked, her voice squeaky.

"I am the Ocean Spirit child. I chose to heal you because of your purity. Evil hands have tainted you but your purity remains strong and true. I cannot help you with your impurity. I wish to help you through your times though. It is very rare that I see a firebender with a pure heart. You are the first healer that I have seen as well. I shall place this mark upon you for your travels," he sighed, wrapping his fingers around her right arm and squeezing it.

Koori felt all of the ice from before reside in her arm, where he was touching her. She drawled her body away and he smiled a soft smile. "I'm not sure if I can trust you completely Ocean Spirit," Koori stuttered. "You're the ocean and I'm an opposite."

"You aren't as much of an opposite as you think dear child. You're gift is based off of a waterbender. You are just as much a water healer as a fire destroyer," he sighed, removing his hand.

Koori looked at her skin and noticed a mark. The mark glowed blue and she felt cold on the inside. "What is this?" Koori asked.

"It is a gift that I give you dear child," the Ocean Spirit smiled. "You tried to heal my wife, my companion that combines me to this mortality. I have given you my promise that you will always be in safe hands for as long as you chose from now on."

Koori nodded her head in understandment and a bright light filled the water. "Ocean Spirit," Koori stuttered. He looked into her eyes and nodded her head, already knowing what she wanted.

* * *

Koori turned her eyes to a large frame that she knew very well. Air was cascading out of his mouth and Koori looked to the Ocean Spirit looking down on her. She returned her gaze to the frame in front of her and swam toward him a bit more. She looked down at him, her Master for thirteen years that she hated. "Goodbye Master," Koori whispered.

Zhao opened his eyes and looked straight at Koori, her black hair fluttering around her ears and past her face. His breath finally escaped him and his eyes fluttered shut.

Koori closed her eyes, sorrow filling the kindness in her soul.

"He must die Koori. You shouldn't witness this," the Ocean Spirit muttered, pulling her shoulder back.

"I'm sorry for asking," Koori sighed.

Koori was returned back to the Spirit Oasis, the water pulling itself out of her clothes to make them dry, her mark on her back and arm glowing. She felt something wrapped in her arms and she looked down at the top of Shika's head. A small smile lined her face and she squeezed the child tighter.

* * *

**Sorry. I lied. This chapter wasn't the last. Nor will the next or the one after that. I might just go right onto book two in this story. YAY TO MY REVIEWERS!**


	41. Saving Me

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only got like, three reviews. I think that people hate me from chapter thirty-nine. I hope that you guys don't put that against me! I was just in the mood to see how far I could push Koori.

* * *

**

Koori looked around her in the morning. Shika was cradled in her arms. Furs enveloped their bodies and she looked down at her right arm, the one that had protected her from being attacked by waterbenders.

Iroh had long since ran away with Zuko as Katara, Sokka, and Aang; the Avatar, looked at her with the small frightened girl in her arms. Koori tightened her grip on the little girl in her arms.

Two men sprinted into the Oasis. One had silver hair and he looked completely agitated and the other had black hair, large bags under his eyes from worry. "Where is my daughter?!" the black-haired man asked.

"She's…gone," Sokka stuttered.

The silver-haired man looked at Koori and noted that she was a firebender. He threw his arms into an offensive pose and fired spikes made of water at her. Koori closed her eyes and the attack never reached her.

"This girl is a guest in my kingdom!" a voice boomed from the shadows.

Koori looked around, trying to find the man that made the voice. She couldn't find it. Aang looked at every corner-trying to find the person or thing that made the statement. The black haired man with large bags under his eyes looked at Koori coldly and nodded. "Come with me. All of you," he stuttered.

Koori placed Shika on the ground so she could walk and followed behind Katara and Sokka who were guarding the Avatar from an assault attack from behind that they thought would come from her. Koori gripped tightly onto Shika's hand and she felt her breath become steamy against her face as they walked out of the warm Oasis.

---Koori's point of view---

I watched the aggravated man turn the corners. I could feel every eye on me as I walked past the citizens of the Water Tribe. The men looked at me like a prisoner and the women looked at me with disgust. Both male and female hated me, I could tell. They didn't even know me! How could they hate me already? I hadn't even said a word…and they had already chosen to hate me.

Suddenly, I could feel heat enter my body. We were passing a giant fire that was conveniently burning with chunks of what looked like ice. As I passed, the fire disappeared and I gripped Shika's hand and drew away from the small flames, bringing the fire back to life.

I felt the old man's eyes on me again and I could tell that he hated me just as everybody else. I could tell that his eyes weren't like General Iroh's at all and that they showed no mercy at the hand of a female, let alone a female firebender whom was his sworn enemy.

I knew at once that the Avatar was slightly confused at what was happening. He cocked his head toward me and took a long daring look. I glanced at the ground as he did, because I considered myself lowly to even gaze at him. I could never match up to his standards, he was the Avatar, the worlds savior while I was a lowly servant, mainly a concubine to a now deceised Master.

Suddenly it hit me. My Master was no longer with us. He was no longer on this side of the world. He was a spirit, if he was able to become a spirit that is. Did that make me free? Was I still property to the Fire Nation? Did I still have to be loyal to the crown? Could I make my own decisions?

"Who are you?" I was asked by the old man with no sense of kindness in his dark blue eyes.

"My name is Koori. I-I am a slave on Admiral Zhao's ship," I answered, stuttering completely. I had no idea what was happing as cold eyes glared at me. All had a blue tint in them as I could tell but I didn't dare look at the Avatar's eyes.

"Why would a spirit want to keep you safe? Especially a Water Tribe spirit when you are clearly a child of the Fire Nation?" the black haired man asked.

"I-I-I…I'm not certain why he wants me protected," I answered again. I was still stuttering and Shika had come closer to me. I had almost forgot about her.

"Is that a sibling of yours?" the old man asked.

"No. She's a friend of mine."

"Can you both firebend?"

"I don't think that Shika can b-but I c-can," I was wary about answering that question for fear that they would hate me even more that I wasn't neutral.

"Well, then we can't do much about you both if the spirits want you safe. Although we don't understand why," the black haired man sighed. "Pakku, do you think that you could get some of your students to keep guard over them both to make sure that they don't plan anything or get into trouble," he asked.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll have Itachi come to her room?" he said asking a question at the same time.

"She'll be sleeping in the room down the hall of yours Aang, Katara, and Sokka," the man stated.

I grasped onto Shika closely as we were guided out of the presents of the Avatar by the old man named Pakku. "Excuse me…Mr. Pakku?" I asked hesitantly. He grunted, signaling that he was listening. "What are we to do now? Are we free from our Masters' hands?" I asked, wanting the answer dearly.

He stopped walking to the destination. We were closely by a door and he was nearer to it than I was. He started to walk again and my question had disappeared with the moon. The sun was now coming out of it's hiding place and I could see it through the window. He opened a door to his left and stepped in. Shika and I immediately followed him. He glared at us.

"You're room, not really. You're a guest. You'll get your meals here. Don't go outside of the room unless permitted to. There'll be a guard soon so I don't want any trouble. Do you understand wench?" he sneered directly at me.

I nodded hesitantly and he walked out of the room.

Moments later we were laying down on the soft bed, taking in the feeling of freedom, or at least what felt like freedom.

Food was given to us as soon as their guard named Itachi came. I sighed at the fresh fish, taking in the heat without knowing it. I ate it without hesitation. Shika ate hers slowly, having been fed by Iroh before he left.

We both curled up in their beds, Itachi still watching them cautiously. I whispered 'G'nite' to Shika and nodded my head briefly to Itachi, knowing that he was going to stay there all night.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter. It was kind of a filler as you'd like to call it. Please review.**


	42. Without A Mother

**I honestly felt like being cruel...Sorry for how long this took. I've spent the entire week at school (no lie). I've been at school from seven a.m. to eleven p.m.**

**I don't own Avatar!**

Koori woke with a start in the furs

Koori woke with a start in the furs. Shika was at the other end of the room but Itachi stirred. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly and hesitantly, whispering to make sure he didn't wake up Shika.

"Nothing," Koori stuttered. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"You don't look too fine. Want something to drink or something to help you get to sleep?" Itachi asked.

Koori pondered for a moment and then nodded her head. "If you don't mind please?"

"Sure. Whatever, be back in a sec," he yawned.

Koori took in a deep breath after he left. She held her head and cringed. She had tried to block what she had just dreamt about since it happened. She cringed again and laid her head down on the pillow at the head of the bed. She clamped it.

I'm okay now. Nothing bad is going to happen up here. The Tribe's men can't touch either of us. I don't want what happened to me to happen to Shika.

_She was cleaning in Zhao's quarters. She was thirteen, still a servant and not a concubine, yet. The door opened up behind her and she turned around, her eyes looking at the ground respectively. "I'm almost done with the cleaning Master," she whispered in a younger voice than what she had now._

"_Whatever. Just clean everything good. I'll be back in about two hours," Zhao growled, grabbing a red cloak and throwing it over himself._

_Koori finished cleaning and changed her clothes into her normal nightwear, which was an old shirt of Zhao's. She pulled her way to the corner of the room and placed her sleeping mat on the ground. She placed the sheet that she had on top of the mat and she curled into it. She yawned and fell asleep slowly._

_The door banged open and her eyes popped open. She sat in her makeshift bed and Zhao's angry eyes were leering at her. "Is there something wrong Master?" Koori asked._

_Zhao growled and grabbed her hair, pulling her up off of the ground. He didn't say anything as he did this but Koori was whimpering. He dragged her around the room first, apparently enjoying the pain that she was in. He tossed her against the wall and continued his glare. Koori was now tearing up. Zhao smiled. He grasped her hair again and tilted her head back._

_Her neck was revealed completely and Zhao pressed his finger across it delicately. "After tonight, you will live in fear," he whispered._

_Koori hissed as he threw her to his bed. She had no idea what he was doing. Growing up without a mother wasn't helping as he tore off her shirt. She was completely exposed to him. One faraway candle was lit but she could see the rage in his eyes, the lust of his breath tickled her skin as he leaned down to her neck to kiss it. _

_Koori pulled her arms over her breasts but Zhao tore her arms away. She was being pushed down into the soft mattress by Zhao's hands. Her eyes had already been filled with fear but Zhao had now intensified it._

_He felt around at the base of her underwear and Koori's eyes bulged. "No, lemme go!" Koori screamed._

_Zhao clasped her mouth and hissed at her to shut her mouth. "You will shut your mouth and take this as a gift," he threatened. Koori was breathing heavily. Her face was flushed white and she defiantly didn't want to lose her innocents. Zhao took her silence as nothing and grinned. He tore off her underwear and stripped himself entirely. He stopped where he was and forced Koori's mouth open. He jammed a leaf into her mouth. "Swallow it," Zhao ordered._

_Koori did as she was told. He smiled now and ripped her hair away from her shoulders. He got a great idea before he thought of mounting her. He clasped his hands together and based his hands at her entrance. Koori was struggling violently still even though Zhao had threatened her. He smiled as his fingertips went into her opening. Zhao furthered his fingers into her and Koori whimpered, feeling pain envelope her body. Tears had now erupted from her eyes. They ran down her face slowly._

"_Stop, please!" Koori begged as Zhao removed his hands from inside her._

"_Aww," he smirked. "You're crying."_

_Koori whimpered. She felt a large overwhelming pain in her midsection as Zhao entered his loins to her body. He was big; she could feel him scrape at her inner walls. His hands had created an opening to prepare her for himself but he was much too big for her._

_Koori's face was red now because she was both embarrassed and scared. Zhao grinned and pushed into her. She winced and closed her tearing eyes. Zhao again toiled into her. His hands worked up to her breasts and he cupped one, massaging it and playing with it to his gratification._

"_Lemme go, please Master? You're hurting me," Koori whimpered, her eyes now partly open, glaring at the pillow to the left of her head. Zhao laughed and forced her mouth up toward his own. He pushed his lips down onto hers and sucked on them, still caressing her breasts and lunging into her. He parted his lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She refused it and forced her head to the side. Zhao growled._

"_Struggle all you want. This will happen completely. The more that you struggle, the more violent this becomes," Zhao threatened directly in her ear. Koori whimpered and Zhao kissed her again, tasting the salty tears that had escaped in them._

_He smiled with pleasure and his tongue went into her mouth now without an argument from his slave whose rightful duty from that point on was to please him. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and bit her lip. A small trickle of blood poured out of her bottom lip. He licked it and found that it tasted sweet. _

_Koori was cowering below him. He had never stopped pushing into her small frame and she now realized that pain wasn't there. She knew that she was bleeding, not from it being her time of the month either. She was a virgin and getting beaten on the inside like the way Zhao was beating her forced her insides to ripe itself apart. Blood poured out from the small crevices that Zhao's loins had not occupied. _

_Her arms were pinned to her sides. She finally knew that this wasn't right. Nothing that Zhao could do would make her stay here while he did this to her. She ripped her arms away from her sides and placed them on Zhao's chest. _(Sounds familiar doesn't it?) _He grasped her hands before she could do anything, having slept with a virgin before._

_He stopped his pushing and smiled. "Did you think that would work?" Zhao asked slowly, holding her hands tightly against himself and her. Koori didn't say anything. Her face was red around her cheeks and her breathing was a little heavy. Zhao shook his head slightly. "Virgins are the hardest to break. You'll abide more to my will after I've done this to you every night for a month," Zhao smirked, pulling his body out of the sheets and walking across the room. Koori was free, her arms covered her midsection and her breasts. She closed her eyes and Zhao returned to her._

"_No, please," Koori begged._

_Zhao grabbed her arms, tore them away from her breasts and midsection. He tied her hands together with one of his hair ribbons and then wrapped the knot around the headboard of the bed._

"_I'm tired of your antics. If I must continue tying you up, I'll get pissed off," Zhao sighed. "You don't want me pissed off right now while I'm screwing with you."_

_Koori's eyes were wide open, looking at Zhao's hazel eyes that were relaxed and calm. "Why?" Koori asked hesitantly._

_Zhao pushed himself slowly into her. "Because I own you," Zhao smirked, slamming into her. Koori screamed, her face cringing with pain. "That's your punishment."_

_Zhao felt every inch of her body with both of his hands. Koori didn't keep her eyes open for any of it. He laughed various times and she wished that she could've chopped off her ears in order to block out his voice. She could feel his body leaning over hers again. She felt him lunge into her repeatedly. Her arms were still tied to the headboard, separating her breasts and making Zhao watch them jiggle as he tormented her insides._

_Koori was again crying, her head turned to her left. Her arms were hiding half of her face and Zhao pulled her head up. His lips enveloped hers and he sucked the long forgotten blood off of them again. He opened her mouth with his tongue and sloshed around her mouth, demanding for her service._

"_Move your hips," Zhao ordered. "Now."_

_Koori slowly did as she was told and Zhao groaned. Koori's face became a deeper flush of red with forced pleasure. Zhao soon climaxed with Koori. He breathed deeply on her forehead and smirked down on her._

Koori faced Itachi. She breathed slowly as she drank the water. Itachi took the glass from her and she returned to her sleeping. She closed her eyes as Itachi slowly returned to his chair at the end of the room, separating Koori from Shika.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter. It took a while…because…you know what I mean. **

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**

**Oh! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just own Koori and Shika, maybe Itachi too…**

* * *


	43. Leo

**I don't own Avatar! I just want to know when it will come back on!! Before you read, I would like to tell you that this is the last chapter. I have created a sequel called Betrayal. I hope that you enjoy that just as much as you do this! I've been so happy with this, and I thank EVERYBODY for your reviews. They made me laugh when i was sad and they continued me to further myself in my creativity! Thanks guys! You make me so happy to be here!**

**I'll contact you all before I create Betrayal.**

**Thanks for reading! -Luna**

* * *

Koori woke up on the soft furs and yawned. Itachi was already awake and staring at her. He averted his gaze to Shika whom was still partially asleep. "Why's she still asleep? I thought slaves like you woke up early," he asked quietly.

"She's…different," Koori sighed.

"Right, well we've captured some prisoners and one of them wants to talk to you," Itachi sighed, getting off of the chair and walking toward the door.

Koori looked at him, one eyebrow higher than the other. "Okay."

--Outside at the Prison hold--

"There's your guy," Itachi yawned.

Koori looked and ran toward Leo. He was lying on the ground, covered in blood. "Koori?" he asked, seeing her face.

"Leo, don't…what happened?" Koori asked, looking down upon him and almost crying.

"I-I d-don't want to t-talk about t-that," Leo struggled to say. "You've g-got to k-know…"

Koori hung on every word that he uttered. "What Leo?"

"You…have a, a brother l-living in Ba Sing Se," Leo blurted.

She froze, unable to breathe. Koori remembered her brother, faintly. He was thirteen and she didn't much like him when she was little because he used to pick on her. She couldn't remember his name so she had dismissed the idea of him even existing.

"A w-what?" Koori asked.

Leo smiled. "I didn't think that Zhao would tell you. The bastard found out about your brother and ordered him to be followed. He's an excellent firebender. Zhao's had him tailed of a while now, since you were eight I believe. He's a Captain in the Earth Kingdom's fleet."

Koori was confused. "How is he a Captain…?"

Leo grinned. "They believe that he is neutral."

Koori's eyes were almost crying. "Can he…?"

"No, he can't," Leo sighed, knowing the last bit of her question.

Koori was disappointed that he wasn't another healer. "You're hurt, badly. You'll get over this right? You can go back to your family! Be with your daughter again," Koori sighed.

Leo laughed. "Koori, in a war like this, there is no living. There are no prisoners. I'm surprised that you're still alive," Leo said.

"They won't kill me, I don't think at least…" Koori whispered. Her eyes were now filled with tears. She was looking at somebody she had known during her entire life with Zhao. "L-Leo p-please, I-I can s-save you," Koori cried.

She clasped his hand and held him tightly. He smiled. "You reminded me so much of my own daughter when I couldn't see her. I just wished that we could've talked more, before this year I mean," Leo gurgled out. Koori's tears fell down her face. "Goodbye Koori."

Leo's hand became limp after a hard squeeze. Koori broke down in tears. "LEO!" she shrieked. She didn't know why she was feeling this much emotion for him. He was a father figure to her, he brought her food, took care of her, talked to her even when she didn't respond. She lowered her head onto his chest and broke down into tears.

"Avatar Aang, don't…!" Itachi shouted. Koori pulled her head up and stared at the young Avatar.

"Was he a friend?" the Avatar asked.

Koori nodded her head. "He was my only friend," Koori cried. She rubbed her tears away from her face, trying to hide them.

"I lost my friends that were airbenders. I don't really know exactly what happened to them but I know that they're gone from firebenders," Aang sighed. Koori noticed that he had emphasized the word 'firebenders'. "I know what it's like to lose a friend and I know what you're going through."

"You know what it's like to lose your entire village at the age of four, grow up on a ship with a Master that beat you, gain a friend that you weren't ever allowed to talk to, lose that friend thirteen years later and with that friends' last breath, find out that you have a sibling?!" Koori asked, her hatred for Zhao showing.

The Avatar shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Koori looked at Leo. She teared up again and hugged herself. He started to walk away.

Koori looked up at him. "Thanks for your apology," Koori sniffled out.

Aang smiled to her. "You're not like most firebenders are you?" he asked, sitting on his knees.

Koori shook her head. "Not at all. I'm a healer. I'd rather heal burns caused by fire that give them off," Koori whimpered.

Aang was still smiling. "There are some burned waterbenders that the healers are having a hard time healing. Wanna help?" he asked.

Koori was shocked. She slowly nodded her head and Aang grabbed her hand. She took one last look at the dead Leo and prayed to Agni that his spirit wouldn't be tortured like Zhao's would be.

--

Koori was taken with the Avatar to the Healer Hut. Nobody paid attention to her because everybody was busy with their own soldier. The girl named Katara was here as well. She didn't look like she was having fun. Koori ran toward the nearest waterbender and placed her hand on his burn. She took away the heat and the entire burn disappeared.

"You're pretty good. I've never seen you here before. Are you a new waterbender?" the head of the Hut asked.

Aang quickly interrupted. "She's a firebender," he whispered.

"A FIREBENDER?!" the woman shouted. The entire room started to shriek and the healed men grabbed water.

Koori looked at the army. She was an ant compared to the giant birds that wanted to pick her brains out. Aang stood in front of her. "She wants to help. She's a healer; she's not a normal firebender. Look at how good her healing is!" Aang shouted, pointing to the man.

The crowd looked and returned to their work, thinking that they had more work to do than to worry about one little female firebender. Koori started to heal with the waterbender women and they were impressed with her work.

--

Koori returned to her room with Itachi staring at Shika closely. Shika was pestering him to play Solitaire with her. He had obviously taught her how to play, but not the rules. She hadn't understood that Solitaire was a single person game.

Koori fell asleep without dinner, thoughts of her time with Leo racing through her mind. She silently cried herself to sleep that night.

**This litterally wanted to make me cry. i was sad about my dad's friend dieing when I wrote it. I always wondered what would happen to Leo...I guess that I got my answer, as well as you guys. Live long and prosper!**


End file.
